


Кнут, пряник и немного любви

by Shurshunka



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: AU, Action, Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon, Drama, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Ratings: R, Romance, School, Sexual Tension, Slash, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-24
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 17:05:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 21
Words: 33,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shurshunka/pseuds/Shurshunka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Дон Вонгола учит наследника быть настоящим боссом.<br/>Предупреждения: АУ (АУ-развилка после Конфликта Колец), дарк!Тимотео</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Цуна. Новый учитель

**Author's Note:**

> Бета: Ollyy

  
Гости пришли неожиданно, незваные.  
Не то чтобы кому-то здесь требовалось особое приглашение, гостей Цуна ждал всегда. Но обычно к нему входили со словами «Привет», или «Как дела, Десятый?», или, в экстремальных случаях, с воплем «Савада!». Не с пистолетами наперевес.  
Гокудера успел вскочить, Цуна – только повернуть голову. В лоб обоим уперлись стволы.  
– Не ждал, дерьма кусок, – осклабился Занзас. – Ничтожество. Из тебя мафиозо, как из говна жемчужина.  
– Бесполезен, как всегда, – подтвердил Реборн. Встал, бросил Цуне: – Рот закрой. – Обернулся к дверям: – Дон Тимотео, ваш визит слишком большая честь для моего ученика. Простите его бестолковость.  
– Реборн, вот деньги, билеты и инструкции, – Девятый аккуратно закрыл за собой дверь, положил на стол толстый конверт. – Забирай Нану, Бьянки, детей, ваш рейс через час, Емицу встретит в Риме. Твоему ученику пора поплавать самостоятельно.  
Цуне показалось, Реборн хотел что-то сказать. Но вместо этого только поглядел внимательно ему в лицо, покачал головой и вышел.  
Девятый прошелся по комнате. Дотронулся до календаря на стене, провел пальцами по стопке учебников, передвинул джойстик, хмыкнул, перебрав коробки с играми. Открыл и закрыл каждый ящик стола, хмыкнул чему-то. На Цуну с Гокудерой он не глядел, пока внизу не хлопнули дверцы и не раздался шум отъезжающей машины. Потом закрыл окно, сел на кровать, положив трость поперек колен, и сказал:  
– Я недоволен тобой, наследник.  
Сейчас он совсем не был похож на того доброго дедушку, каким Цуна запомнил его после Конфликта Колец. Слабости, тогда вызывавшей сострадание, тоже не было. Спроси сейчас Цуну, кто пугает его больше, Занзас со своими пистолетами и почти безумной улыбкой или мирно сидящий на кровати старик, Девятый вырвался бы вперед уверенно, как гоночная машина рядом с велосипедом.  
Хотя пистолеты Занзаса тоже спокойствия не прибавляли.  
– Итак, Савада Цунаёши, Реборн больше не будет твоим репетитором.  
Цуна дернулся, дуло пистолета надавило на лоб сильнее.  
– Когда босс говорит, ты не должен раскрывать пасть, – прошипел Занзас.  
Цуна моргнул, с трудом заставив себя отвести взгляд от сжимавшей рукоять пистолета широкой ладони. Перевел взгляд на Девятого. Тот кивнул и продолжил:  
– Реборн научил тебя тому, в чем хорош сам – сражаться. Ты сумел в честной схватке победить Занзаса, это отличный результат. Но он не научил тебя быть боссом. Все, чего ты достиг в роли будущего босса, все твои подчиненные – заслуга Реборна, а не твоя. Без его помощи, самостоятельно, ты не приобрел бы ни одного последователя. Более того, даже тех, кто у тебя есть, ты безобразно распустил. Ты можешь сказать, где сейчас твои Хранители? Кроме, – кивнул на Гокудеру, – этого?  
– Ну, э-э… – Цуна сглотнул. – Сегодня же воскресенье. Школы нет. Рёхей, наверное, у себя в клубе, Ямамото помогает отцу…  
– «Наверное», – сколько презрения можно спрессовать в единственном слове? – Они твои люди. Твои подчиненные. Ты вообще понимаешь, каким должен быть босс сильнейшей мафиозной семьи? Не понимаешь. Таким, как Занзас. Уверенным и вселяющим уверенность. Ведущим за собой. Безжалостным. Тем, по одному слову которого готовы умирать. Ты это видел в Битве Неба.  
Я там победил, хотел бы сказать Цуна, мы там победили. Мои друзья сражались лучше. Но приставленный ко лбу пистолет – отличный, оказывается, сдерживающий фактор.  
– Если бы кольцо не отвергло его кровь, – глухо сказал Девятый, – у Вонголы был бы наследник, достойный нашей силы. Но выбора нет. Таким наследником должен стать ты, Савада Цунаёши. Если ты не хочешь, я заставлю тебя. Вонгола должна быть сильнейшей. Вонголе нужен босс, способный удержать и преумножить нашу силу. На каникулах вы приедете в Италию, я сам вами займусь. До того, как я и сказал Реборну, ты остаешься один. У тебя есть Хранители, есть эти твои девочки. Будь боссом. Организуй свою жизнь, как подобает боссу. Научись приказывать, а не просить.  
– Но…  
Пистолет дернулся, Цуна сглотнул и закрыл глаза, и услышал, как Девятый бросил:  
– Пусть говорит. У него есть вопросы, полагаю, мы можем ответить.  
Спрашивать, спорить и вообще открывать рот Цуне расхотелось. Но… остаться одному, без мамы, аж до каникул?! Что он будет есть? Стирка, уборка, магазины, ему ведь и учиться надо?! Что за дурацкая тренировка! Даже Реборн ему такого не устраивал!  
Похоже, дон Тимотео прочел все по его лицу. Снова презрительно скривился:  
– Если ты при десятке подчиненных не можешь обеспечить себе нормальной жизни, то Занзас прав, босс из тебя никакой. Ты не должен ничего делать. Только приказывать. И заставить себя слушаться.  
– Почему я должен приказывать друзьям?!  
– Считай, что это твой первый урок, Савада Цунаёши. Босс не должен распускать подчиненных так, как распустил ты. Босс – сильный босс сильной семьи – должен держать своих людей вот так, – Девятый сжал кулак. – Они должны умереть за тебя, а ты не можешь заставить их приготовить тебе суши и вымыть пол?  
– Они не должны мыть за меня пол! И тем более не должны за меня умирать! Я не хочу!  
– Тебя, мусор, не спрашивают, чего ты хочешь.  
– Вот именно. Я вижу, Реборн не вбил тебе в голову еще одно, что обязан понимать мой наследник. Вонгола – это величие, которое превыше нас. Когда в твои руки упадет это величие, ты должен быть готов удержать его. Ради этого ты должен суметь раздавить любого, перешагнуть через любого. Знаешь, почему Занзас, дважды предавший меня, жив? Почему он рядом со мной? Он верен Вонголе и ради сильной Вонголы пойдет на все. Я хочу, чтобы ты, мой наследник по крови, стал таким же.  
– Я не хочу перешагивать через своих друзей! Мне не нужна ваша Вонгола, я в боссы не просился! Давайте я отдам вам кольцо, и все!  
– К сожалению, у Вонголы нет других наследников. Кольцо признало тебя. Значит, ты будешь соответствовать, Савада Цунаёши. Хочешь ты этого или нет, меня не интересует. Уж если из такого слабака, как Дино Каваллоне, получился пристойный босс, из тебя тоже получится.  
– Дино-сан заботится о своих людях! Я видел…  
Занзас расхохотался.  
– Заботится, – усмехнулся Девятый. – Как подобает боссу. И держит их вот так, – сухая старческая ладонь снова сжалась в кулак. – Как подобает боссу. Ни один из подчиненных Дино Каваллоне не позволит себе шляться черт знает где. Без его ведома его люди и шагу не ступят. И это правильно. Вот бы чему тебе у него поучиться. Впрочем, – дон Тимотео поднялся, по-стариковски оперся на трость обеими руками, – я вижу, мои слова плохо до тебя доходят. Реборн говорил, что ты понимаешь только наглядные уроки. Я преподам тебе такой урок, наследник.  
Открыл верхний ящик стола, достал флакончик с подаренными Базилем пилюлями.  
– Знаешь, почему тебе все еще нужны пули или таблетки? Ты слабак и мямля. Я покажу тебе, как нужно добиваться своего.  
Бросил пилюли обратно в стол и достал оттуда кнут.  
– Это тот, что подарил тебе Каваллоне? Отличный подарок. Жаль, ты не понял намека. Запомни, Цунаёши, у босса есть два метода: кнут и пряник. До сих пор ты знал только один: трудно придумать пряник слаще власти над Вонголой. К слову, если ты подумал сейчас, что когда Реборн гонял тебя на тренировках, это был кнут, ты ошибаешься. Перед твоим носом всегда болталась сладкая морковка, даже если на тот момент это был всего лишь шанс не погибнуть. Жизнь – тоже хороший приз, правда? Так вот…  
Девятый шагнул к Цуне, навис над ним, заставив замереть в панике. Взгляд старика пробирал до мороза по коже, похлеще занзасовых пистолетов. Теперь Цуна понял, как такой благостный и добрый на первый взгляд человек сумел стать боссом мафии. Реборн, кажется, говорил – обаяние? Можно позволить себе быть обаятельным, если твой гнев пугает до ледяного кома в животе…  
– Так вот, – с нажимом повторил дон Тимотео, – сейчас перед тобой тот же приз – жизнь. Не твоя – ты знаешь, насколько ты мне нужен. Но, я полагаю, жизнь твоего Хранителя тебя тоже заинтересует.  
Цуна осторожно повернул голову. Все это время он не смотрел на Гокудеру – честно говоря, просто боялся отвести взгляд от Девятого. Но если он думал, что сильней испугаться уже нельзя, он ошибался, совершенно точно ошибался.  
Гокудера был бледен и напряжен, и Цуна мог поклясться, что у него уже наготове динамит. Что, если сейчас Девятый перешагнет какую-то, только Гокудере видимую, грань…  
Этот Хранитель точно готов был умереть, защищая своего босса. Вот только Цуна совсем такого не хотел. Хватит с него Битвы Колец.  
– Ты, – продолжил Девятый, – сейчас его успокоишь. Или он вспоминает, кто здесь главный, и слушает мои приказы, какими бы они ни были, или найдем тебе другого Хранителя Урагана.  
– Гокудера-кун, – прошептал Цуна. – Пожалуйста… Пожалуйста, не надо. Успокойся, ладно? Все нормально.  
Перевел взгляд на старика:  
– Пожалуйста… можно, Занзас опустит пистолеты?  
Дон Тимотео кивнул. Занзас громко хмыкнул, пистолеты мелькнули в воздухе и исчезли – Цуна даже заметить не успел, куда тот их убрал.  
– Гокудера-кун. Пожалуйста, расслабься. Пожалуйста, я прошу… сделай, что они говорят.  
– Д-да… да, Десятый. Извини.  
– Динамит, спички, зажигалку – сюда, – Девятый стукнул набалдашником трости по краю стола.  
– Да, дон Тимотео, – Гокудера, опустив голову, подошел к столу. Выгрузка арсенала заняла минут десять. Под конец у Цуны глаза на лоб лезли: как Гокудера умудряется прятать столько динамита так, что со стороны и не заметишь?!  
– Все? Занзас, посмотри.  
– Руки за голову, мусор.  
Цуна прикусил губу. Если Девятый придумал для Гокудеры что-нибудь мерзкое…  
– Пусто.  
– Хорошо. Держи, – Девятый протянул Гокудере кнут. – А ты раздевайся, Савада Цунаёши.  



	2. Гокудера. Жизнь на кону

  
Приставленная ко лбу пушка – тот еще экстрим, торфяной башке и не снилось. Вот только Хаято Гокудеру никогда такое не останавливало. Тем и выжил: его боялись цеплять, знали – на собственную жизнь Гокудере плевать.  
Но теперь все не так. Жизнь Гокудеры Хаято больше не принадлежит только ему. Он не имеет права ставить ее на кон ради собственной гордости.  
– Гокудера-кун. Пожалуйста, расслабься. Пожалуйста, я прошу… сделай, что они говорят.  
– Д-да… да, Десятый. Извини.  
«Прости, что заставил тебя волноваться. Я буду держать себя в руках, обещаю».  
Обычно без динамита он чувствовал себя почти голым. Слишком беззащитным. Но сейчас – без разницы. Сейчас динамит все равно бы не помог. Унизительное разоружение и еще более унизительный обыск скользили по самому краю сознания, почти не цепляя. Десятый смотрел на него, и в глазах Десятого Гокудера видел страх.  
«Не бойся. Я сделаю, как они скажут».  
– Держи, – Девятый протянул ему кнут Бешеного Каваллоне. – А ты раздевайся, Савада Цунаёши.  
Кажется, он понял раньше Десятого. Но не поверил, пока дон Тимотео не сказал этого вслух:  
– Урок начинается, Цунаёши. Сейчас твой подчиненный тебя выпорет.  
– Нет… – Гокудера уронил кнут.  
– Или умрет, – равнодушно добавил Девятый.  
– Зачем?! – Десятый переводил растерянный взгляд с Гокудеры на дона Тимотео, его губы дрожали.  
– Зачем школьникам уроки? – Девятый легонько постукивал тростью по ладони. – Чтобы они хоть чему-то научились. Твое обучение идет слишком медленно, наследник. Раздевайся.  
Гокудера медленно выдохнул.  
– Я не буду. Я никогда не подниму руку на Десятого!  
– Это, – трость Девятого коснулась кнута, – или это, – описав полукруг в воздухе, указала на пистолет, снова как из ниоткуда появившийся в руке Занзаса. – Меня устроит любой исход. Твой босс в любом случае получит полезный урок.  
– Гокудера-кун! Сделай это, не спорь! – теперь Десятый кричал, зажмурившись и сжав кулаки, и Гокудера до крови прикусил губу. Он не может причинить боль Десятому! Легче умереть.  
Но Десятому будет больно в любом случае.  
– Сделай это!  
По лицу как будто ветер прошелся. Гокудера открыл глаза: Десятый стаскивал футболку. Швырнул под ноги, туда, где уже валялась мягкая домашняя куртка, вскинул на Гокудеру отчаянный, молящий взгляд.  
– Полностью раздевайся, – бросил дон Тимотео. – И ложись.  
Трость, снова описав полукруг, указала на кровать. Десятый начал неловко стаскивать брюки. Он все еще смотрел на Гокудеру, словно боялся отвести взгляд.  
– Я сделаю, как ты хочешь, – одеревеневшими губами выговорил Хаято. Наклонился, поднимая кнут. А когда выпрямился, Десятый стоял перед ним совсем голый, неловко переступая босыми ногами. Неуверенно улыбнулся, протянул руку, на мгновение коснувшись плеча Гокудеры. Развернулся и пошел к кровати.  
Хаято оглянулся на Девятого – тот кивнул, – и шагнул следом.  
Десятый обернулся через плечо, прежде чем лечь. Теперь он смотрел только на Гокудеру, будто в комнате больше никого и не было. Побледневшие губы дрогнули и сжались; Хаято прикрыл глаза.  
«Я помню. Мы будем вместе смотреть на фейерверки и играть в снежки. Ради этого…»  
Десятый поерзал, укладываясь. Сжал в кулаках покрывало. Пряди волос прикрыли лицо. Тонкая шея, напряженная спина, острые локти… ниже Хаято не смотрел, то есть старался не смотреть. Ему и без того было мучительно, внезапно стыдно – оттого, что вот он стоит над Десятым с кнутом в руках и сейчас должен будет выпороть его, хотя охотней лег бы на его место, – но почему-то глаза не могут оторваться от гладкой кожи, и хочется дотронуться, провести ладонью…  
И он все еще чувствовал прикосновение Десятого. Оно было как прощение, отпущение грехов, а может, и что-то большее. Если сейчас меня убьют, подумал Хаято, я умру счастливым.  
– Не медли, Хаято Гокудера.  
«Если сейчас меня убьют, тебе будет плохо».  
Хаято замахнулся. Он не умел соразмерять силу удара и боялся слишком сильно поранить Десятого; в итоге кнут едва скользнул по коже, не оставив следа.  
– Плюс десять ударов, – равнодушно сообщил дон Тимотео. Гокудера обернулся, едва не уронив кнут. – Пори честно, – сказал Девятый, – если не хочешь затянуть с этим до ночи, а в финале получить пулю в лоб. Ты ведь не думаешь, что сумеешь обмануть меня?  
Пытаться обмануть дона Вонголу? Нет, что вы. Гокудера Хаято прекрасно знал, как заканчивают жизнь подобные идиоты. Пуля в лоб счастьем покажется. Но Десятый…  
Десятый приподнялся на локтях, оглянулся. Сказал сипло:  
– Давай, Гокудера-кун.  
Он смотрел сосредоточенно и требовательно, и при этом – открыто. «Я знаю, ты сделаешь, как надо, я тебе верю». Не нужно никаких приказов, когда на тебя так смотрят.  
Сейчас Хаято полжизни бы отдал, чтобы вернуть прикосновение, ответить не только взглядом. «Я все сделаю, Десятый».  
Следующий удар получился, кажется, правильным. По крайней мере, дон Тимотео промолчал. У Хаято при виде красной полосы, перечеркнувшей наискось спину и ягодицу Десятого, перехватило дыхание. Желание прикоснуться стало настолько нестерпимым, что он закрыл глаза перед тем, как ударить снова.  
Десятый всхлипнул – коротко, явно пытаясь сдержаться. Второй удар вышел сильнее первого и пришелся на задницу. От вида красной полосы, окаймленной бисеринками крови, на почти белой коже Хаято едва не задохнулся. Худая спина и голые ноги – это, в конце концов, было привычно, «Савада-опять-в-трусах» успел стать своеобразной достопримечательностью средней Нами. Но Савада без трусов… Это рвало крышу. Гокудере Хаято, по крайней мере, точно рвало. Хаято закрыл глаза и снова открыл, размахнулся, держа в прицеле взгляда напряженные плечи, торчащие лопатки, сжавший покрывало кулак. Но взгляд тянулся к алым бисеринкам крови на белой заднице, и, – Иисус и Мадонна, только этого ему и не хватало! – в джинсах стало откровенно тесно.  
Третий удар лег на плечи, слабый, едва заметный, Хаято закусил губу, торопливо взмахнул кнутом и ударил еще – сильнее. Вышло слишком сильно, Десятый вскрикнул, по его боку поползла тонкая струйка крови, расползлась кляксой по светлому покрывалу. Хаято переложил кнут в левую руку, вытер о штаны вспотевшую ладонь. Пальцы дрожали.  
Наверное, дрожали не только пальцы, а может, это Иисус и Мадонна услышали бедного Хаято Гокудеру, потому что следующий замах получился неловким и косым, кнут звонко щелкнул о край кровати и на возвратном движении обвился вокруг ног Хаято. За спиной расхохотался Занзас, и Гокудера опомнился. О собственной тупой башке, поехавшей при виде голой задницы Десятого, можно будет подумать после. Сейчас – все равно что бой, и он, Гокудера Хаято, пообещал своему боссу все сделать, как надо, и остаться в живых. Иначе окажется, что Десятый зря сейчас мучается.  
Хаято длинно-длинно вздохнул и начал бить, считая в уме: раз – вдох и замах, два – удар, три-четыре – выдох. Это помогало. Отвлечься от сверлящего спину колючего взгляда, от всхлипов Десятого, от алой крови на светлой коже и, главное, от собственного дурацкого стояка, желания прикоснуться, упасть рядом на колени, целовать алые следы кнута. Арифметическая задача. Вдох – три секунды, выдох – пять, сколько секунд в минуту дышит Гокудера Хаято, если он успевает сделать за эту самую минуту не больше трех ударов? Чувство времени у Хаято всегда было отличным, но сейчас засбоило. Ему казалось, что прошло не меньше нескольких часов, а этого не могло быть, совершенно точно не могло. За несколько часов он бы спятил.  
Впрочем, он и так спятил, это очевидно. Мало того, что поднял руку на босса… Что причиняет боль человеку, за которого сам хоть под кнут бы лег, хоть под пули встал… Черт, черт, ну почему не его, почему не он – за Десятого, а наоборот?!  
Мало всего этого, так у него еще и стоит. На босса. Хуже того, на униженного, избитого, окровавленного босса. Че-ерт…  
– Достаточно.  
Хаято неуверенно обернулся. Ему не послышалось? Все, уже все? Дон Тимотео прошел к кровати, спросил:  
– Ты понял, Цунаёши?  
Десятый приподнял голову. Спросил чуть слышно:  
– Что я должен был понять?  
– Как легко заставить повиноваться. Даже самого упрямого. Даже такому приказу, который настолько поперек горла, что проще умереть. Очень легко, Цунаёши. Если ты плохо понял, можно продолжить.  
– Не надо, – голос Десятого был глухим и спокойным, – это я понял.  
– Хорошо. Теперь, Цунаёши, научись применять это знание в жизни. До встречи. Я еще загляну к тебе перед отъездом. Хаято Гокудера…  
Хаято обернулся. Девятый взял у него кнут, протянул через сжатый кулак, раскрыл ладонь. Пальцы окрасились алым.  
– Молодец, Хаято, – дон Тимотео потрепал его по щеке, как треплют послушных собак. – Пойдем, Занзас.  
Закрылась дверь. Хаято на подгибающихся ногах шагнул к кровати, упал на колени:  
– Десятый…  
Десятый поднял голову – рывком, как будто через силу. Ресницы слиплись от слез, губы искусаны в кровь.  
– Слава богу. Я так боялся, Гокудера-кун…  
А Хаято понял, что окончательно сошел с ума. Потому что ему до темноты в глазах хотелось поцеловать эти губы.  
– Я… принесу тебе воды, хочешь?  
– Да, – Десятый устало опустил голову.  
Хаято выскочил за дверь, как ошпаренный. Скатился по лестнице, закрылся в туалете. Прислонился затылком к холодному кафелю, трясущимися пальцами расстегнул ширинку, стиснул член в кулаке. «Ты чертов псих, Гокудера Хаято, чертов конченный псих. Срань Господня, да тебе повезло, что чертов старикан не приказал Десятому раздвинуть ноги, а тебе – его трахнуть! Потому что Десятый… он бы согласился и на такое ради тебя, даже на такое, а ты, ублюдок, мразь, извращенец, ты послушался бы приказа, и тебе это было бы в кайф!»  
А самое мерзкое, что от одной только мысли об этом едва яйца не лопались.  
Хаято дрочил, закрыв глаза, зажав свободной ладонью рот, а перед глазами отчетливо стояла задница Десятого в потеках крови. Искусанные губы. Сиплый голос: «Давай, Гокудера-кун». Всхлипы, длинные и тихие. Он кончил, представляя, как слизывает кровь с губ Десятого. Съехал по стенке вниз, не отрывая затылка от кафеля, так и сжимая в кулаке обмякший член. Сдохнуть бы, но нельзя. Десятому нужна помощь.  
Поднялся, когда накатившая темнота отпустила. Едва ли не на ощупь добрался до ванной, долго глядел на себя в зеркало: дрожащие губы, безумные глаза и кровь на щеке. Звезданул кулаком в стену, рассадив кожу до крови – раз, другой. Не помогло, только хуже стало. «Башкой подолбись, ублюдок, может, мозги на место встанут». Сунул голову под холодную воду.  
Скоро стало легче – настолько, что Хаято вспомнил, за чем, собственно, он пошел. Метнулся в кухню, набрал воды, выпил половину кружки сам, долил и помчался наверх.  
Десятый встретил его на пороге.  
– Тебя долго не было. Я испугался…  
Он так и не оделся, и его шатало – того гляди свалится. Хаято подхватил его под мышки – кружка разлетелась вдребезги, окатив ноги осколками и брызгами.  
– Черт… Прости, Десятый, прости, давай, я помогу тебе лечь, принесу еще.  
Покрывало все было в пятнах крови, и Хаято ужаснулся: насколько же сильно он бил?! Десятый упал на кровать с коротким всхлипом.  
– Д-десятый… Я поищу аптечку. Тебе больно же…  
– Подожди. Посиди со мной. Дай руку.  
Десятый нашел ладонь Хаято, вцепился двумя руками. Он дрожал. Бормотал, всхлипывая все громче:  
– Слава богу, ты смог, я так боялся, я думал, тебя убьют, он же готов был, он правду сказал, ему все равно было, согласишься ты или нет…  
От этого «слава богу», от «ты смог» Хаято чувствовал себя самой распоследней сволочью.  
– Я бы умер, – он опустил голову, не смея взглянуть Десятому в глаза. – Я бы сто раз за тебя умер, Десятый. Но я помню… Я сделал так, как хотел ты. Чтобы мы могли играть все вместе в снежки и смотреть фейерверки… смеяться вместе…  
Он с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не поцеловать Десятому руку. Потому что это был бы совсем не тот поцелуй, которым приветствуют босса верные подчиненные.  



	3. Цуна. Мысли

  
Ладонь у Гокудеры была ледяная, а с волос капала вода. Цуна держал его за руку и боялся отпускать – даже еще раз на кухню сбегать, хотя пить хотелось зверски. «Я бы сто раз за тебя умер»… Цуна считал, что и одного раза слишком много. Сегодня этот самый один раз едва не случился. Снова.  
– Я не хочу, чтобы ты умирал. Хорошо, что ты это вспомнил… про фейерверки.  
– Я никогда не забуду, Десятый. Я схожу за аптечкой?  
– Не надо. Мне не больно.  
Улыбнулся, встретив ошарашенный взгляд Гокудеры:  
– Правда, уже проходит. На тренировках хуже было. Это же, – уткнул лицо в подушку, закончил горько: – всего лишь урок.  
Вспомнив о тренировках, Цуна подумал о Реборне. Знал ли тот, что приготовили ученику? И – этот вопрос был намного хуже, Цуне даже стыдно стало, что вообще о таком задумался – знала ли мама? Ведь нельзя быть замужем за вторым человеком в мафии и даже не догадываться о том, чем зарабатывает муж? Да и Реборна мама встретила слишком уж просто.  
От таких мыслей стало совсем паршиво. То ли его, Саваду Цунаёши, предал весь мир, то ли он сам перед всем миром провинился. И Цуна заплакал.  
Он бы сдержался. С тех пор, как у него появились друзья, такие крутые по сравнению с ним, Никчемным Цуной, с тех пор, как Кёко стала говорить ему: «Привет, Цуна-кун!», он изо всех сил старался быть хоть немного не таким никчемным. Иногда у него даже получалось. Но сейчас было слишком горько, больно не от боли, а от унижения и одиночества.  
А расплакаться перед Гокудерой оказалось совсем не стыдно. Потому что теперь их связал намного больший стыд. Никому, никогда и не за что Цуна не расскажет о том, что произошло сегодня в этой комнате.  
– Десятый, – шептал Гокудера, – Десятый, прости, прости…  
Цуна не мог отвечать, только крепче сжимал холодную ладонь. Что сказать – что сам он чувствует себя намного больше виноватым? Рядом с ним даже такие крутые парни, как Гокудера, Ямамото и Рёхей, в опасности. Дурацкая мафия, дурацкая Вонгола, дурацкий Никчемный Цуна в роли босса!  
Надо успокоиться. Хорошо, что они с Гокудерой после всего этого еще могут смотреть друг другу в глаза. Ведь могут, правда? Цуна поднял голову. Черт. Гокудера казался совсем убитым.  
– Гокудера-кун… В столе мазь есть, хорошая. Когда кровь подсохнет, можно намазать. Реборн как-то дал…  
Снова сжало горло, Цуна сглотнул слезы. Реборн…  
– И, Гокудера-кун… все нормально, правда. Я… Это ты прости. От меня одни неприятности.  
Гокудера дернулся, но Цуна еще крепче сжал его ладонь и сказал:  
– Не говори ничего, не надо. Давай… ну, давай просто пойдем дальше, да?  
– Да, Десятый, – Гокудера глубоко вздохнул, как будто разрешил себе дышать. – Я принесу воды, ты лежи.  
– Двери не закрывай.  
– Хорошо.  
Цуна слушал, как Гокудера бежит по лестнице вниз, потом поднимается обратно. Шаги в мертвой тишине дома успокаивали, но только потому, что Цуна точно знал, чьи они. На мгновение он представил, как останется совсем один в пустом доме. Стало жутко.  
– Вот, Десятый… пей.  
Цуна сел, опираясь на ладони, посидел немного, прислушиваясь к ощущениям. Не так уж плохо: могло быть хуже. Взял кружку обеими руками. Пальцы коснулись руки Гокудеры, тот покраснел почему-то, буркнул смущенно:  
– Пей, я поищу мазь.  
– Верхний ящик, где пилюли и варежки, – подсказал Цуна. Вода была холодная, Цуна пил медленно, мелкими глотками. Это тоже успокаивало, и наконец-то во рту перестал ощущаться вкус крови. Гокудера рассовал по потайным карманам динамит, повертел в пальцах сигарету, спрятал. Цуна потрогал языком прокушенную губу. Хорошо бы не очень напухла. Остальное спрячется под одежду.  
Завтра идти в школу. Как будто ничего не случилось.  
– Я запер двери, – сказал от стола Гокудера. – И еще, там внизу был конверт. По-моему, от Девятого. Я принес.  
По спине пробежал мерзкий озноб. Неприятности еще не закончились?  
– Что там?  
Гокудера подошел, сел – вроде бы и рядом, но к кровати спиной. Так, понял Цуна, чтобы видеть окно и дверь. Открыл толстый конверт, заглянул.  
– Только деньги. Много. На пару месяцев точно хватит.  
– Слава богу, он хотя бы не хочет, чтобы я вас заставлял еду для себя воровать. Послушай, Гокудера-кун… – Цуне пришла вдруг в голову мысль… нет, не странная. Странным в ней было одно: что раньше об этом не задумывался. – А ты с кем-то живешь, ну то есть, с родственниками? Или один? Я давно должен был спросить, прости…  
– У меня с японской родней не сложилось, – Гокудера метким броском отправил конверт на стол. – Я для них слишком… – хмыкнул, – экстремальный. Один живу.  
– Научишь меня?  
– Чему, Десятый?!  
– Ну… ты же себе готовишь, стираешь? Я совсем ничего не умею.  
Гокудера пожал плечами:  
– Прачечная и готовая еда, не проблема. У вас стиральная машинка, попросим девчонок показать, как стирать, справимся. – Обернулся так резко, что волосы упали на лицо: – Я тебя одного не оставлю!  
Опустил голову, как будто испугался. Неужели он думал, что Цуна его прогонит?  
– Спасибо, Гокудера-кун. Я буду рад, если ты поживешь со мной, сколько сможешь.  
Гокудера опустил голову еще ниже.  
– Конечно, Десятый.  
Какое-то время они молчали. Цуна допил воду, поставил кружку на пол. Гокудера сидел, обхватив колени руками и уткнувшись в них лбом. Цуна представил, что было бы, если бы Девятый решил по-другому. Приказал бы Цуне выпороть Гокудеру. В животе заворочался ледяной колючий ком, подкатила тошнота. Еще неизвестно, кому из них двоих сейчас хуже. Цуна не хотел бы поменяться.  
Он осторожно дотронулся до плеча Гокудеры. Тот вздрогнул.  
– Замерз, – виновато сказал Цуна. – Лето, а почему-то холодно. Давай ты намажешь, где подсохло, и я оденусь?  
– Да, конечно! – кажется, Гокудера чуть ли не подпрыгнул. Метнулся к столу за мазью: – Ложись, Десятый.  
Цуна снова уткнулся лицом в подушку. Ему и правда было холодно, до дрожи, а еще очень неловко. Он вздрогнул и напрягся от первого прикосновения. Пальцы Гокудеры скользнули по саднящей коже – легко и вроде бы даже нежно.  
– Уже подсохло, Десятый.  
Мазь и правда была хорошая, боль от нее проходила почти сразу, да и заживало все быстро. Реборн принес ее, вспомнил Цуна, когда я расшибся на скалах. Тогда было больней, чем сейчас, но хотя бы ясно, ради чего… Кажется, он всхлипнул, потому что Гокудера замер и спросил:  
– Больно?  
– Нет, – торопливо успокоил Цуна, – это мысли. Всякие… Плохие.  
Теперь он старался не думать. Просто вслушиваться в ощущения. Пальцы Гокудеры осторожно скользили вдоль рубцов, замирали, исчезали и возвращались. Мазь пощипывала кожу, холодила, боль стихала, сменяясь блаженным онемением. Цуна еще вздрагивал, пока Гокудера мазал плечи, но, когда тот перешел ниже, к спине, притерпелся и расслабился. Никогда бы не подумал, что всегда злой, резкий Гокудера может прикасаться так бережно.  
Краем глаза Цуна видел сжимавшие баночку с мазью худые пальцы с недавно сбитыми костяшками, едва зажившую ссадину от мизинца до запястья и мокрый край напульсника. Потом Гокудера пересел ниже, и осталась только едва заметная вмятина на одеяле. Цуна подавил вздох. Медленные осторожные касания проследили рубец на пояснице и спустились ниже. Заднице повезло, по ней пришлось всего два или три удара. Сидеть в школе сможет. Но сейчас саднило прилично, и Цуна обмяк, вздохнув, когда боль, наконец, ушла.  
– Как ты, Десятый? – шепотом спросил Гокудера. Его пальцы задержались на последнем рубце, и теперь Цуна почувствовал, что они дрожат.  
– Хорошо-о…  
Кожи коснулось горячее быстрое дыхание, а может, Цуне это просто показалось: его и правда разморило. Гокудера вскочил, пробормотал:  
– Я сейчас.  
Голос у него дрожал.  
Цуна растерянно поглядел вслед. На этот раз Гокудера закрыл за собой дверь, но Цуна все равно услышал, как он глухо выругался на итальянском. И удар. Кулаком по стене, что ли? Цуна встал, хотя хотелось лежать, не шевелясь. Достал пижаму. Он бы тоже ругался и лупил кулаками по стенам, если бы это ему пришлось мазать друга заживляющей мазью – след от каждого удара, который сам же и нанес.  
– А домашку мы так и не сделали, – сказал Цуна, когда Гокудера проскользнул в полуоткрытую дверь. Глаза Гокудеры округлились: «Ты еще можешь думать о домашке, Десятый?!»  
Не думать, а только говорить, но какая разница. О чем угодно, только не о Девятом, Реборне, маме. Не о кнуте, который так и валяется посреди комнаты. Не о том, что бы чувствовал Никчемный Цуна, если бы ему приказали выпороть друга.  
За домашку они, конечно, не сели. Просто напряжение немного отпустило. Гокудера смел осколки разбитой чашки, вытер воду с пола. Подобрал кнут, спросил:  
– Выбросить?  
– Нет,– с внезапной злостью ответил Цуна. – оставь.  
Не все можно забывать. Никчемный Цуна еще подумает над этим уроком. Здесь есть над чем подумать.  
Гокудера уронил кнут, растеряно поглядел на свои ладони. Выбежал из комнаты, едва не впечатавшись в дверной косяк. Шаги прогрохотали вниз по лестнице. Цуна подобрал кнут, свернул, убрал на обычное место. На ладонях остались бурые крошки засохшей крови.  
Вернулся Гокудера опять с мокрой головой, с жалким взглядом побитого пса. В руках у него был поднос.  
– Я чай заварил, Десятый, будешь?  
– Спасибо, Гокудера-кун. Здорово.  
После первых глотков озноб ушел, сменившись вязкой, тяжелой усталостью. Цуна скинул с кровати измазанное кровью покрывало, лег. Спросил:  
– Ты ведь останешься, Гокудера-кун?  
– Да, – Гокудера смотрел в свою кружку так внимательно, будто ему там кино показывали. – Конечно, Десятый.  
– Спасибо, – Цуна придвинулся ближе к краю кровати и взял Гокудеру за руку. – Я совсем чуточку полежу, а потом сообразим, где тебе постелить, ладно?  



	4. Гокудера. Один плюс и три минуса

  
Я полежу совсем чуточку, сказал Десятый. И заснул. Мгновенно, как будто его выключили. Хаято знал, так бывает, когда резко заканчиваются силы – или резко уходит боль. Он осторожно высвободил из-под Десятого край одеяла, укрыл. Сел рядом с кроватью, обхватив руками колени. Десятому нужно спать, а ему, Гокудере Хаято – крепко подумать.  
В жизни Хаято хватало крутых поворотов, но так лихо его еще не прикладывало. Два холодных душа за день не помогли унять ни раздрай на сердце, ни мешанину в голове. Наверное, думал Хаято, нужно больше времени. Разложить все, не торопясь, рассортировать по степени приоритетности, и уж тогда думать, начиная с самого сложного. В конце концов, никто над душой с пушкой не стоит. Пока не стоит, невесело усмехнулся Хаято. Сегодняшние гости ясно показали – ствол в лоб может упереться в любую секунду. Так что думать надо быстро.  
Итак.  
Плюсы.  
Плюс номер один – Десятый все еще наследник Вонголы. Больше того, он наследник, признанный официально. Конфликт Колец показал достойного, теперь других кандидатов нет. С Занзасом дон Тимотео решил, похоже, вопрос полюбовно, как он это умеет. Теперь босс Варии ходит у Вонголы на коротком поводке, кусает только тех, кого приказано. Гокудера отогнал злорадное удовлетворение – не до того сейчас. Занзас в любом случае остается врагом, что бы там Девятый ни втирал о его верности Вонголе. Тот, кто «ради сильной Вонголы» не боится бунтовать против босса, наивного школьника Саваду прихлопнет походя.  
Но пока дон Тимотео хочет, чтобы наивный школьник Савада жил, с этой стороны ничего не грозит. И это, мрачно сказал себе Хаято, единственный плюс. Дальше – сплошные минусы.  
Минус номер один – все тот же дон Тимотео. Каким образом Девятый собирается обтесывать наследника под достойного босса, сегодняшний день показал наглядно. Десятому такое не понравится. Рано или поздно он сорвется. И тогда настанет очередь Занзаса с его пистолетами. Кровь Вонголы? А что, кровь Вонголы только у Савады Цунаёши? Хаято не знал, по чьей линии Десятый получил такое наследство, но в любом случае проблем не видел. Мать Десятого еще достаточно молода, чтобы родить, а уж отец и вовсе хоть десяток наследников настрогает. А может, давно настрогал, с его-то разъездами по миру.  
В вопросах семейной жизни Хаято Гокудера был циником. В вопросах наследования – тем более.  
Десятый застонал во сне, заерзал, пробормотал что-то и затих. Хаято осторожно потрогал его лоб. Горячий. Надо принести еще воды, пусть будет под рукой. И все-таки поискать аптечку.  
Пока искал, перебирал в памяти все, что слышал о доне Тимотео. Слышал много и разного, и по большей части – недостоверные сплетни. Но по всему выходило, что бодаться с Вонголой – все равно, что кидаться голым против танка. Впрочем, это Гокудера Хаято всегда знал. Не зря уцепился когда-то за перспективу стать правой рукой босса сильнейшей семьи.  
Когда вернулся в комнату, обнаружил, что Десятый успел скинуть одеяло, а теперь стучал зубами и дрожал. Найденное жаропонижающее тут же пошло в ход, стакан холодной воды Десятый выхлебал залпом, упал лицом в подушку и затих. Хаято укутал его одеялом, огляделся, подобрал и накинул сверху испачканное кровью покрывало. Тонкое, но хоть немного теплее будет.  
Сел рядом. Итак, минус номер два. Проблемы Десятого, которому теперь до конца июля, а то и до августа жить одному. Хаято не видел в этом ничего страшного, но он давно привык выживать в одиночку. Десятый не такой, ему будет трудно.  
Ничего. По сравнению с минусом номер один это даже не минус, а так, исчезающе малая величина. Сколько тут осталось-то до августа. Деньги есть, со стиркой-уборкой девчонки помогут, а если нет, Гокудера Хаято и сам справится.  
Вот только минус номер три – сам Хаято. Его поехавшая башка. Его внезапное желание прикасаться к Десятому, целовать Десятого, дрочить, вспоминая исхлестанную задницу Десятого. Чертов гомик. Чертов ненормальный гомик. Только такого и не хватало Десятому для совсем уж полной остроты жизни. Мало ему проблем без съехавшей башки Гокудеры Хаято.  
Нет уж, эту проблему Хаято решит сам. Намного важней…  
Размышления прервал звонок в дверь. Хаято вскочил, первым делом выглянул в окно: никого, ни машин, ни людей. Десятый сонно забормотал, натянул одеяло на голову. Хаято побежал вниз.  
Перед дверью, улыбаясь своей обычной раздражающей улыбочкой, торчал Ямамото. За его плечом болталась Хару.  
Гокудера вышел на крыльцо и закрыл за собой дверь. Хару открыла было рот, наверняка собираясь возмутиться, но Хаято успел первым:  
– Тихо. Десятый спит.  
– Спит?! – вытаращилась дурная девчонка. – Еще рано совсем!  
– Он болеет.  
Ямамото посмотрел внимательно, спросил:  
– Что случилось?  
Не то чтобы Гокудера Хаято не умел врать, еще как умел, припечет – научишься. Но он не знал, что именно захочет сказать остальным Десятый. Поэтому ограничился короткой полуправдой.  
– Его мать улетела в Италию. Срочно. С Реборном и всей мелкотой. До каникул Десятый будет жить один.  
– Ой, – уголки губ Хару поехали вниз. – Цуна-сан очень расстроен? Он из-за этого заболел?  
– Откуда я знаю, из-за чего он заболел, – соврал Хаято. – Я что, доктор?  
– Так надо доктора позвать? – взволновалась Хару. Мадонна, что за дура, и она еще метит в жены Десятому! Как будто Гокудера Хаято не притащил бы к нему врача, если бы это действительно было нужно!  
– Я дал ему лекарства. Сказал же, он спит.  
Ямамото молчал. По его взгляду никогда не скажешь, о чем думает и много ли понял, но что Гокудера недоговаривает, сообразил наверняка. Хаято достал сигарету.  
– Если что надо, мы поможем, – сказал Ямамото.  
– Конечно, поможем!– в глазах дурной девчонки зажегся ее обычный назойливый энтузиазм.  
– Завтра, наверное, – изо всех сил сдерживаясь, кивнул Хаято. – Десятый сам еще не сообразил, что к чему. Слишком быстро все.  
– Мы пойдем тогда, – сказал Ямамото. – Не надо его сегодня трогать, пусть спит. Тебя проводить, Хару?  
Хаято сел на ступеньку, закурил. Руки почти не дрожали, вот только зажигалкой пришлось щелкнуть дважды.  
– Жаль, что Реборн-кун уехал, – услышал он, когда Ямамото с Хару уже вышли за ворота. – Он милый.  
Милый. Хаято затянулся и зло раздавил почти целую сигарету. Милый. Этот «милый» мог защитить Десятого. Побоялся идти против дона Вонголы. Слился. А может, еще и одобрил новые методы обучения. Чертов аркобалено.  
Ямамото вернулся, когда Хаято докуривал вторую сигарету. Сел рядом, спросил:  
– Так что случилось?  
– То самое, что я сказал, – огрызнулся Хаято. Затянулся последний раз, затушил окурок и добавил: – Еще Девятый приходил. С Занзасом. Но это Десятый сам расскажет. Если захочет.  
– Ладно, я не буду спрашивать, – помолчав, согласился Ямамото. – Только скажи, чем помочь.  
– Не знаю.  
По-хорошему, теперь придурок мог бы и свалить, но Хаято знал: не свалит. Это вам не Реборн.  
– Почему у тебя голова мокрая?  
– Под кран совал.  
Таким голосом говорят «отвали, пока жив», но когда это бейсбольный придурок понимал намеки?  
– Все плохо, да?  
Вот уж какого вопроса Хаято не ждал. Даже растерялся. Ямамото смотрел серьезно, и – Хаято только сейчас заметил – из-за плеча у него торчал меч. Значит, успел забежать домой, спровадив девчонку. Молодец.  
– Плохо, – спокойно согласился Гокудера. Хотя хотелось заорать – да, придурок, все хреново, настолько хреново, что хоть в петлю лезь.  
– Я буду наготове, – пообещал Ямамото. Вот же идиот, «наготове», да что он сделает против дона Вонголы!  
– Угу.  
– Охрана нужна?  
Толку с той охраны…  
– Вряд ли.  
– Я останусь, – Ямамото широко улыбнулся.  
– Ну и ладно, – буркнул Хаято. – С завтраком поможешь. А завтра Десятый все решит.  
Ямамото кивнул.  
– Я наверх, – Хаято поднялся, отряхнул джинсы. – Посижу с Десятым. И не лезь туда, понял?  
– Ладно, ладно, не буду, – Ямамото вскинул ладони. – Я внизу буду. Завтрак с меня, охрана тоже. И не психуй.  
– Кто психует? – возмутился Хаято. Едва не хлопнул дверью со всей дури, вовремя спохватился. Взбежал наверх. Остановился в дверях, прислонился затылком к косяку.  
«Я не уйду, Десятый».  
Тихо подошел к кровати. Десятый укутался, только кончик носа торчал из-под одеяла, и сонно сопел. В подступивших сумерках кровь на покрывале казалась черной.  
«Прости. Ты сам так хотел, но все равно, прости».  
Пощупал лоб – вроде бы не такой горячий, лекарство подействовало. И мокрый. Хаято отвел со лба Десятого слипшиеся от пота пряди, наклонился. Дотронулся губами – совсем слабо, просто убедиться, что жар действительно спадает. Десятый пробормотал что-то во сне, поймал ладонь Хаято и сжал. Хаято тихо опустился на колени рядом с кроватью.  
Десятый поерзал, затянул ладонь Гокудеры под одеяло и прижался к ней щекой. Та была горячей, но не слишком. Потерся, вздохнул и затих.  
– Я не уйду, – прошептал Хаято. – Спи, Десятый.  



	5. Цуна. Обычный школьный день

  
Цуна проснулся ночью. Гокудера спал, сидя на полу, пристроив голову на край кровати. Его ладонь лежала под щекой Цуны.  
– Гокудера-кун, – прошептал Цуна.  
– А? – тот вскинул голову. – Десятый… Ты как? Пить хочешь?  
– Все нормально, Гокудера-кун… – на самом деле все было не совсем нормально, потому что стоило бы найти постель для гостя, но Цуна не мог встать. Он ощущал себя избитым о камни и смятым в кляксу, как выброшенная штормом на берег медуза. Поэтому Цуна просто подвинулся на дальний край кровати и потянул Гокудеру к себе: – Ты тоже ложись.  
– Д-десятый…  
– Тебе же надо поспать перед школой. Извини, я должен был…  
– Ты не должен, – торопливо перебил Гокудера.  
– Ложись, – повторил Цуна. – Поместимся.  
И добавил, закрывая спор:  
– Не проспать бы…  
– У меня в телефоне будильник.  
– А, хорошо…  
Гокудера примостился на самый край кровати, вытянулся, стараясь занять как можно меньше места. Цуна потянул его к себе, набросил край одеяла. Хотел еще извиниться за то, что придется спать под одним одеялом и в тесноте, но сон навалился снова, Цуна крепче сжал ладонь Гокудеры и заснул.  
Будильник оказался зверски громким. Цуна аж подпрыгнул, в первое мгновение не поняв, что стряслось. Рядом сел Гокудера, помотал головой. Спросил:  
– Десятый, ты как?  
– Спать хочу, – зевнул Цуна. – Почему сегодня понедельник.  
Гокудера зачем-то потрогал его лоб, кивнул. Сказал:  
– Там Ямамото завтрак обещал, ты спускайся. Я домой сбегаю, переоденусь. Встретимся по дороге или в школе.  
– Ага, – Цуна снова зевнул. Появлению Такеши он не удивился: в конце концов, ребята всегда приходили к нему, как домой. Но от того, что Ямамото решил позаботиться о завтраке Цуны, на сердце стало тепло. – Успеешь?  
– Конечно, Десятый!  
Гокудера прогрохотал вниз по лестнице, Цуна сполз с кровати, потянулся. Спина зудела, кожа казалась стянутой. Зато почти не болело. Хорошая мазь.  
Собрал сумку, натянул форму и побрел вниз: умываться, завтракать и что-то объяснять Ямамото.  
Объяснять не пришлось. Ямамото улыбнулся, пожелал доброго утра, выставил на стол тарелку с омлетом, бутерброды и две кружки с чаем. Сказал:  
– Я собрал для тебя обенто.  
Сел напротив Цуны, отхлебнул чай. Пожаловался:  
– Я домашку не сделал. Игра скоро, весь день вчера тренировались.  
Он выглядел, как обычно. И вел себя так, будто ничего не произошло. Будто для него самое привычное дело – прийти утром к Цуне, чтобы накормить его завтраком и собрать обенто. Вместо мамы. И ничего не спросить.  
И омлет у него вкусный получился. Обязательно научусь такой же делать, пообещал себе Цуна. Мои друзья не обязаны каждое утро кормить меня завтраком.  
– Спасибо, Ямамото, – Цуна глянул на часы, торопливо допил чай, схватил бутерброд. – Пойдем?  
Гокудера догнал их перед самой школой. Здесь было уже слишком много людей, чтобы обсуждать серьезные дела, и Цуна только сказал:  
– Ребята, в обед поговорим.  
Поздоровались с Хибари-саном, обменялись «добрым утром» с Кёко и вбежали в класс перед самым звонком.  
Сосредоточиться на уроках оказалось легче, чем ожидал Цуна. Обществоведение, английский язык и ненавистная математика помогали отвлечься от грызущего чувства стыда и потери, от навязчивого «что же будет дальше?», от «что мне делать?», на которые Цуна не знал ответа. Кажется, никто не заметил, что Савада Цунаёши сегодня сам не свой. Только Гокудера иногда оборачивался, бросал быстрый взгляд, как будто спрашивал: «Как ты, Десятый?»  
В обед они втроем поднялись на крышу. Здесь можно было говорить спокойно. Цуна ждал вопросов, но друзья молчали – то ли давали время собраться с мыслями, то ли вовсе предоставили самому решать, что и как рассказывать.  
– Ямамото, – спросил, наконец, Цуна, – ты что уже знаешь?  
– Что твоя мама, пацан и мелкие уехали, и ты до каникул будешь жить один.  
Самая безобидная часть новостей. И в то же время – та, по которой Цуне-неумехе больше всего нужна помощь. Потому что с не безобидным он должен как-то справиться сам, не подставляя друзей под удар.  
– Не волнуйся, Цуна, – Ямамото потянулся, заложил руки за голову. – Ты справишься. Мы поможем.  
– Конечно, Десятый, поможем, – в голосе Гокудеры совсем не было того безмятежного спокойствия, которым веяло от Ямамото. – Это вообще не проблема.  
«Проблема в другом», – говорили его глаза, и напряженное лицо, и нервно мнущие сигарету пальцы.  
– Проблема в другом, – согласился с несказанным Цуна. В конце концов, «не впутывать друзей» - это еще не значит не советоваться с ними. – Ямамото… Это не все новости. Есть другие, – он сглотнул. – Хуже.  
Взгляд Ямамото стал внимательным и слегка рассредоточенным. Точно так же, вспомнил Цуна, он смотрел перед Битвой Дождя. Цуна глубоко вздохнул и сказал:  
– Девятый.  
Брови Ямамото чуть заметно дернулись.  
– Ему не нравится, что я такой, – объяснил Цуна. – Он сказал… – вчерашнее надвинулось, протянуло колким ледяным крошевом по коже, Цуна мотнул головой. – Сказал, что я должен стать, как Занзас. Научиться приказывать и быть безжалостным. Стать настоящим боссом мафии. Сильным.  
– Ты и так сильный, Цуна! Ты сильней Занзаса! Ты победил его, он что, забыл?  
– Он сказал, что я умею драться, что я победил Занзаса в бою, но для хорошего босса этого мало. И что теперь он сам мной займется. Научит тому, чему не научил Реборн.  
Цуна изо всех сил сжал кулаки. Его била дрожь.  
Ямамото внимательно посмотрел на Цуну, на Гокудеру. Спросил тихо:  
– Вам досталось вчера, да? Не отвечайте, если не хотите, но… Что ты собираешься делать, Цуна?  
– Не знаю, – Цуна спрятал лицо в ладони: щеки горели, он не хотел расплакаться перед друзьями. – Не знаю, но я не хочу! Я лучше умру, чем… чем так, как он хочет. Это неправильно, и подло, и…  
Глаза защипало, Цуна зло вытер их, шмыгнул носом и запрокинул лицо к небу. Небо было ясным и спокойным. Небу было плевать на проблемы Савады Цунаёши.  
– Реборн говорил, что я должен отвечать за друзей. Он не учил меня предавать их. Правда, он сам…  
«Правда, сам он меня предал».  
– Реборн учил тебя совсем не этому, – глухо сказал Гокудера. – Ты сам, Десятый, никогда не предашь друга. Это твое, ты всегда таким был, Реборн здесь не при чем.  
– Но он всегда говорил…  
– «Ты отвечаешь, потому что ты босс». У босса нет друзей, только подчиненные. И ты, как босс, на самом деле должен за нас отвечать, он правильно тебя учил. Если твои подчиненные, например, нарушат соглашение между Семьями, расплачиваться перед Альянсом за их ошибки придется тебе. Вот о чем он говорил, Десятый. О Семье, не о друзьях.  
– Ты знаешь правила, да, Гокудера? – хмыкнул Ямамото.  
– Я вырос в мафии, – серьезно ответил Гокудера. – Да, я знаю правила.  
И верно, вспомнил Цуна, Реборн говорил, что Гокудера из мафиозной семьи. И о Вонголе Гокудера знал с самого начала! И к Реборну всегда относился очень почтительно.  
Прозвенел звонок. Ямамото посмотрел на Цуну, на не съеденное обенто. Сказал:  
– Предлагаю прогулять. Что мы забыли на домоводстве?  
– Девчонки будут делать онигири, – хмыкнул Гокудера. – Твои все равно лучше.  
Взял из коробки с обенто рисовый шарик, отправил в рот.  
– Ешь, Десятый, ты так и не пообедал.  
Цуна кивнул. В животе заурчало; а казалось, и крошки в себя пропихнуть не сможет.  
– Реборн, – сказал Гокудера, когда с обенто покончили, – тем более знает правила. Он киллер. Он привык приказывать и подчиняться.  
– И перешагивать через друзей ради сильной Вонголы? – горько спросил Цуна. – Знаете… я думал, что он… ну, друг, хоть и репетитор и вечно говорит гадости.  
«А иногда и делает».  
– Сколько раз он устраивал тебе тренировки, на которых ты мог погибнуть? Слабые должны умереть, это закон мафии. Убивать он тоже привык. Для киллера чужая жизнь ничего не стоит. Он лучший киллер в мире мафии. Против него Занзас – сопляк, вместе со всей своей Варией. А ты, Десятый…  
– Тем более сопляк, – буркнул Цуна.  
– Десятый… – Гокудера опустил голову. – Ты просто слишком хорош для того, чтобы стать правильным боссом. Ты даже не понимаешь, что вчера правильный босс должен был… В общем…  
«Должен был – что? Позволить тебя убить?»  
– Замолчи. Пусть я лучше буду неправильный.  
– Ты все равно лучший! – Гокудера сжал кулаки. – Это не ты плох для Вонголы, это Вонгола плоха для тебя!  
– А какая разница… Ты же слышал, у них нет другого наследника. Это безнадежно.  
– В общем, что я понял, – прервал их Ямамото. – Наш Цуна хороший человек, и в этом проблема, так?  
– Я не гожусь в мафию, – мрачно поправил Цуна. Придумает еще, «хороший»… – И не хочу годиться. И да, это проблема. Если бы я еще знал, как ее решить…  
– Мы придумаем, – пообещал Ямамото. – Ты не должен меняться, Цуна. Гокудера правильно сказал, ты слишком хорош для них.  
– Он убьет вас, – Цуна передернулся вспомнив вчерашнее «мне все равно» Девятого. – Из-за меня!  
Ямамото засмеялся.  
– Не убьет. Мы лучшие, Цуна! Один раз мы уже победили, победим снова.  
– Ямамото! – Цуна схватился за голову. – О чем ты говоришь! Это же мафия, настоящая мафия! Больше не будет боев один на один!  
Снова прозвенел звонок.  
– Пойдем, Цуна, иначе нас убьет учитель, – Ямамото встал. Посмотрел сверху вниз и добавил: – Если для того, чтобы жить спокойно, нам понадобится победить настоящую мафию, мы просто сделаем это.  
Наверное, Цуне показалось, что над кольцом Ямамото взвился язычок голубого пламени. Чего только не покажется после полутора часов на жаркой крыше, да еще после таких разговоров…  
Но почему-то стало спокойнее.  
На алгебре Цуна клевал носом, за что заработал замечание, вызов к доске, сочувственный взгляд Кёко и дополнительное домашнее задание. Но к таким проблемам ему было не привыкать; сегодня, пожалуй, они даже успокаивали. Жизнь продолжалась, обычная мирная жизнь, в которой мафия, Вонгола, Девятый и Занзас значили гораздо меньше завтрашнего теста по алгебре. И пугали тоже меньше.  



	6. Гокудера. Кнут и пряник

  
Сегодняшние уроки прошли для Хаято как во сне. Он жил только в те мгновения, когда осмеливался оглянуться на Десятого. Десятый хмурился, внимательно глядел на доску, читал учебник, грыз кончик ручки, склонившись над тетрадкой. Весь в учебе. Если не знать, то и в голову не придет, что ему сейчас не до квадратных уравнений и неправильных глаголов.  
Он хмурился, а Гокудере Хаято хотелось дотронуться до морщинки на его лбу. Он грыз ручку, а Хаято, замирая и холодея, представлял, как проводит пальцами по этим губам. А когда взгляд Хаято ненароком сталкивался со взглядом Десятого, сердце на несколько мгновений забывало, что оно должно биться.  
Ублюдок, ругал себя Хаято, как ты смеешь думать о таком – и вообще, и особенно сейчас, когда Десятому так плохо! Мерзкий озабоченный ублюдок, не смей оборачиваться, не смей представлять себе всякие гнусности о человеке, за которого ты сто раз должен умереть!  
Хаято прикусывал костяшки пальцев и глядел только на учителя, но темы были слишком легкие, он начинал скучать и срывался снова.  
Обеденный разговор встряхнул и направил мысли в более правильное русло. Внезапное умопомрачение Гокудеры Хаято – не та проблема, на которую сейчас разумно тратить силы. Есть более насущные дела. Помочь Десятому дожить до каникул – и, что куда сложнее, выжить в каникулы. Что вопрос встанет именно так – «выжить» – Хаято не сомневался. Мафия не любит шутить, и у проигравшего в ее жестоких играх расплата одна – смерть.  
– Я сбегаю домой, Десятый, – сказал Хаято после уроков. – Притащу к тебе учебники, ну и вообще.  
Десятый нахмурился. На мгновение показалось, что откажется, скажет: «Не надо, все нормально, я сам». Но он неловко улыбнулся и кивнул:  
– Спасибо, Гокудера-кун. Это не очень хорошо с моей стороны, но я так рад, что ты не передумал.  
Как будто Гокудера Хаято мог передумать!  
– Я быстро, Десятый!  
Ямамото положил руку Десятому на плечо:  
– Эй, Гокудера, все будет в порядке! Я побуду с ним, пока ты не вернешься.  
Хаято подавил вспыхнувшее раздражение: Десятый не должен оставаться один. К тому же подошли Сасагава с братцем, и, кажется, в конце улицы мелькнула Миура Хару. Скучно им не будет. Но все же лучше поторопиться. Хаято кивнул и побежал.  
Через два квартала он остановился у тележки с пирожками. Два онигири – маловато за целый день, а если вспомнить, что и вчера вместо ужина был холодный душ на голову, а вместо обеда – психологические эксперименты Девятого… В животе заурчало, Хаято достал из кармана пригоршню мелочи.  
– Проголодался, мусор? – На плечо легла тяжелая рука. – Садись в машину. Сегодня тебя угощает босс.  
Монетки рассыпались по тротуару, и собрать их возможности у Хаято уже не было. Его затолкали в неприметный серый ниссан, на заднее сиденье, рядом сел Занзас, бросил:  
– Едем.  
Ленивая сытая ухмылка хищника, пистолет небрежно лежит на колене, и ощутимая аура неудержимой злой силы. Из него, подумалось вдруг, действительно получился бы хороший босс – привычно хороший, в усвоенном с детства стиле мафии, то есть внушающий трепет своим и ужас противникам.  
Вот только со времен детства – а если быть честным, то всего лишь за последний год – взгляды Гокудеры Хаято на хороших боссов сильно изменились.  
За темными стеклами мелькали давно ставшие родными улицы Намимори. Когда Гокудера Хаято перестал скучать по Италии? Наверное, когда услышал растерянное: «Как друг, я не хочу, чтобы он уезжал», – не предназначенное для его ушей. Хаято закрыл глаза и откинулся на мягкую спинку сиденья. Нет смысла глядеть в окно. Незачем показывать Занзасу, что Гокудера Хаято всерьез боится не вернуться из этой поездки.  
Поворот, еще поворот, машина плавно замедлила ход, остановилась. Хлопнули дверцы.  
– Вылезай, мусор, приехали.  
Хаято глубоко вздохнул, открыл глаза. Машина стояла во дворе неприметного, окруженного высоким забором дома. Не похоже, чтобы здесь постоянно кто-то жил, подумал Хаято, вылезая. Или жильцам нет дела до того, что двор зарос давно не стриженной травой, а у старого дерева в углу не опилены сухие ветки. Вокруг было тихо, городской шум сюда не долетал – такой тишины Хаято не слышал давно. Интересно, много людей услышат сделанный здесь выстрел? А если услышат, обратят ли внимание?  
Будто в ответ на его мысли в затылок уперся ствол пистолета. Хаято задержал дыхание.  
– Наверх, – скомандовал Занзас. – Босс ждет на втором этаже.  
В дверях Хаято замешкался: накрепко усвоенная привычка требовала разуться. Но тычок пистолетом вышиб из головы японские правила, и Гокудера потопал дальше в пыльных кедах. Лестница, короткий коридор, дверь, еще один тычок стволом в затылок:  
– Сюда. Стой смирно, руки держи на виду.  
Просторная комната была почти пуста. Дон Тимотео сидел в высоком кресле, по правую руку на низеньком столике лежала черная кожаная папка, рядом стояли полупустой бокал и бутылка минералки.  
– Здравствуй, Хаято Гокудера, – Девятый окинул Хаято неторопливым, изучающим взглядом. – Пришло время нам познакомиться поближе.  
Девятый Вонгола, вспомнил Хаято, видит людей насквозь, слышит не сказанное и едва ли не читает мысли. В этом сходились все, этот слух был самым достоверным из всей невероятной ерунды, которую болтали о доне Тимотео. «В его руке – жезл бога, позволяющий судить», – так о нем говорили.  
Сейчас в руках дона Тимотео не было даже трости – та стояла, прислоненная к креслу, а ладони спокойно лежали на коленях. Но под взглядом Девятого Гокудера Хаято и правда почувствовал себя голым, препарированным и помещенным под стекло микроскопа. Отвратительное ощущение.  
– Ты хочешь стать правой рукой моего наследника, – неторопливо сказал дон Вонгола. Помолчал. Хаято тоже молчал: ответа сейчас не требовалось, более того, раскрывать рот было опасно. Гокудера Хаято не видел людей насквозь, зато он, как выразился бы бейсбольный придурок, знал правила игры.  
– Я посмотрел на тебя вчера. Ты предан Цунаёши, а он дорожит тобой. Это хорошо. Ты мог бы стать его правой рукой.  
«Мог бы», – повторил про себя Хаято. Опасные разговоры, тайные водовороты, невидимые скалы. Десять оттенков смысла в двух коротких словах.  
– Правая рука Вонголы Дечимо, – незримый окуляр микроскопа надвинулся вплотную, стал таким же явственным, как прижатый к затылку ствол. – Цунаёши слишком мягок. Вряд ли мне удастся победить его мягкость до конца. Правая рука при таком боссе – куда чаще первый человек, чем второй. Ты должен это понимать, Хаято.  
Кажется, Хаято покраснел: было время, сейчас он отчетливо это вспомнил, когда он думал именно так. Даже резче: не «слишком мягок», а «слабак и тряпка». Пока слово «босс» не заслонилось более важным – «друг».  
Тонкие губы под пышными усами дрогнули в улыбке.  
– Очень сладкий пряник, Хаято Гокудера. Вдвойне сладкий для юноши, отвергнувшего собственную семью и собственное наследство. За таким пряником можно и попрыгать, верно, Хаято?  
На несколько мгновений в комнате повисла напряженная тишина. Потом, вместе с очередным тычком стволом в затылок, подал голос Занзас:  
– Босс задал тебе вопрос, мусор.  
Хаято сглотнул. Зачем отвечать на очевидное?  
– Да, дон Тимотео.  
– Хорошо, – Девятый расслабленно откинулся на спинку кресла. – Меня устраивает твоя кандидатура, Хаято Гокудера. Ты подойдешь для Цунаёши.  
До вчерашнего дня Хаято от таких слов запрыгал бы от радости, как маленький. Теперь же – стало страшно. Если Десятый, лучший человек из всех, что встречались Хаято в жизни, дону Тимотео не подходит – не значит ли это, что он, подходящий, на самом деле недостоин быть рядом с Десятым?  
Но все же он пробормотал положенные слова благодарности: сейчас это было нужно.  
– Значит, попрыгаешь, – Девятый снова улыбнулся. – Мне кое-что понадобится от тебя, Хаято. Я возвращаюсь в Италию. Будешь присылать мне отчеты о жизни Цунаёши. Подробные. Не реже трех раз в неделю, в идеале – каждый день. Я хочу знать, надолго ли хватит моего урока. Пытается ли он руководить так, как должно.  
«Урока»… Кровь Десятого на испачканных мазью пальцах, потный горячий лоб, руки, сжимающие его, Хаято, ладонь: «Ты останешься?». «Я так рад, что ты не передумал». «Я лучше умру»…  
Умней было бы промолчать, согласиться хотя бы для вида, а там бы вместе что-нибудь придумали. Но Хаято подумал об этом, только услышав собственный крик:  
– Я не буду! Я никогда не предам Десятого! Вы не имеете права приказывать мне такое, я его человек, а не ваш!  
Занзас дернул за ворот, развернув к себе лицом, черное дуло пистолета глянуло в глаза.  
– Стреляй, – почти равнодушно сказал Хаято. Навалилась апатия, как будто в несколько мгновений он растратил все силы, какие еще оставались – да и оставалось их, если честно, не так уж много.  
Занзас поверх головы Хаято переглянулся с Девятым. Убрал пистолет. Разжал руку – Хаято покачнулся, внезапно лишившись опоры, с трудом устоял на ногах.  
– Дерьма кусок, – плюнул Занзас.  
– Твой Десятый вчера приказал тебе выполнять все мои приказы, – издевательски ласково напомнил дон Тимотео. – Забыл, Хаято Гокудера? Твой босс не хочет, чтобы ты умер. Он дорожит тобой. Ему нужна такая верная, исполнительная, всегда готовая помочь правая рука.  
Вот теперь ноги окончательно отказались держать. Хаято сел на пол, закрыл лицо рукой. Десятый… Выбор из двух зол никогда не принесет добра. Но, если подумать, разве у Гокудеры Хаято есть выбор?  
– Простите, дон Тимотео, – Хаято встал, пошатнулся и опустился на колени. – Я виноват, я забыл приказ своего босса. Я сделаю это.  
– Ты понимаешь, надеюсь, что Цунаёши не обязательно знать о нашем разговоре и об этих отчетах?  
– Да, дон Тимотео. Понимаю. Куда слать… отчеты?  
Набалдашник трости подцепил подбородок, заставил поднять лицо навстречу пристальному взгляду.  
– Умный мальчик. Адрес ты получишь.  
«Умный мальчик, далеко пойдешь, если раньше не пристрелят». Иногда не нужно быть доном Вонголой, чтобы слышать несказанное. Достаточно знать правила игры.  
– Вставай. Прокатимся в гости к Саваде.  
– Я… – Хаято сглотнул. – Мне домой надо. Вещи собрать.  
Дон Тимотео поднялся, тяжело опираясь на трость.  
– Пожить с Цунаёши – это было хорошее решение, Хаято Гокудера. Я его оценил. Занзас, ты ведь все сделал?  
– Да. Твое барахло в багажнике, мусор. Поехали.  



	7. Цуна. Очень шумный вечер

  
– И ты не знаешь, что случилось?  
– Не знаю, – соврал Цуна. – Уехали, и все. Срочно. – Приправил ложь правдой: – Мы даже поговорить не успели.  
Кёко откровенно ему сочувствовала, Хару тоже, обе девочки готовы были помочь и с готовкой, и с уборкой, и вообще со всем на свете, и от этого становилось как-то даже не по себе. От такой настойчивой заботы хотелось сбежать. Да, ему нужна помощь, но…  
– Э-э, послушай, Хару…  
Хару выключила рисоварку и обернулась, просияв радостной улыбкой.  
– Давай вы будете помогать тогда, когда я сам не справлюсь, ладно? Я не хочу чувствовать себя совсем уж… – «никчемным», горько подумал Цуна и договорил, сглотнув неприятное слово: – несамостоятельным.  
– Правильно! – Рёхей хлопнул по плечу, и Цуна ткнулся носом в стол. – Ты мужик, Савада! Мужик не должен зависеть от баб!  
– Братик! – возмутилась Кёко.  
– О мужчине должна заботиться жена! – поддержала Хару. – Цуна-сан, я готова варить тебе суп и стирать твои рубашки, только скажи…  
– Не надо, – замахал руками Цуна.  
– В этом нет ничего сложного, – улыбнулся Ямамото.  
– Я экстремально не согласен! – завопил Рёхей. С чем именно он не согласен, Цуна уже не понимал. Кажется, дома становилось так же шумно, как и обычно. Хотя, конечно, без воплей Ламбо любой шум – не шум.  
– Я скучаю, – вырвалось у Цуны. – А всего один день прошел.  
– Первый день самый трудный, – сочувственно улыбнулась Кёко. – Я знаю, я тоже скучаю по братику, когда он уезжает. Я думаю, твоя мама напишет тебе, как только сможет.  
Цуна вздохнул. Хотел бы он в это верить. Но не объяснять же девочкам, что маму просто увез Реборн, получивший приказ Девятого. Вот именно, просто и легко. И, пожалуй, Цуна не хотел знать, спорила ли мама с этим приказом. К чему приводят споры, он уже понял.  
– Не грусти, Цуна-кун, – мягко сказала Кёко. А Цуна вспомнил вдруг отцовское: «Так похожа на Нану». Тогда он смутился, но в глубине души было приятно. А теперь…  
Теперь все стало слишком сложно. Девочек стоило бы держать подальше от тех проблем, которые обрушились на Цуну в последнее время. А если проблемы затянутся на всю жизнь – тем более. Чего я точно не хочу, подумал Цуна, так это оказаться для своего сына таким же отцом, как мой – для меня. Нести всякую чушь о придуманной работе, годами не бывать дома, а потом заявиться внезапно: «Здравствуй, сынок, ты должен стать боссом мафии!»  
Лучше вообще не жениться.  
Вкусно запахло жареной рыбой, девчонки расставили тарелки.  
Цуна сглотнул набежавшую слюну. Наверное, помощь с готовкой ему все-таки нужна, сам он разве сможет… Но, с другой стороны, ясно же, куда клонят эти «я сварю тебе суп и постираю твои рубашки»! Нет уж, лучше он сам как-нибудь.  
Еда закончилась слишком быстро. В основном из-за Рёхея, который аппетитом мог бы поспорить с голодным Ламбо. За чаем девчонки затеяли совещаться, кому когда приходить и что делать, но Цуна собрался с духом и сказал «нет» лишней заботе.  
– Я попрошу, когда нужна будет помощь, честно! Вы не должны тратить на меня все свое время! У нас ведь скоро экзамены!  
Напоминание об экзаменах подействовало, и девчонки засобирались домой. Цуна тайком перевел дух. Хару, правда, рвалась помыть посуду, но Цуна убедил ее, что с таким простым делом справится и сам. Быстро собрал все в мойку и вышел на крыльцо – проводить гостей.  
– Пока, Савада! – Рёхей хлопнул его по плечу.  
– Звони в любое время, Цуна-сан! – потупилась Хару.  
– До встречи в школе, Цуна-кун, – улыбнулась Кёко.  
Хлопнула калитка. Цуна сел на ступеньку, закрыл лицо руками и простонал:  
– Ужасно…  
Ямамото сел рядом. Хмыкнул:  
– Ты мечтаешь пригласить на свидание одну, а все идет к тому, что тебя окрутит другая. Будь тверже, Цуна.  
– Она совсем не понимает! Вбила себе в голову…  
– Девчонки все такие, – хохотнул Ямамото. – Любой пустяк принимают за обещание. Зато с ними весело, и…  
Ямамото не договорил – мягко встал, шагнул вперед. Перед воротами остановился серый ниссан.  
Сначала вылез шофер. Осмотрел улицу, обошел машину, почтительно распахнул дверцу для сидевшего спереди пассажира. Тем временем с заднего сиденья выскочил встрепанный Гокудера. Потом, одновременно, появились Занзас и Девятый. Ямамото присвистнул.  
Шофер открыл багажник, Гокудера достал спортивную сумку, повесил на плечо и первым пошел к дому. Цуна вскочил.  
Из всех мыслей, вопросов и опасений, появившихся в голове при виде Девятого, почему-то самой назойливой оказалась и самая бесполезная: «Хорошо, что девочки уже ушли». Гокудера остановился, поглядел больными глазами, вымученно улыбнулся:  
– Вот, подвезли.  
– Что же мы стоим, приглашай в дом, Цунаёши-кун, – с искренней радостью соскучившегося дедушки сказал Девятый.  
– Ой, конечно, – пробормотал Цуна. – Извините, я растерялся. Заходите, пожалуйста.  
«Соберись. И будь вежлив, к тебе пришли уважаемые, почтенные гости».  
– Пожалуйста, проходите. Ямамото, поставь, пожалуйста, чайник. Гокудера-кун, отнеси свою сумку наверх. Занзас, ты будешь чай?  
Чертов вариец расхохотался.  
– Буду. Угощай, Савада, у тебя смешно получается.  
Цуна сам поставил на стол чашки для гостей.  
– Почему же только две? – Девятый сел на почетное место во главе стола, пригладил усы. – Нас пятеро, верно? Садись, Цунаёши-кун.  
Показал на стул рядом с собой, по левую руку. По правую сел Занзас. Вот интересно, подумал Цуна, это что-нибудь обозначает?  
Цуна выставил еще три чашки, сел. Ямамото разлил чай.  
– Гокудера-кун, – крикнул Цуна, – спускайся чай пить. Садись, Ямамото.  
– Уже иду, Десятый! – Гокудера сбежал по лестнице, приостановился, окинул стол быстрым настороженным взглядом и сел рядом с Цуной. Сцепил пальцы на горячих боках кружки.  
– Динамит проверял? – ухмыльнулся Занзас.  
Гокудера только зло зыркнул в ответ.  
Девятый неторопливо пригубил чай, кивнул:  
– Хороший чай, Ямамото-кун.  
Ямамото улыбнулся своей обычной легкой улыбкой:  
– Рад услужить, дон Тимотео.  
Цуна схватил чашку, обжегся слишком большим глотком, торопливо, едва не уронив, поставил обратно. На плечо мягко легла ладонь Девятого.  
– Ты слишком нервничаешь, Цунаёши-кун. Позволь старику дать тебе совет: научись держать лицо. Босс может быть слабым, но этого никто не должен видеть.  
Совет хороший, подумал Цуна, даже очень хороший. Ответил серьезно:  
– Я постараюсь, дон Тимотео… я научусь.  
Девятый кивнул, сделал еще глоток. Цуна медленно поднес ко рту чашку, вдохнул бодрящий запах.  
– Я возвращаюсь в Италию, – сказал Девятый. – Заехал попрощаться с тобой, наследник. Если возникнут проблемы, вот телефон и почтовый ящик для связи. – Девятый достал из нагрудного кармашка две визитных карточки, положил одну перед Цуной, вторую перед Гокудерой. – На обороте – адреса и пароли от ваших ящиков на защищенном сервере Вонголы.  
Цуна перевернул карточку. Tsunayoshi Vongola…  
– Спасибо, дон Тимотео. Я надеюсь, что проблем не будет.  
– Всегда спокойнее, когда знаешь, куда обратиться, – Девятый улыбнулся, сделал еще глоток, поставил чашку и сцепил пальцы в замок. Перевел взгляд на Ямамото и Гокудеру. – Здесь останется охрана. Вы можете не беспокоиться о безопасности Цунаёши-куна. Я доволен, что вы подумали об этом в первую очередь, но в практическом аспекте оба вы действовали на редкость бестолково.  
Гокудера вспыхнул и опустил голову.  
– Я думал об этом, – спокойно сказал Ямамото. – Вдвоем охранять сложно, но лучше, чем никак. Цуне угрожает опасность?  
– Как знать, – Девятый слегка пожал плечами. – Вонгола сильна, но у сильных всегда есть враги. Вы не должны терять бдительность.  
– Бдительность, – издевательски хмыкнул Занзас. – Бдительности у них не больше, чем ума. Дерьмовые сосунки.  
– Намимори тихий город, – сказал Цуна. «Был тихим, пока здесь не появились вы».  
– Вот, – на стол легли еще три карточки, – телефон для экстренного вызова помощи. Надеюсь, он вам не пригодится. Что ж, Цунаёши-кун, до встречи на каникулах. Я рассчитываю, что ты к тому времени… повзрослеешь.  
Встав, Девятый потрепал Цуну по голове. Как любимого внука. Глупого, непутевого, но любимого. Занзас вышел первым, молча, а Цуна поймал себя на странной мысли, что ему жаль своего недавнего противника по Битве Неба. Очень жаль. Наверное, провести детство рядом с доном Тимотео было не слишком весело.  
Цуна выскочил проводить – не столько из вежливости, сколько из желания убедиться: опасные гости в самом деле уехали. Хлопнули дверцы, серый ниссан тронулся с места плавно, как будто перевозил особо хрупкий груз. Ямамото молча сжал ладонь Цуны.  
Когда они вернулись в дом, Гокудера сидел, навалившись на стол, сгорбившись, головой на скрещенных руках. И плечи вздрагивали, как от задушенных рыданий.  
– Гокудера-кун! Что с тобой?  
Гокудера вскочил, оперся ладонями о стол.  
– Ничего, Десятый. Прости. Я просто устал. И есть хочу. Прости, я сейчас посижу немного, и…  
– Сядь, – Ямамото надавил Гокудере на плечи. – У нас тут после девчонок что-то осталось, кажется.  
– Если старший братец все не съел, – Цуна упал на стул рядом с Гокудерой. – Я тоже устал, а еще домашка. Может, не делать? Черт, завтра на алгебре наверняка спросят!  
– Вот, держи, – Ямамото поставил перед Гокудерой тарелку с рисом и рыбой. – Цуна, тебе надо в магазин сходить. Хлеба уже нет, рыбы… да вообще ничего нет, кроме риса. Нет, сок еще есть, виноградный. Гокудера, будешь?  
– Давай.  
– И мне, если хватит, – Цуна отодвинул кружку с недопитым чаем. – А в магазин сходим все вместе, хорошо? Попозже. Готового чего-нибудь купим.  
Гокудера ел медленно, палочки заметно подрагивали в его пальцах. Не хочет говорить, думал Цуна, но что-то с ним произошло нехорошее. Приехал с Девятым, сам не свой. Вопрос вертелся на языке, но Цуна сдержался. Он не станет допрашивать друга. Гокудера гордый, ему и так наверняка тяжело. Лучше сделать вид, что ничего не заметил. Захочет, расскажет сам.  



	8. Гокудера. Правда

  
Десятый пил сок мелкими глотками, поглядывал вопросительно – и молчал. Ямамото повертел в руках карточку с телефонным номером, достал мобильник, вбил номер в память. Тоже молча. Тишина царапала нервы. Хаято казалось, что от него ждут объяснений, рассказа, почему он приехал с Девятым. Нет, Гокудера Хаято не собирался ничего скрывать от своего босса. Но говорить о случившемся здесь, сейчас – было бы безумием.  
Поэтому Хаято тоже молчал. Медленно ел, почти не чувствуя вкуса еды, запивал соком – и прилагал массу усилий, чтобы сосредоточиться именно на этих простых действиях.  
Ямамото убрал опустевшую тарелку, вылил в кружку Хаято остатки сока и швырнул пакет в мусор. Спросил:  
– Пойдешь с нами в магазин или отдохнешь?  
– Пойду, – Хаято быстро допил, встал. Магазин – отличная идея, на улице можно будет поговорить.  
Десятый достал смешную плетеную корзинку, улыбнулся смущенно:  
– Мама всегда с ней за покупками ходит. Ой, деньги! Я сейчас…  
И убежал наверх.  
– Я потом домой, отец ждет, – тихо сказал Ямамото. – Приходить утром?  
– Не надо, я справлюсь, – ответил Гокудера. – Надо только купить чего-нибудь… простого.  
На улицу уже опустились ранние сумерки, небо затянуло тучами, и дневная жара сменилась той особенной давящей духотой, которая бывает перед непогодой.  
– Давайте купим мороженого, – предложил Десятый. – Возле детской площадки вкусное продают.  
Свернули к детской площадке. Хаято вздохнул: «Сейчас».  
– Десятый…  
– Что, Гокудера-кун?  
– Твой дом прослушивается.  
– Что?  
– Откуда ты знаешь?  
– Девятый. Он знал, что я… Занзас меня остановил, когда я шел домой, и мои вещи уже были у него, собранные. И Девятый сказал: «Пожить с Цунаёши – это хорошее решение». Он знал. Откуда бы еще? Так что у тебя дома лучше не болтать… лишнего.  
– Ясно… В школе тоже?  
– Не знаю. Наверное, самое безопасное – вот так, на улице.  
– Гокудера-кун, – Десятый остановился, посмотрел в глаза. – С тобой все в порядке?  
«Конечно же, нет. Какой тут порядок…»  
– Мне приказали следить за тобой. И слать отчеты.  
Ямамото присвистнул.  
Десятый нахмурился, помолчал. Кивнул:  
– Ясно.  
– Мне пришлось согласиться, – внес окончательную ясность Хаято.  
Десятый помолчал еще, и вдруг сказал, зло и отчаянно:  
– Не прощу ему! Гокудера-кун, пожалуйста, не смотри так! Нужны ему отчеты, пусть, отправляй, я не хочу, чтобы тебя убили!  
– Десятый…  
Ямамото обнял обоих за плечи, сказал вполголоса, подтолкнув к тележке с мороженым:  
– Не стойте. На улице обещали охрану. Гокудера, тебя правда хотели убить?  
– Может, пугали, – нехотя ответил Хаято. – Проверять не стал.  
– Не пугали, – Десятый сжал кулаки. – Я видел. Убили бы. Чертова мафия, ну зачем мне это!  
Потом им пришлось замолчать: вокруг толпилось слишком много людей. Съели по мороженому, дошли до магазина, отвлеклись, выбирая продукты. Проводили Ямамото. Вечер надвигался, зажглись фонари, и надо было бы поспешить домой и заняться домашними заданиями, но Десятый явно не торопился возвращаться.  
– Я не понимаю, – тихо сказал он. – Занзас ведь… Девятый чуть не погиб из-за него. А теперь он выполняет приказы Девятого, и Девятый ему верит! Почему?  
– Не верит, – мотнул головой Гокудера. – Просто знает, что сейчас Занзас не сможет его предать.  
– А еще, – задумчиво продолжил Десятый, – его люди. Он смеялся, когда они умирали! А они все равно дрались за него. Правда, – Десятый нахмурился, – в Битве Неба он не дал им умереть. Но они… Они так умоляли. А ведь он мог сразу им помочь. Я совсем не понимаю!  
– Это мафия. – «Конечно, ты не понимаешь». – Босс – бог, командир – бог. Занзас – бог над своими людьми, а над ним – дон Вонгола. Перед Девятым он никто.  
– Это то, чего хотят от меня?  
– Да. Уметь встать на колени перед тем, кто выше, и поставить на колени низших, – Хаято свернул в сквер. – Давай посидим, Десятый.  
Лавочки в тени деревьев были заняты парочками, зато качели пустовали. Десятый сел, качнулся, оттолкнувшись ногой. Хаято прислонился рядом.  
– «На колени», – Десятый зло мотнул головой. – Мне тошно от этого.  
«Мне тоже. Но это жизнь».  
– Почему ты замолчал, Гокудера-кун? Ты… тебя?..  
– Я знаю эти правила, – говорить вдруг стало тяжело, страшно, как будто признаешься в чем-то постыдном. – Я вырос в семье мафии. Мой отец был боссом. Хотя почему «был», он и сейчас босс. Просто я давно сам по себе.  
– Почему?  
– Ну… я убежал. Я узнал кое-что, и… я не мог его видеть. Я ненавижу его.  
Десятый опустил голову. Сказал чуть слышно:  
– И ты умеешь встать на колени.  
– Да, – голос внезапно осип, Хаято кашлянул. – Прости, Десятый.  
– Это ты прости. Я втянул тебя… Я бы хотел, чтобы ты был просто другом. Просто друзьями, вы все. Ямамото, старший брат, Хибари-сан, Хром… Ламбо… Не босс и подчиненные. Я… – он вскочил, схватил набитую продуктами корзину, бросил резко: – Пойдем домой.  
Иисус и Мадонна, помогите, взмолился Хаято.  
– Десятый… Я тебе еще одно сказать хотел.  
– Что, Гокудера-кун?  
– Когда я сбежал из дома… Ну, много всякого было, неважно. Однажды меня нашел Реборн. Рассказал о тебе. Мы прилетели в Японию вместе. Он снял мне квартиру, денег дал. Устроил в твой класс. Чтобы я с тобой…  
«Все в твоих руках, – сказал тогда Реборн. – Десятому Вонголе понадобится надежная правая рука. Ты ведь не откажешься от такой перспективы, Дымовой Хаято?»  
Рассказать это Хаято уже не смог. То, что когда-то представлялось отличным вкладом в будущую карьеру, сейчас показалось… мерзким, другого слова и не найти. Но Десятый, кажется, понял. Сбился с шага, спросил глухо:  
– Почему ты мне это говоришь? Именно теперь?  
Хаято опустил голову. Что ответить? «Потому что я все равно хотел быть тебе полезен, старался стать достойным Вонголы, и боялся, что ты меня прогонишь, если узнаешь»? Глупо и жалко. «Потому что однажды я понял, что все изменилось, и что я пойду за тобой хоть в ад»? Похоже на беспомощную попытку подлизаться. «Потому что все изменилось слишком незаметно, и я сам окончательно понял это только сегодня, стоя перед Девятым с приставленным к затылку пистолетом, а может, не сегодня, а вчера, когда мне рвало башку от желания сцеловывать кровь с твоей кожи»? Лучше умереть сразу, чем сказать такое.  
– Потому что ты хотел стать моей правой рукой, а я не хочу становиться боссом? Нет босса, нет и правой руки, Гокудера Хаято. Тебе, наверное, найдется работа в Вонголе. Без меня.  
– Десятый! – Вот она, кровь Вонголы, Иисус и Мадонна, он сейчас совсем как дон Тимотео, так же видит насквозь и слышит не сказанное, только старику это в развлечение, а Десятому – больно. Больно из-за него, из-за Гокудеры! – Я все равно хочу быть с тобой рядом! Прикрыть тебя, если… Пропади пропадом Вонгола, если они найдут тебе замену, я лучше умру рядом с тобой!  
– Ты не должен умирать, – Десятый выровнял шаг, и голос стал спокойным, очень спокойным. – Рядом со мной стало слишком опасно. Я буду рад, если ты найдешь себе что-то лучшее.  
«За что», – чуть не взвыл Хаято. Удержался: он знал, за что. Десятый ему верил, а он… все это время…  
– Я не уйду. Ты можешь отобрать у меня кольцо Хранителя, это твое право, как босса, но я не уйду. Я отдам за тебя жизнь. Не потому что ты босс, а потому что ты – это ты. Особенный. Потому что ты хотел, чтобы я был твоим другом.  
«Даже если сейчас уже не хочешь».  
– Я сказал тебе, потому что не хочу больше врать. Потому что тогда от меня потребовали маленькой лжи, сегодня большой… Не хочу.  
– Не потому, что это мог бы рассказать мне Девятый? Или Реборн?  
Хаято остановился. Иисус и Мадонна, а ведь правда! А ему и в голову не пришло…  
– Я и не подумал, что они могут… – выдохнул в спину Десятому. Тот не замедлил шаг, и Хаято пришлось догонять.  
Остаток пути они прошли молча. Молча разгрузили корзинку, поднялись наверх.  
– Я буду уроки делать, – сказал Десятый. – Переночуй в комнате Бьянки.  
Наверное, это «переночуй» означало «а завтра выметайся вон». Хаято испугался переспрашивать.  
Он затащил сумку в комнату, сел на кровать и долго сидел, закрыв лицо руками. Хотелось сдохнуть. Кажется, со вчерашнего дня это стало его обычным состоянием. В комнате еще витал запах любимых духов сестры, они назывались, под стать ее талантам, «Яд». Уж если тебя угораздило родиться в семье мафиозо, от судьбы никуда не деться. Не сбежать, не стать обычным. Бьянки и не пыталась. Она счастливее Хаято, она нашла свое призвание, а он…  
А он – человека, за которого не жаль прыгнуть в огонь или подставиться под пули. Нет, Гокудера Хаято не хотел бы поменяться с сестрой. Хотя у Бьянки тоже есть такой человек…  
Мысли о сестре тянули за собой воспоминания, которых не хотелось касаться. Хаято встал и тихо вышел в коридор.  
Дверь в комнату Десятого была закрыта. Хаято подобрался вплотную, возблагодарив японскую традицию ходить по дому без обуви. Я только минуточку здесь постою, сказал он себе. Просто послушаю, все ли в порядке.  
Десятый монотонно бубнил правила решения квадратных уравнений. Читал по учебнику: «Квадратичной функцией называется… называется…» Кольнуло раздражение: да что там сложного, это же раз плюнуть! Но вряд ли Десятый захочет, чтобы Гокудера сейчас объяснял ему алгебру. «Графиком квадратичной функции является парабола… парабола… а, к черту!» Учебник полетел в стену, скрипнула кровать.  
Гокудера сел, привалился спиной к стене, подтянул колени к груди. Ничерта не в порядке. Все плохо. И что теперь делать, совсем непонятно.  
Только одно Гокудера Хаято знал точно.  
«Я не уйду, Десятый».  



	9. Цуна. Прощение

  
За окном назойливо мяукала чья-то кошка. Громко тикали часы. Цуна лежал, уткнувшись лицом в подушку, и изо всех сил старался не заплакать.  
Хватит с него слез.  
Полтора года его силой тянут в мафию. Устраивают дурацкие тренировки, на каждой запросто можно свернуть шею. Подсовывают врагов – победи или умри, Никчемный Цуна. Вместе с ним подвергают смертельному риску его друзей. Сколько раз они все могли погибнуть, уже, наверное, и не сосчитать. А теперь получается, что и друзей ему подобрали с дальним расчетом. Не для него, Цуны, а для мафии. Не друзей, а подчиненных, Хранителей, правую руку.  
А мог бы и раньше догадаться, глупый Цуна. Если подумать, все лежало на поверхности.  
Цуна сел, ударил кулаком в подушку. Он не будет плакать! На тумбочке стоял стакан, в нем, кажется, оставалось немного воды. Цуна сначала выпил, а потом подумал – откуда? Смутно вспомнилось, как прошлой ночью Гокудера поил его, совал в рот горькие таблетки и держал за руку. Вернее, это Цуна держался за него, боялся отпустить, боялся, что останется совсем один.  
Глупый Цуна.  
Сидеть, уставившись в душную темноту за окном, оказалось лучше, чем лежать носом в подушку. Так меньше хотелось плакать и лучше думалось. Каким был сам Цуна полтора года назад, он помнил даже слишком хорошо, но вспоминать отношения с другом, который тогда другом еще и не был… Это сложнее: слишком многое нужно отмотать назад, отвлечься от привычного на сегодня взгляда, снова влезть в шкуру того Никчемного Цуны.  
Тогда Гокудера его пугал. Он был шумным, бесцеремонным, навязчивым и вечно доставлял неприятности. Он называл Цуну Десятым, чуть что, бился лбом об пол с воплем: «Простите!», и Цуна не знал, куда от всего этого спрятаться.  
«Он и сейчас такой. Просто я привык».  
Он кидался помогать, даже если выглядел при этом смешно и глупо. Он орал на Ламбо, ругался с Хару и ревновал Цуну к Ямамото. Он размахивал динамитом в самое неподходящее время, из-за него комната Цуны пропахла сигаретами, хотя он и старался здесь не курить.  
«И сейчас продолжается то же самое, просто теперь я уже не представляю свою жизнь без всего этого».  
А потом он закрыл Цуну собой от очкарика с йо-йо и чуть не умер. Пошел с ними в Кокуё, хотя еще должен был лежать в больнице, и там, в Кокуё, снова чуть не погиб. Защищая Цуну, полез сражаться против Сквало – Цуна до сих пор не понимал, как длинноволосый псих не убил их всех, наверное, ему было просто неинтересно всерьез драться с подростками. А потом появилась Вария…  
Цуна так и не вспомнил момента, когда все изменилось. Наверное, его и не было, момента. Была просто жизнь, полтора года день за днем, и за эти полтора года Гокудера успел стать другом. Настоящим. Потерять которого страшней, чем погибнуть самому.  
«Я все испортил. Он рассказал мне, потому что верил. А я…»  
«Утром я извинюсь. Обязательно».  
Цуна облегченно выдохнул. Показалось, что с плеч свалилась гора. Огромная такая, размером с Фудзи.  
За окном сверкнуло, заметались эхом первые раскаты грома. В наступившей кромешной тьме Цуна с трудом нашарил стакан. «Какая духота. Пойду еще попью и буду спать».  
Обо что он споткнулся, Цуна не понял. Просто, выйдя из комнаты, зацепился за что-то ногой и полетел носом в пол. Выставил вперед руки, стакан разлетелся вдребезги, в ладонь впилось острое стекло.  
– Ауч!..  
– Десятый?! Что?..  
– Черт!  
– Десятый, простите!  
Цуна поднялся, нашарил выключатель. Из ладони торчали длинные сверкающие осколки, текла кровь.  
– Черт, – Цуна прислонился к стене. Довольно смешно, что он все еще боится вида крови. Но теперь нет рядом Реборна с его пистолетом, придется справляться самому.  
Дрожащими пальцами Цуна попытался прихватить осколок, потянул. Пальцы скользили. Дернул, зашипел: вместо того, чтобы вытащить, еще больше порезался.  
– Я помогу, Десятый.  
Тихий, насквозь виноватый голос Гокудеры неожиданно успокоил. Кажется, можно не ждать утра для извинений. Кажется, извинения и не понадобятся. Гокудера взял его ладонь, развернул к свету. Цуна уперся затылком в стену и закрыл глаза. Если не глядеть – не страшно.  
– Все, Десятый. Только промыть надо, наверное.  
К ладони прижалась мягкая ткань. Цуна открыл глаза, увидел, как быстро пропитывается кровью клетчатый платок Гокудеры, и торопливо отвел взгляд.  
– В ванной пластырь есть…  
Гокудера держал его руку, прижимал к порезам платок и молчал. Опустил голову, лица не видно за прядями волос, только стиснутые в тонкую линию губы.  
– Пойдем, – Цуна осторожно отнял ладонь, обошел сверкающую россыпь осколков. Пробормотал: – Как меня угораздило…  
– Простите, Десятый, – выдохнул за спиной Гокудера. – Это моя вина. Я заснул здесь… я не должен был…  
Заснул? В коридоре под дверью Цуны?  
«Он точно никогда не изменится!»  
Вместе с пластырем нашлись дезинфицирующие салфетки. Цуна поглядел на промокший алыми пятнами платок, спросил:  
– Может, не надо промывать?  
– Нужно убедиться, что не осталось мелких осколков. – Гокудера взял сзади за плечи, подвел к раковине. Включил воду. – Я все сделаю, Десятый. Простите, может быть больно.  
Цуна вцепился здоровой рукой в край раковины, сглотнул и закрыл глаза:  
– Хорошо, Гокудера-кун.  
От рук Гокудеры шло тепло. И, нет, больно почти не было. Разве что совсем немного. Холодная вода, уверенные пальцы, быстрые прикосновения полотенца, пластырь. Шепот:  
– Вот и все, Десятый.  
Щекочущее касание волос к запястью, горячее дыхание на коже. Показалось, или Гокудера правда поцеловал его ладонь? Да нет, конечно же, показалось. Что за ерунда в голову лезет. Цуна вздрогнул, открыл глаза.  
– Десятый, – Гокудера упал на колени, опустил голову, – я приношу глубочайшие извинения.  
– За что? – Цуна разглядывал перечеркнутую полосками пластыря ладонь. – Я сам виноват, такой неуклюжий. Э-э, Гокудера-кун? Не думаю, что я сейчас засну. Не хочешь посидеть немного со мной? Можем перекусить или сока попить хотя бы.  
– Конечно, Десятый! – вскочил, схватил тряпку: – Только пойду, уберу наверху.  
Цуна проводил его взглядом и пошел на кухню. У них есть холодный сок, пирожки с рисом и с грибами, сладкие булочки. После всех этих волнений поесть будет совсем не лишним.  
Неловкость еще оставалась, но Цуна постарался забыть о ней. Встретил Гокудеру улыбкой, кивнул на заставленный едой стол:  
– Садись, Гокудера-кун. Хорошо, что мы много всего накупили, правда? Страшно есть хочу.  
– Я тоже, – признался Гокудера. Отпил сока, взял пирожок. На белом боку кружки от его пальцев остались смазанные красные следы.  
Цуна вскочил:  
– Ты тоже порезался?  
– Совсем немного, – торопливо ответил Гокудера. – Не страшно. Вы не должны тревожиться об этом, Десятый.  
На улице сверкнуло, громыхнуло, и в окно ударил ливень. Хлестал тугими струями, стекла тонко, жалобно дребезжали. Губы Гокудеры дрогнули, как будто он хотел что-то сказать, но не мог. И Цуна решился.  
– Знаешь, Гокудера-кун… – собственный голос слышался с трудом, но так было даже легче. – Я не мог заснуть, сидел, вспоминал. Каким я был полтора года назад. Никчемный Цуна. Последний по всем предметам, слабый, трусливый… хотя, на самом деле, я и сейчас трусливый… В тот день, когда мы с тобой познакомились, помнишь, я опозорился на волейбольном матче. Это был первый раз, когда меня вообще позвали играть. И, если честно, мне нужно было бы отказаться…  
Гокудера сидел, сжав пирожок, зернышки риса сыпались на стол.  
– С того дня моя жизнь начала меняться. Реборн изменил ее. Знаешь, я всегда понимал, что, если бы не Реборн, у меня не появились бы такие друзья. Но…  
Гокудера покачал головой, хотел что-то сказать, но промолчал. Только пальцы сжались так, что пирожок разломался окончательно.  
– Иногда я думаю, что не заслужил, – закончил Цуна. – Того, что вы все со мной. Нет, не говори ничего, Гокудера-кун. Я знаю, что ты скажешь. Я просто хочу, чтобы и ты знал. Я… Мне очень повезло, что у меня такие друзья. Ради вас я хочу стать сильнее.  
– Десятый…  
Цуна, вдруг смутившись, схватил пирожок и спрятался за кружкой с соком.  
– Ты станешь сильнее, – сказал Гокудера. – По-другому просто не может быть.  
Цуна перевел дух: кажется, возникшее между ними напряжение начало уходить. По крайней мере, Гокудера стал похож на себя обычного.  
Они так и просидели до утра на кухне: просто невозможно было бы встать и разойтись по разным комнатам. В конце концов, Гокудера притащил учебник по алгебре и начал объяснять про параболы, точки на оси абсцисс и прочую заумь, которую, по мнению учителя, даже такая бестолочь, как Савада Цунаёши, не может не понимать. И Цуна даже что-то усвоил.  
К утру ливень утих, сменившись спокойным, ровным дождем. Не найдя в доме второго нормального зонтика, Цуна затащил Гокудеру под свой – не мамин же розовый ему давать! Вдвоем оказалось очень неудобно обходить лужи, зато весело идти напрямик. Скоро они оба хохотали во все горло, и это до боли напоминало прежние мирные дни. Вот только что-то все равно скребло, тихо, но назойливо. Сегодня я мог потерять его, думал Цуна. По собственной глупости, будто мало нам Девятого.  
– Гокудера-кун…  
– Что, Десятый?  
– Прости меня. Я дурак.  
Гокудера остановился, выпустив ручку зонтика, Цуна едва успел подхватить.  
– О чем ты, Десятый?!  
– О том, что ты вчера сказал. Знаешь, что бы там ни было сначала, о чем бы ты ни думал… Это давно не важно.  
– Десятый… Я думал, ты… Думал, ты никогда мне этого не простишь.  
– Я повел себя, как дурак. Даже если... Черт… В общем, забыли, ладно? Пожалуйста. Там нечего прощать. Честное слово. Оно давно прошло, понимаешь? Тогда мы оба были другими.  
Гокудера улыбнулся. А в следующее мгновение их догнал Ямамото, радостный, промокший, бросил:  
– Йо! Вы чего стоите, опаздываем же!  
И они побежали, совсем уже не разбирая дороги, поднимая тучи брызг. Гокудера на бегу сложил зонтик, Цуна взвизгнул, когда они обогнали, обрызгав, кого-то из Дисциплинарного Комитета, потом их догнал Рёхей с криком:  
– Экстремально хорошее утро!  
Утро и в самом деле хорошее, счастливо подумал Цуна. И день будет хорошим тоже.  



	10. Гокудера. Тайные мысли

  
Нескольких дней хватило, чтобы жизнь вошла в колею. Вроде и не изменилось ничего – разве что на кухне вместо маман крутятся то девчонки, то Ямамото, то Хаято с Десятым. Ну и, конечно, Реборн не выскакивает как из-под земли в самые неожиданные моменты.  
Иногда, правда, Хаято казалось, что Десятый смотрит на него как-то странно. Задумчиво, вопросительно, встревожено? Хаято не мог понять, знал только, что недоверия в этих взглядах нет. Скорее, может быть, страх потери, тайная радость, что он, Гокудера Хаято – рядом. От этих взглядов сердце то замирало, то билось, как сумасшедшее, и хотелось ущипнуть себя – вдруг проснешься? Раньше, Хаято готов был поклясться именем Пресвятой девы Марии, Десятый не смотрел на него так. Это не сон, говорил себе Хаято, не знаю, чем я заслужил такое счастье, но это самая что ни на есть настоящая реальность. А что у бедолаги Гокудеры Хаято от такой реальности башку сносит – плевать. Пусть сносит. Лишь бы перед Десятым себя не выдать. Он, конечно, решил больше не врать своему боссу ни в чем, но все-таки, наверное, собственное умопомрачение не считается. Это ведь не поступки, а только мысли, они никому не принесут вреда, только самому Хаято. Но ему гореть в аду и без мерзких мыслей о содомии с собственным боссом, он мафиозо и убийца, грехом больше, грехом меньше, какая разница. И Хаято оборачивался на уроках, чтобы лишний раз посмотреть, как Десятый грызет ручку, или как он проводит языком по губам, выводя в тетради кандзи. А потом вспоминал, как они стояли совсем рядом, Десятый почти опирался спиной о Хаято, а Хаято до одури боялся неловким движением сделать Десятому больно. Тогда он еще не знал, что прощен, и думал: может, это последний раз, когда я могу прикоснуться к нему, когда он смотрит на меня и говорит со мной. И тогда он, Гокудера Хаято, поцеловал ладонь Десятого – только для того, чтобы запомнить навсегда и эту ночь, и свою вину, и сводящее с ума ощущение почти-близости.  
Хорошо, что Десятый не понял. Можно по-прежнему ходить с ним рядом, улыбаться, встречаясь взглядами, иногда прикасаться, как будто случайно…  
Ничего такого. Просто они друзья.  
Портили зыбкую идиллию «отчеты» для дона Тимотео. «Реши сам, что и как, – сказал Десятый, – ты лучше меня сообразишь». Ясно, думал Хаято, что нужно писать как можно ближе к правде. В конце концов, и школьные отметки, и разговоры на кухне, и настроение, с которым Савада Цунаёши идет по улице, легко проверить. Да и сам не запутаешься. К тому же скрывать от дона Вонголы было пока нечего, кроме единственного разговора – на крыше, в первый день. Они больше не возвращались к этой теме. Десятый стал осторожным.  
Но правда тоже может быть разной.  
«Понедельник: Десятому задали дополнительное задание по алгебре. Вечером ходили в магазин, уроки делали ночью.  
Вторник: учитель похвалил Десятого и задал ему еще одно дополнительное задание. Десятый сильно ругался. Потом сказал, что лучше он вместо алгебры научится делать омлет, но все сжег, и омлет сделал Ямамото.  
Среда: приходила Миура Хару, делала суп мисо и карри, хотела постирать Десятому рубашки, но он не разрешил, и она обиделась». Нужны Девятому такие отчеты? А вот пусть подавится, других нет!  
С Хару – в среду – Хаято поругался. Глупая девчонка давала достаточно поводов к себе цепляться, и Гокудера с удовольствием их использовал. Миура его раздражала. Она липла к Десятому, как медовый пластырь, и смотрела на него так, будто он действительно обещал на ней жениться. Что по этому поводу думает сам Десятый, ее не интересовало.  
В этот раз поводом стал мисо. Хару обшарила все шкафы на кухне и заявила:  
– Соуса осталось совсем мало, нужно купить, Цуна-сан.  
– Не командуй, – завелся Хаято, – Десятый сам решит, что ему покупать!  
– Я не командую! – Миура уперла руки в бока, как заправская сицилийская скандалистка. – Я помогаю Цуна-сану! А ты, Гокудера Хаято, не лезь, когда…  
– Ну, ну, – вмешался Ямамото. – Пусть Хару хозяйничает, раз ей это нравится. Ее суп вкусно пахнет.  
– Я не буду его есть! – Хаято отодвинулся от стола и скрестил руки на груди.  
Откровенно говоря, за полтора года жизни в Намимори он так и не научился есть японские супы. Вернее, есть-то он их ел, годы одинокого выживания напрочь вытравили детскую привычку делить еду на «вкусное» и «не буду», но… Суп – правильный суп! – должен быть густым, наваристым и острым. Так же, как правильный рис – это ризотто, а не преснятина, которую никакое карри не спасет. И можно же, в конце концов, купить мяса!  
– Десятый, – кажется, Хаято придумал, чем достать нахальную девчонку, – хочешь, я приготовлю для тебя настоящий итальянский минестроне?  
Эффект превзошел все ожидания. Миура уронила соус, покраснела, пискнула что-то непонятное и убежала, хлопнув дверью.  
Ямамото заржал. Десятый застонал, спрятав лицо в ладони, но потом вдруг тоже расхохотался.  
– Чего я не понял? – поинтересовался Хаято.  
– Японских девочек, – хрюкнул Ямамото. – Не знаю, как у вас в Италии, но здесь девчонка предлагает парню приготовить ему суп или постирать рубашки, когда хочет сказать, что согласна выйти за него замуж.  
Иисус милосердный! Вот это ты влип, Гокудера Хаято…  
– Гокудера-кун, – простонал Десятый, – хоть ты не красней, а? Я, правда, с удовольствием попробую твой суп. Мне, правда, интересно!  
Ямамото подобрал соус, заглянул в оставленную Хару кастрюлю.  
– Я закончу мисо. Не переживай, Гокудера, давно пора было намекнуть Хару, что она стала назойлива. Ведь Цуна ни разу не ответил ей «да».  
«Знал бы ты, придурок бейсбольный, о чем я переживаю…»  
Гокудера встал, добрел до ванной и сунул голову под холодную воду. Вернувшись, буркнул в ответ на удивленные взгляды:  
– Я погорячился. Простите, Десятый.  
Не смотреть. И срочно, немедленно занять мысли чем-нибудь другим. Уроками хотя бы.  
– Десятый, задание на завтра надо объяснить?  
– Ой, да! Пожалуйста, Гокудера-кун!  
Остаток вечера прошел спокойно. Вот только перед сном Хаято, кажется, слишком уж задержался в ванной…  
«Здесь предложить парню приготовить ему суп – все равно что сказать: Я хочу за тебя замуж».  
«Я с удовольствием попробую твой суп. Мне, правда, интересно!»  
«О чем ты думаешь, Гокудера Хаято? Ты спятил, совершенно точно спятил!»  
Конечно же, Десятый не имел в виду ничего такого. Просто Хаято все сложней было справляться с его маленькой личной проблемой.  
Хуже, что проблема эта оказалась не единственной. Хаято остался в доме Десятого, но его сумка по-прежнему стояла в комнате Бьянки. Если подумать, здесь больше и негде было поселить гостя; но даже круглосуточно распахнутое окно не помогало избавиться от навязчивого запаха духов сестры – и от вызванных этим запахом воспоминаний. У Хаято крутило живот, а по ночам мучили кошмары. Он просыпался, брел на кухню и сидел там до утра. Однажды заснул, уронив голову на сложенные руки, и в таком виде его нашел утром Десятый. Спросил испуганно:  
– Что случилось, Гокудера-кун?  
Хаято растерялся, не придумал сразу какой-нибудь безобидной отговорки, и в итоге Десятый вытянул из него правду. И. кажется, обиделся.  
– Почему ты сразу не сказал? Мы бы придумали что-нибудь!  
– Извини, – лицо горело от стыда, сказать, кроме этого «извини», было нечего. Хаято опустил голову.  
– Мы ведь друзья, Гокудера-кун? Почему ты думаешь, что мне все равно, когда тебе плохо?  
– Я совсем так не думаю! – Хаято даже испугался: неужели Десятый и правда… но тут заметил быструю улыбку и понял. – Ты ведь на самом деле так не считаешь, правда, Десятый?  
– Я знаю, что ты не хочешь доставлять лишних проблем, и мне это не нравится, – серьезно ответил Десятый. – Твои проблемы – они не только твои, понимаешь?  
Хаято понимал. Еще он понимал, что снова ошибся, снова виноват. Что привычка замыкаться на сто замков сыграла с ним дурную шутку.  
По счастью, было воскресенье, а значит – достаточно времени для сложного разговора.  
– Десятый… – Хаято крепко зажмурился, вдохнул и вскинул голову, заставляя себя смотреть прямо. – Прости. Я должен был рассказать тебе раньше, что проблема не только в Бьянки.  
– Не только?..  
– Я говорил тебе, что сбежал из дома и что ненавижу отца. Но не сказал, почему.  
– Если ты не хочешь, ты совсем не должен говорить.  
– Об этом многие знают в мире мафии. И Девятый знает. Значит, и ты должен. Я тогда услышал, случайно, что моя мать не была женой моего отца, и что ее смерть, – Хаято сглотнул и сжал кулаки, – была странной.  
– Ты думаешь… что ее убили?  
– Она ехала повидаться со мной и разбилась. Не в аварии, просто так: свернула в пропасть на горной дороге. В ее машине нашли подарок для меня. Что еще я должен думать? В мире мафии не любят бастардов, а сын-бастард для босса – не наследник. Отец хотел, чтобы все считали меня родным сыном его жены. Мама ему мешала.  
Десятый накрыл ладонью сплетенные в замок пальцы Хаято:  
– Извини. Пойдем, я знаю, где тебя устроить.  
Вдвоем они достали из кладовки футон.  
– На нем отец спал, – виновато сказал Десятый, – он сакэ облит.  
– Ничего, – радостно отозвался Хаято. – Сакэ это не Бьянкин «Яд».  
А потом он понял, куда именно Десятый решил его переселить, и растерялся до полного онемения. Потому что Десятый затащил футон в свою комнату, сдвинул к окну письменный стол, кивнул на маленький столик, за которым они всей толпой делали уроки:  
– Вынеси куда-нибудь, хоть к Бьянки в комнату, что ли…  
Измерил взглядом образовавшееся место и сказал смущенно:  
– Тесновато, ну ничего, поместимся.  
Футон лег у стены напротив кровати, и проход остался нормальный, не так уж тесно… Хаято сглотнул.  
– Но, Десятый…  
«Что же ты делаешь со мной…»  
– Мне тоже сейчас не слишком приятные сны снятся. Страшно, когда просыпаешься и кажется, что ты совсем один. – Десятый покраснел, но взгляда не отвел. – Пожалуйста, Гокудера-кун, не отказывайся.  
От необходимости срочно что-то отвечать Хаято спас звонок. Пришли ребята.  
– А с уроками теперь можно и на кухне сидеть, – весело сказал Десятый. – Пойдем, Гокудера-кун?  



	11. Цуна. «До» и «после»

  
Цуна не врал Гокудере, когда говорил о плохих снах. Не врал, но и всей правдой это не было. Просто «всю правду» он не сумел бы выразить словами. Она медленно рождалась из смутных, не понятных даже самому Цуне мыслей, странных ощущений, неожиданных воспоминаний и привычных, повседневных дел, которые вдруг стали видеться под ненормальным углом, в изломанном ракурсе, криво и страшно.  
Слишком резко все изменилось. Цуна смотрел в знакомые лица – и видел то, чего не замечал раньше.  
Он видел стальную маску тигра под вечной улыбкой Ямамото – и понимал, что за упорным нежеланием Такеши убивать стояла не мягкость, как сказал тому Сквало, а страх выпустить эту маску наружу. Ямамото не хотел меняться. Он хотел играть в бейсбол, целоваться с девчонками, смеяться и быть славным парнем. Но Сквало уже поманил его своим «путем мечника», а отец напутствовал, одарив непобедимым стилем и мечом-убийцей. Цуна знал, что рано или поздно Ямамото изменится.  
Цуна видел, что Хару, хотя и влюблена искренне, смотрит на него, как на дорогую игрушку в магазине: достаточно попросить хорошенько, и тебе ее купят, и можно будет прижимать к сердцу, наряжать в фартучек, кормить, купать, и что там еще девчонки делают с игрушками. Хвастаться перед подружками, наверное.  
Это было неприятно.  
Цуна видел, что Кёко согласится пойти с ним на свидание, если он попросит, но согласится не всерьез, а просто чтобы не расстраивать хорошего парня Цуну-куна. Для Кёко он был именно «хорошим парнем», другом, всегда готовым помочь. Не больше.  
Это было грустно. Ямамото ошибся, когда сказал, что Цуна мечтает пригласить Кёко на свидание. Уже не мечтает: зачем? Из всех парней в средней Нами Сасагава Кёко любит только собственного братика. Когда-нибудь это изменится, но изменит это не Савада Цунаёши.  
А еще Цуна видел любовь в глазах Гокудеры. Не глупую влюбленность Хару, и, наверное, не то, что сам он чувствовал, думая о Кёко, но почему-то другого слова Цуна не находил. То есть, конечно, там были преданность, желание быть полезным, готовность защищать и сражаться, дружба, но не только. Цуна видел жажду быть рядом, мучительную потребность прикоснуться – и столь же мучительную борьбу с этой потребностью. Он видел, как менялись глаза Гокудеры, когда тот вдруг ловил взгляд Цуны.  
Наверное, думал Цуна, это и есть та самая «гиперинтуиция Вонголы», о которой говорил Реборн. А может, не только она. Взять хоть того же Гокудеру – разве Цуна когда-нибудь приглядывался к нему по-настоящему? Наоборот, как привык с самого начала делать вид «я здесь не при чем» на любую выходку «опасного гангстера», так и осталось на все эти полтора года.  
Теперь же – как будто жизнь переломилась пополам, разделившись на «до» и «после». И, что совсем уж странно, разлом прошел не по битвам за Кольца и не по жестокому и унизительному «уроку» Девятого. Все изменила ночь, когда Цуна сидел и думал о Гокудере, а тот тем временем спал в коридоре у его дверей.  
Воспоминания, которые помогли понять и принять решение, но не давали ответа сейчас: Гокудера тоже изменился в одну ночь, или Цуна раньше не замечал очевидного? Или, может быть, ничего очевидного нет, а он нафантазировал себе сдуру всякой ерунды?  
А итальянский суп и в самом деле оказался вкусным. И готовить его было весело, Гокудера не успевал правильно обжаривать овощи, сердился, огрызался на Ямамото за предложение помочь, требовал у Цуны какие-то особенные специи, они с Такеши перерыли все мамины запасы, потом Ямамото махнул рукой и сбегал к отцу в ресторан. Принес, кроме специй, большую коробку суши:  
– Мы же не будем есть только суп, верно?  
А потом Гокудера рассказывал, как научился готовить этот суп: однажды летом, на случайной подработке в крохотном кафе в пригороде Палермо, когда помощник повара ввязался в поножовщину, не явился на работу, а не закрывать же кафе из-за одного олуха. И признался, что минестроне так и остался вершиной его кулинарных умений.  
В общем, думал Цуна, лежа в темноте и слушая сонное дыхание Гокудеры, всякие сложные вопросы можно отложить на потом, а пока просто жить и радоваться, что друзья рядом. А там, глядишь, все само собой прояснится.  
Очередную встряску Цуне устроили на следующий день. Очевидно, Девятый не относился к любителям откладывать на потом, и установившееся спокойствие его не устраивало.  
Гром грянул после школы, когда Цуна мучился с алгеброй, а Гокудера сидел, уткнувшись в свой ноутбук.  
– Десятый…  
– Что, Гокудера-кун? – отвлечься от функций и уравнений Цуна всегда был рад.  
– Ты проверяешь свой вонгольский ящик? Ну, вдруг там письма тебе…  
Разумеется, Цуне и в голову такое не приходило. Он даже не помнил толком, куда засунул карточку с адресом. Кажется, осталась в кармане рубашки…  
На лице Гокудеры явственно читалось: «Проверь немедленно!»  
Рубашка нашлась в корзине с грязной одеждой, и карточка действительно оказалась в кармане. Хорошо, что постирать не успели! Цуна набрал адрес, ввел пароль. Пальцы дрожали, ладони вспотели от страха. Вряд ли там окажется письмо от мамы! Уж если ему через Гокудеру намекнули проверить…  
«Здравствуй, наследник! Мне кажется, у тебя возникли определенные сложности с твоими девушками. Ты, наверное, хочешь, чтобы Сасагава Кёко относилась к тебе более уважительно? Будь через полчаса в сквере за торговым центром и защити ее».  
– Черт! – Цуна вскочил, кинулся к столу, за таблетками и варежками. – Зачем! Зачем ее впутывать?!  
Что такое «через полчаса», когда это письмо отправили, вдруг уже сейчас…  
И в каком именно сквере, в торговом районе Намимори два сквера, два!  
Если с ней что-то случится!..  
Цуна несся к торговому району, не разбирая дороги, едва успевая уклоняться от столкновений со встречными прохожими. Рядом бежал Гокудера, от этого было немного спокойней: не придется драться в одиночку. Нет, Цуна и в одиночку не побоялся бы, но вдруг Девятый придумал что-нибудь пострашней обыкновенных хулиганов? Он может! А Кёко в любом случае не должна пострадать.  
Первый сквер был пуст. Ну, то есть, полон людей на самом деле, но Кёко там не было, и вообще ничего не происходило. Старушки на лавочках, мамы с колясками, девчонки с куклами, какие-то парни курят в укромном закоулке у задней стены ларька…  
Цуна согнулся, пытаясь отдышаться.  
– Не успеем…  
Сердце колотилось где-то в горле. И это после всех тренировок! Начать, что ли, бегать по городу вместе с Рёхеем?  
– Успеем, Десятый. Я думаю, приказ передали, когда ты открыл письмо, и, скорее всего, тебя должны дождаться. Иначе смысла нет.  
– Ты… – Цуна медленно разогнулся, – ты знаешь что-то?  
– Мне приказали проследить, чтобы ты проверил свой ящик. Остальное, – Гокудера пожал плечами, – чистая логика.  
Цуна медленно вдохнул, выдохнул, сжал кулаки.  
– Побежали.  
Время было не самое удачное для беготни по людным улицам. Как раз тот час раннего вечера, когда делают покупки работающие хозяйки, школьницы выбираются посидеть с подружками в кондитерской, мужчины останавливаются пропустить стаканчик пива после работы… В такой толпе бежать – только на неприятности нарываться, а до места доберешься медленней, чем шагом. Поэтому Цуна с Гокудерой, не сговариваясь, свернули в переулок: до сквера можно пройти задворками, дальше, но зато там людей почти нет. По пути, правда, своротили хлипкий лоток продавца сигарет, тот долго ругался вслед, так что Гокудера не выдержал, пробормотал на бегу:  
– В следующий раз добавлю пару-тройку шашек, чтоб не зря вопил.  
Свернули еще раз, и через два переулка выбежали к скверу. Цуна огляделся.  
– Там, Десятый! – Гокудера рванул в дальний конец, где собрался народ и явно что-то происходило. Цуна понесся следом. Паника нарастала: никто, конечно, не станет нападать на девушку на глазах у стольких людей, но разве толпа не означает, что он уже опоздал и произошло что-то страшное? Со стороны дороги послышалась сирена. Цуна ворвался в толпу, пробился вперед. И чуть не упал от неожиданного облегчения.  
Рёхей развалился на лавочке, раскинув руки поверх решетчатой спинки и вытянув вперед ногу. Кёко сидела рядом на корточках и промокала платком ссадину на его колене. Рядом валялись трое парней хулиганистого вида, и с первого взгляда было очевидно, что они свели тесное знакомство с кулаками старшего Сасагавы.  
На выходе из сквера затормозила машина полиции.  
– Кёко, старший братец, – Цуна наконец-то хоть немного отдышался, – что случилось?  
– Ой, Цуна-кун, – улыбнулась Кёко. – Ничего страшного, ерунда.  
– Никто не смеет приставать к моей сестренке! – Рёхей потряс кулаком; на бинтах багровели пятна крови.  
– Ты поранился, старший братец?!  
– Нет, Савада! Это была легкая драка.  
Подошел полицейский, Кёко встала, начала рассказывать. По ее словам получалась какая-то ерунда: ждала братика, пристали, братик пришел, три нокаута, «Простите, офицер, мой братик – президент клуба бокса»…  
– Удивительно бездарная операция, – прошептал на ухо Гокудера. – Кажется, Девятый нанял местных, а они все на свете перепутали.  
– Слава богу, – отозвался Цуна.  
Рёхей расписался в протоколе, и Кёко поволокла его домой:  
– Пойдем, братик, надо промыть твои ссадины!  
Цуна рухнул на опустевшую лавочку. Сердце бешено билось, дыхание никак не успокаивалось. И все больше охватывала злость, даже не злость, а холодная, расчетливая ярость, очень похожая на ту, с которой он сражался в Битве Неба. Девятый не должен играть жизнями тех, кто дорог Цуне! Не должен. Не смеет. Иначе…  
– Десятый… Твое кольцо…  
Цуна опустил взгляд. Кольцо сияло ярким Небесным пламенем, таким же, как перчатки в Битве Неба.  
– Ой…  
– Погасло… Десятый, как ты это сделал?  
– Не знаю, – Цуна растерянно почесал в затылке. – Я… ну, я просто думал, что должен вас защитить. Что это неправильно, так…  
Гокудера быстро накрыл его ладонь своей:  
– Тише.  
– Да… Пошли домой, Гокудера-кун? – Цуна тоже заметил насторожившего Гокудеру парня, тот медленно подходил ближе и поглядывал в их сторону, стараясь делать это незаметно. Цуна подождал, пока наблюдатель подберется настолько, чтобы слышать их, вздохнул: – Я так и не понял третье задание по алгебре. Поможешь, Гокудера-кун?  
Дома он снова влез в свой ящик.  
«Пожалуйста, дон Тимотео, не делайте так. Я совсем не уверен насчет Кёко».  
Ответ пришел почти сразу.  
«Тебе пора решить, кто из них. На каникулах ты должен представить мне свою невесту. У меня есть кольцо для нее».  
Цуна молча схватился за голову.  



	12. Гокудера. Сны и наваждения

  
Гокудера Хаято не считал себя трусом. Но иногда единственный простой вопрос требует больше смелости, чем самый жестокий бой.  
– Десятый, – Хаято крепко стиснул кулаки и порадовался, что в комнате темно, – ты ведь любишь ее, ну и женись. Нет такой девчонки, которую нельзя завоевать.  
– Я совсем не так ее люблю… – голос Десятого казался совсем убитым, и Хаято вдруг подумал, что его босс тоже радуется темноте.  
– Понимаешь, – продолжал Десятый, – она… Ты ведь сам видишь, как сейчас, и помнишь, наверное, как было раньше. Она была идолом всей школы, а я – Никчемным Цуной, и я не мог мечтать даже о единственном ее взгляде. Это Реборн устроил так, что она обратила на меня внимание. Но…  
Десятый надолго замолчал. Хаято прикусил костяшки пальцев: невыносимо хотелось спросить, что «но», понять, что не так с любовью Десятого к младшей Сасагаве – любовью, которую все, кроме слепой гусыни Кёко, давно принимали как данность. Если Десятый захочет, он расскажет сам. Гокудера Хаято уважает желания своего босса и тайны своего друга.  
– Я слишком обрадовался, наверное, – сказал Десятый. – Все так быстро изменилось. У меня появились друзья, Кёко стала со мной здороваться, приходить в гости. Вот я и насочинял себе. А на самом деле…  
Скрипнула кровать: наверное, Десятый сел. Есть у него такая привычка, подскакивать, когда хочет что-то важное сказать, опасная, кстати, для мафиозо, надо как-нибудь объяснить ему…  
– На самом деле она относится ко мне, как к хорошему другу, и все. А я… наверное, я люблю ее так, как Хару любит меня. Не человека, а свою мечту о нем. Это неправильно, – Десятый засопел, вздохнул. Выпалил: – В общем, совершенно ясно, что нам с ней нельзя жениться!  
– С кем? – глупо переспросил Хаято. Нет, он понял, но, может, он понял что-то не так? Ревность – коварное чувство, слишком часто мешает слышать правильно.  
– С обеими нельзя!  
А сейчас он наверняка схватился за голову и еле удерживается от того, чтобы не закричать свое коронное «Что делать?!». Срань Господня, да любой бы на его месте за голову схватился! Хаято медленно выдохнул. Облизнул губы.  
– Послушай, Десятый… На самом деле у тебя есть еще время решить. В мире мафии принято жениться не сразу, понимаешь? Ты выберешь себе девушку, назовешь ее невестой, но до венчания пройдет не меньше года, а для будущего босса – и больше. Твою невесту должны узнать, и все такое…  
– Год?! Да я еще лет десять жениться не собираюсь!  
– Тебя пока не заставляют, – Хаято встал, шагнул к кровати Десятого, нашел в темноте его руку и сжал. Он не собирался заходить дальше, но почему-то само собой получилось, что в следующий миг он обнимал Десятого за плечи, крепко прижимая к себе, и шептал на ухо:  
– Ты с ума сошел, тихо, молчи, хватит… – а сердце колотилось, как бешеное, вот-вот разорвется, ох и дурак ты, Гокудера Хаято, зачем ты вообще об этом заговорил…  
А потом Десятый обнял его в ответ, уткнулся горячим лбом в плечо. И уже не понять стало, чье сердце стучит так громко, его, Хаято, или Десятого, и Хаято замер, не дыша, мечтая только о том, чтобы это мгновение длилось вечно.  
– Спасибо, Гокудера-кун, – Десятый отстранился, его голос стал почти спокойным, и Хаято чуть не взвыл: вот и все. – Как думаешь, мне, наверное, стоит написать дону Тимотео? Ну, что я понял его и подумаю?  
– Да, – выдохнул Хаято, – так будет лучше.  
Встал, попятился к своему футону. «А чего ты хотел? Опомнись, Гокудера Хаято, ты и так получил слишком много – всего лишь за то, что помешал своему боссу наговорить лишнего. А если тебе этого мало, иди и подрочи, мудак».  
Никуда он, конечно, не пошел. Лежал, глядел в темноту и слушал дыхание Десятого, сначала быстрое и рваное, как будто тот сдерживал слезы, а потом – сонное, тихое, под которое он и сам, наконец, начал проваливаться в сон.  
Ему снилось, что он целует Десятого. Робко, едва касаясь, уверенный, что босс оттолкнет и не простит, что этот поцелуй, первый и неожиданный – во сне Хаято и сам не знал, почему он осмелился – станет и последним. Как единственный глоток воды в жаркий сицилийский полдень, как последняя сигарета перед смертью. Это было сладко и горько, до слез, до тянущей боли в сердце. А потом, едва он отстранился, Десятый вдруг нашел его губы своими, и Хаято понял, что помилован. Они целовались страстно, исступленно, и это было, пожалуй, тоже – как перед смертью. Будто оба они знали, что этот раз единственный.  
Хаято проснулся с бешено стучащим сердцем и каменным стояком. Какое-то время он лежал, вслушиваясь в тихое дыхание Десятого, потом встал, стараясь двигаться беззвучно, и спустился вниз. Дрочить на босса в его же комнате было бы непозволительным кощунством.  
Для разрядки хватило нескольких движений. Но сон помнился слишком явственно, губы горели, будто Хаято и правда целовался, а тут еще вспомнилось, как Десятый обнял его вечером – пусть не имея в виду ничего такого, но все же! Несколько бесконечных мгновений одуряющей близости, кожа к коже, биение чужого сердца у твоей груди…  
«Холодный душ, Хаято?»  
Вечернее объятие и поцелуи из сна сплелись, не разобрать, что было, а чего не было: стук сердца, нежная кожа под ладонями, горячее дыхание…  
«Не поможет тебе холодный душ, Гокудера Хаято. Ничто тебе уже не поможет. Разве что пуля в лоб».  
Хаято прислонился затылком к холодной стене, прикусил губу и снова задвигал рукой. Иначе он просто не сможет заснуть.  
Приговоренный к смерти имеет право на последнюю сигарету.  
К счастью, Десятый не проснулся от шатаний Гокудеры. Остаток ночи Хаято пролежал, глядя в темноту, ни о чем не думая, уставший и опустошенный. А утром наваждение развеялось. Приближались экзамены, учителя зверствовали, заваливали тестами на каждом уроке, тут не до глупых снов. Десятый нервничал, Хаято пытался по-быстрому, на переменах, что-то ему объяснить – и тоже психовал. Обед ушел на подготовку к контрольной по химии, но не похоже, чтобы эта подготовка сильно им помогла. В общем, к концу школьного дня даже Хаято был вымотан и выжат, а уж о Десятом и говорить нечего. Только Ямамото улыбался по-прежнему: ему не так уж важны оценки, у него бейсбол и отцовский ресторан, есть чем заняться в жизни и без химии с алгеброй.  
Что хуже, по школе ползали слухи о нападении на Сасагаву Кёко. Гокудера давно отучил одноклассников соваться к себе с глупыми вопросами, так что к нему не лезли, а вот Десятый, сама Кёко и, судя по воплям из соседнего класса, Рёхей, не знали, куда деваться.  
После уроков поднялись втроем на крышу. Десятый сразу подбежал к ограждению – стоял там, смотрел, как идут домой Кёко с братом, и обернулся, только когда они скрылись за поворотом.  
– Что вчера случилось с Сасагавой? – спросил Ямамото. – Ты знаешь, Цуна?  
Десятый коротко простонал и сел, обхватив голову руками.  
– Хоть ты бы к нему не лез, – буркнул Хаято. – Придурок. Не видишь, без тебя достали?  
– Только я и знаю, – пробормотал Десятый. – Мы, то есть. Это снова Девятый.  
– Девятый?! – вытаращился Ямамото. – Зачем?!  
– Гокудера-кун, расскажи ему, пожалуйста.  
Хаято пожал плечами и рассказал. Ямамото растерянно почесал в затылке:  
– Не понимаю. Что он из Цуны хочет сильного босса сделать, это понять можно, но женить зачем? Э-э, Цуна? А ты сам что думаешь? Тебе же нравится Сасагава?  
Хаято посмотрел на Десятого. Тот, кажется, раздумывал, то ли побиться головой о бетон, то ли сразу спрыгнуть с крыши.  
– Отстань от него, идиот! Не хочет он жениться! И на Сасагаве тоже не хочет! Десятый, пожалуйста, не переживайте так!  
– Но надо же что-то делать! Я не могу так больше! Я все время жду, что он еще придумает, я все время за вас боюсь, за всех, я должен вас защитить, но я не знаю, как! Он же псих, хуже Варии! Настоящий сумасшедший!  
– Ну, успокойся, Цуна, – Ямамото приобнял Десятого за плечи. – Ты не один. Что-нибудь придумаем.  
Хаято сел, оперся спиной и затылком о сетку ограждения. Сетка, нагретая жарким летним солнцем, обжигала даже сквозь рубашку. И небо отсюда казалось таким близким, протяни руку и достанешь…  
– Я убью его.  
– Что?!  
– Гокудера!  
Только теперь Хаято понял, что именно он сказал. Повторил, медленно пробуя страшные слова на вкус, катая на языке, словно леденцы:  
– Я его убью.  
– Ты с ума сошел, – прошептал Десятый. – Ты не сможешь.  
И тут Хаято взорвался.  
– Это ты не сможешь! Ты понимаешь, чего от тебя хотят, куда тебя тянут, понимаешь? Послушай меня, я все это время шел за тобой, как за боссом, но ты не сможешь! Ты не такой! Это не для тебя, ты не знаешь, что такое настоящая мафия, это не игрушки, в которые играл с нами Реборн, и не кино про крутых бандитов! Ты уже с ума сходишь, а ведь еще ничего не началось, ничего! Ты сможешь смотреть, как живого человека закатывают катком в бетон, и улыбаться? Сможешь отправить школьника с полным ранцем героина в соседний город, потому что на него полиция не обратит внимания, и приказать его убить, чтобы не разболтал случайно, кому и от кого вез груз? Ты отдашь приказ взорвать полное людей кафе только из-за того, что его хозяин платит за охрану твоим врагам? Это работа босса! Так он защищает свою семью! Ты…  
Хаято поймал взгляд Десятого и замер, не договорив. Первый раз он видел в глазах Савады Цунаёши такой беспредельный ужас.  
«Все. Сейчас он поймет, что я… Больше он не захочет меня видеть. Потому что он не такой, а я…»  
Хаято защелкал зажигалкой. Пальцы тряслись.  
– Го… Гокудера-кун…  
– Простите, Десятый. Я наговорил лишнего.  
– Нет… Но ты должен был сказать это раньше.  
Должен был. Наверное, должен был. Но разве это изменило бы хоть что-то?  
– Простите, Десятый.  
Хаято посмотрел на окурок в своих пальцах – когда успел выкурить? Раздавил о бетон парапета. Предательская дрожь не унималась.  
– Ты… – Десятый замолчал, отвел взгляд.  
– Спрашивайте. – Хаято затянулся, сильно, до головокружения.  
– Все, что ты говорил…  
– Это правда. Это и есть мафия, Десятый.  
– И ты все равно хотел…  
Почему так болит сердце, и сигаретный дым совсем не помогает прийти в себя…  
– Я родился сыном босса. Я рос, зная, что стану мафиозо, и когда я убежал, я все равно работал на мафию. Я не знал другой жизни. Пока, – Хаято удивленно посмотрел на прогоревший окурок, смял пустую пачку, – пока не приехал сюда.  
Сон был в руку, пришла вдруг ясная, слишком ясная мысль. Последняя сигарета перед смертью.  
Хаято встал. Голова кружилась. Черт, сколько он выкурил? А, неважно.  
– Я убийца, Десятый. Я не знаю, сколько смертей на моей совести, я ни разу не убил, глядя своей жертве в глаза, но это ничего не меняет. В мафии нет чистых. Наверное, мне нет места рядом с вами. Простите.  
– Перестань, – Десятый стиснул его ладонь, и Хаято вздрогнул: пальцы босса были ледяными. – Перестань, пожалуйста.  
На плечи легли теплые ладони. Ямамото? Этому-то что…  
– Пойдемте ко мне, ребята. Будем есть суши и говорить о девчонках.  
– Придурок ты…  
На самом деле Хаято было все равно, куда идти и о чем говорить. Слишком хреново для того, чтобы выбирать, думать, решать. Но были руки, которые помогали держаться. Люди, которым, как оказалось, плевать на его прошлое. Друзья, семья – не важно, как назвать, важно, что они есть.  



	13. Цуна. Вопросы и решения

  
Они сидели у Ямамото уже, наверное, с час, но разговор не складывался. Гокудера уткнулся в свою тарелку и, кажется, просто не смел поднять взгляд. Сам же Цуна даже думать толком не мог, не то что говорить, да еще о девчонках. Слова Гокудеры вертелись в голове, обрастали неожиданными подробностями, накладывались на знакомые лица. «Ты смог бы послать школьника»… Фута пятится от громилы с пистолетом, разворачивается, но убежать не успевает. Выстрел, кричат люди, пушистые каштановые волосы темнеют от крови. «Взорвать кафе, полное людей»… Вот это, где сидят они сейчас, ресторан отца Ямамото. Такеши, его отец, две симпатичные девчонки за угловым столиком, уставший мужчина у стойки, сосед, заглянувший перекинуться парой слов. Взрыв, дым, огонь, искалеченные тела. «Мама ему мешала»… Мама. Что сможет сделать Цуна, если его мама тоже будет мешать? Сейчас ее просто увезли подальше, а вдруг этого покажется Девятому мало?  
– О чем ты думаешь, Цуна?  
Ямамото, на самом деле, всегда знает, когда лучше помолчать. Все это время он просто подкладывал друзьям суши и подливал чай. И заговорил ровно тогда, когда молчание стало невыносимым.  
Вот только Цуна вряд ли сумеет ответить на такой простой вопрос. О чем он думает? О том, что ненавидит мафию? Что пытается представить, как Гокудера жил в своей Италии? Или что боится теперь в сто раз сильнее, чем раньше?  
– Я дурак, вот о чем я думаю.  
Гокудера не поднял головы, хотя по всем правилам должен был вскинуться с возмущенным «Десятый!» Значит, до сих пор считает себя виноватым. Вот только за что? За то, что раньше не рассказывал – или что рассказал сейчас? Непонятный он, Гокудера Хаято. Или это Цуна такой глупый, что понять не может? Эй, где ты, вонгольская гиперинтуиция, куда делась, когда нужна до зарезу?  
– Еще я думаю о Реборне. Но это то же самое, что думать, какой я дурак.  
– Цуна…  
– Он вечно мне говорил: «Потому что ты босс», – а я только кричал, что не хочу быть боссом и что вы мои друзья. Я ни разу не задумался о том, как на самом деле.  
– На самом деле?  
– Да. Мои друзья – вы двое. Остальные… Ламбо – раздражающий ребенок, И-пин и Фута тоже всего лишь дети. Хибари-сан… представляешь, что будет, если назвать его другом? Рёхей только и мечтает затащить меня в свой боксерский клуб. Хром снова пропала куда-то, Мукуро в тюрьме, и он страшный. Девчонки – это девчонки, их нельзя впутывать в наши дела. Но они все… вы все! Моя семья, понимаешь? Я сделаю все, чтобы защитить вас. Правильно Реборн говорил, что я бестолковый. Это так просто, почему я понял только сейчас?  
– Значит, босс?  
Цуне показалось, что Ямамото спросил в шутку, вот только глаза у него стали очень уж серьезные. Цуна вцепился в кружку, стиснул ее в ладонях так крепко, что пальцам стало больно. «Ты сможешь убивать невинных ради своей Семьи? Это работа босса, Десятый!»  
«Нет. Невинных – никогда. Но невинные не угрожают нашей мирной жизни. А Девятый…»  
– Гокудера-кун…  
Гокудера медленно поднял голову.  
– Ты был прав. Спасибо, что заставил меня задуматься. Теперь я знаю, что должен делать.  
– Десятый?..  
– Ты был прав, – повторил Цуна. – Вы моя семья. Я должен вас защитить. Если для этого нужно стать сильным, я стану.  
Ямамото покачал головой. Сказал:  
– Ты ничего не ел, Гокудера.  
– Тошнит.  
– Это от голода. И курить не надо было столько. Ешь.  
– Да, ешь, Гокудера-кун, – Цуна наконец-то отпустил несчастную кружку, мельком удивившись, что не раздавил ее. – А потом пойдем погуляем, ладно? Все равно после сегодняшних тестов учеба в голову не полезет.  
Гокудера кивнул, взял суши. Он жевал медленно, мысли его явно витали где-то далеко, и вряд ли они были радостными. А Цуна думал: можно ли защитить человека от его собственного прошлого? «Эта кровь, эта боль и ненависть. Мафия сделала тебя таким. Даже если бы не остальные, только ради тебя – я уже не должен соглашаться. Тебе больше, чем всем нам, нужна наша мирная жизнь в Намимори. А остальные никогда не должны столкнуться с тем, что пришлось видеть и пережить тебе. Это слишком жутко».  
Цуна хотел помочь Ямамото убрать посуду, но Такеши покачал головой и показал взглядом на Гокудеру. Тот снова замер, глядя в никуда, глаза злые, губы плотно сжаты.  
«Я никогда не спрошу тебя, что ты видел и что делал в своей Италии. Пусть та твоя жизнь остается в прошлом».  
– На речку, Гокудера-кун, Ямамото? Искупаемся.  
– Здорово, – Ямамото широко улыбнулся. – Я возьму тетрадь. Спишу у Гокудеры алгебру.  
– Я еще не делал.  
– Значит, сделаешь, и я спишу.  
– Ну ты нахал!  
Ямамото захохотал и выбежал на улицу.  
«Ему тоже все равно, босс или нет? Примет любое мое решение? Реборн сказал, он прирожденный киллер…»  
– Эй, Цуна, не отставай!  
По городу они бежали, размахивая сумками – школьники, урвавшие час для развлечения. На реке оказалось полно народу, и они прошли дальше, туда, где берег становился обрывистым, а быстрое течение мешало купаться. Переплыли на другой берег, под скалы – там даже охрана Девятого не сможет подобраться незаметно.  
– Цуна, – Ямамото лег на узкую полоску травы у самой воды, закинул руки за голову, – что ты решил?  
Цуна посмотрел на него, на севшего в тень под скалу Гокудеру. Они и правда примут любое решение Цуны? Почему-то хотелось, чтобы им было не все равно. Подчиненные слепо идут за боссом, но друзья должны схватить его за руку и остановить, если он свернет не туда.  
– Я решил… – Цуна сжал кулаки. – Мне плевать на Вонголу. Я ненавижу мафию. Я сделаю все, чтобы мафия не трогала тех, кто мне дорог. Если для этого придется убить Девятого, если другого выхода нет…  
– Ты не сможешь! – они сказали это в один голос, Ямамото сел, едва не свалившись в воду, Гокудера вскочил, и оба глядели на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
– А что остается? – «И сколько раз уже я делал то, что никогда бы, кажется, не смог? Этому Реборн меня научил».  
– Мы сделаем это, – серьезно сказал Такеши. – Вдвоем, так, Гокудера?  
– Я и один смогу, – буркнул Гокудера.  
Ямамото засмеялся.  
– Ты совсем не умеешь играть в команде. Он сильнее тебя, мы и вдвоем можем не справиться. В одиночку шансов нет.  
– Втроем, – упрямо поправил Цуна. – Это мое решение.  
«Боги, что я несу, я сошел с ума, нас убьют! С ним не справилась Вария!»  
– Ради тебя, Десятый, мы справимся, – Гокудера вскинул сжатый кулак.  
Ямамото присвистнул. Над кольцом Урагана пылало алое пламя.  
– Ради тебя, – повторил Гокудера, – я клянусь, Десятый, у нас все получится.  
Он улыбнулся бешеной, сумасшедшей улыбкой и ударил кулаком по скале. Пламя растеклось по камню, вспыхнули и опали пеплом редкие проросшие в трещинах травинки. А потом скала начала… нет, даже не рушиться. Осыпаться щебнем и песком, как будто пламя Гокудеры разом состарило ее на тысячу лет.  
Цуна вскинул руки, защищая голову от камней, вскрикнул: от кисти к локтю прошлась острая боль.  
– Назад! – Ямамото оттащил их в реку. – На тот берег, быстро! Гокудера, ты цел? Цуна!  
Цуна моргнул: стена воды встала вертикально, отгораживая их от обвала. Как за толстым мутным стеклом, за ней беззвучно сталкивались, бились и падали камни.  
– Быстро, – заорал Ямамото, – долго я не удержу!  
– Десятый, держись за меня, поплыли!  
Цуна не понял, как им удалось выбраться. Чудом, наверное. Он плыл, держась онемевшей рукой за Гокудеру: «Греби, ты умеешь, ты выплывешь», – потом Гокудера выволок его на берег, следом выскочил Ямамото, стряхнул с катаны брызги, и стена воды обрушилась, выплескиваясь на берег мутной волной. Грохот ударил по ушам, и настала тишина, сквозь которую с трудом пробивались чьи-то далекие крики.  
Цуна протер глаза, поморгал. Ощупал руку: болит и опухла, черт, хоть бы не перелом! «От динамита проблем было меньше!» Гокудера, пошатнувшись, сел на траву.  
– Гокудера-кун!  
– Все в порядке, Десятый. Сейчас…  
Камни запрудили реку от берега до берега, вместо скалы высилась гора щебня. Хорошо, что они оставили вещи на этом берегу. И счастье, что Ямамото не расстается со своим мечом! Иначе, наверное, они погибли бы…  
– Ну ты даешь, – сказал рядом Ямамото. – Я думал, только Рёхей так умеет.  
– Это не я, – Гокудера ощупывал голову, его руки и волосы были в крови. – Это кольцо. Я и не думал…  
– Пламя, – прошептал Цуна. – Я видел. Алое пламя. Значит, ты тоже можешь, Гокудера-кун.  
– Это кольцо, – повторил Гокудера.  
– Но мое пламя не такое.  
Ямамото хмыкнул, сжал кулак. Над его кольцом заплясал голубой язычок огня.  
– Тоже другое.  
– Дождь, – медленно проговорил Гокудера. – Небо. Ураган. Наверняка остальные тоже могут, и тоже другое. Будем проверять?  
– Нет, – быстро сказал Цуна. – Не надо никого впутывать.  
– Вопрос, знает ли Девятый.  
– Кстати, к нам идут, – Ямамото разжал кулак, огонек погас. – Что говорим?  
– Ничего не знаем, чудом выжили, Десятому нужно в больницу, – Гокудера поморщился.  
– Тебе тоже нужно в больницу.  
– Ничего страшного. Отлежаться…  
– Там и отлежимся, – вздохнул Цуна. – Хорошо бы до завтра не выпустили, а то опять контрольные.  
На самом деле его мысли, конечно, были далеки от завтрашних контрольных. Но о чем еще говорить школьникам, когда рядом куча людей? Ясно, что не об убийствах…  
Из больницы их отпустили утром. Цуну – с рукой в тугой повязке, Гокудеру – с выстриженной макушкой, швами на голове и постельным режимом в предписаниях. Гокудера возмущался, но Цуна заставил его лечь и сам не пошел в школу.  
– Я все равно неделю лежать не буду, – заявил Гокудера.  
– Будешь, – ответил Цуна. – Ты нам здоровый нужен.  
«Нужен» крыть было нечем, Гокудера недовольно сопел, хмурился, а потом заснул. Цуна послонялся по дому, хотел вымыть пол – частью от скуки, а больше для того, чтобы утереть нос девчонкам, наверняка ведь после школы придут – но одной рукой не справился. Включил компьютер и влез в свой вонгольский ящик.  
На этот раз интуиция не подвела.  
«Цунаёши, вспомни, заметили ли вы вчера что-то необычное. Любая мелочь может оказаться важной. Мы ведем расследование, но пока никаких зацепок. Будьте осторожны».  
Похоже, подумал Цуна, Девятый считает, что это было покушение. Слава богу. Все та же интуиция вопила, что о кольцах лучше молчать.  
«Ничего необычного, мы хотели искупаться, на речке было много людей, и мы пошли дальше. Я думаю, кто угодно мог нас там заметить. У Гокудеры сотрясение, ему сказали неделю лежать. Что мне делать? Я не пошел сегодня в школу».  
Вместо ответного письма зазвонил телефон.  
– Цунаёши.  
Сердце заколотилось в страхе.  
– Д-да, дон Тимотео. Здравствуйте.  
– Расскажи подробно, что было до того, как вы пошли на реку.  
– Ну… мы сидели у Ямамото, ели суши. Разговаривали.  
– О чем? Вас могли слышать посторонние?  
– Не знаю, мы вообще в углу сидели, вроде бы рядом никого не было. О чем… ну, о разном. Ну… – Девятый выжидающе молчал, – обо мне вообще-то. О том, что должен делать босс, и все такое.  
– Хорошо. Кто предложил пойти купаться?  
– Я.  
– Громко?  
– М-м… не помню. Наверное. Кажется, да.  
– Запомни на будущее, наследник. Никто не должен знать о твоих планах.  
– Я понял, – вздохнул Цуна.  
– Пока Гокудера не встанет, сиди дома.  
– Хорошо.  
В трубке загудело, Цуна нажал на отбой. Слава богу. Кажется, и Девятого можно обмануть.  



	14. Гокудера. Гипотеза, объясняющая все

  
Постельный режим, мрачно думал Хаято, изобрели извращенцы вроде Шамала. Лежишь, бесишься от скуки, мысли дурные в голову лезут… И ладно бы что серьезное, а то – голова болит! Поболит и перестанет, не привыкать.  
Первые два дня постоянно хотелось спать. Десятый сказал, что без Гокудеры в школу не пойдет и вообще на улицу не выйдет, а дом охраняют, и если Гокудера считает себя ответственным за его, Цуны, безопасность, то пусть спит спокойно. Хаято углядел в этих словах намек – какая «безопасность», из-за его глупости чуть не погибли все трое! – но Десятый глядел очень честными глазами, на его лице было только сочувствие, а открыто признать вину и попросить прощения Гокудера Хаято не мог – не для лишних ушей тема. Оставалось смириться и спать.  
На третий день голова болеть перестала, валяться надоело до одури, а тошнило уже не от сотрясения, а от желания курить. В сумке сигарет не оказалось. Перетряхнув по третьему разу тетради и учебники, Хаято вспомнил, как мял в кулаке пустую пачку, злобно выругался и задумался о вылазке к ближайшему автомату с сигаретами. Тут вошел Десятый, возмутился и приказал ложиться обратно:  
– Все равно тебе курить сейчас нельзя, наверное.  
Спорить с боссом Хаято не мог, хотя насчет «нельзя» тот спорол, конечно, полную чушь. Ладно, после школы придет Ямамото, можно будет его попросить купить… Пока же Хаято лег, пристроил на грудь ноутбук, вышел в вонгольскую почту и сорвал злость на Девятом. Просто образцовую истерику закатил: что это было, кто виноват, куда смотрела охрана и должен ли теперь он, Гокудера Хаято, сделать все, чтобы Десятый не выходил за город? Хаято понимал, что играет с огнем, но – в первый раз, что ли? А совсем промолчать о таком впечатляющем инциденте он в любом случае не должен, правда ведь?  
Дон Тимотео ответил сразу. Советовал не напрягаться, лечиться и не выходить из дома, пока Вонгола не закончит расследование. Последнее не радовало, учитывая, что шансы найти гипотетических врагов равны нулю. Хаято подумал и напомнил о школе, экзаменах и почти постоянных провалах Десятого в тестах по математике. Школу Девятый разрешил и пообещал усилить охрану.  
Это значит, мрачно подумал Хаято, что для секретных разговоров остается только школьная крыша. Доигрался.  
Потом Девятый затребовал подробный отчет о дне перед «покушением», а получив его, снова приказал не напрягаться, лечиться, а после – не терять бдительности. И на этом пришлось успокоиться.  
Следующий день Хаято думал о пламени. Это была загадка, над которой стоило поломать голову. К тому же она отвлекала от навязчивого желания смотреть на Десятого, а когда тот спускался вниз – перебирать в памяти каждое прикосновение и каждый взгляд. И воображать себе… всякое. Не то сейчас состояние у Гокудеры Хаято, чтобы бегать дрочить тайком. Десятый его в туалет за ручку водит, не отвязаться, еду в комнату таскает – после того, как в первый день не вовремя закружилась голова, и Хаято свалился с лестницы. Не докажешь ему, что случайно!  
Поэтому Хаято лежал, закрыв глаза, и старательно вспоминал каждую мелочь, услышанную во время боев за Кольца. Пламя предсмертной воли, пламя ярости, пламя – индивидуально для каждого, как отпечатки пальцев…  
Пламя и кольца…  
Разное пламя, разные кольца, огонь над кольцом Цуны – что же Десятый говорил тогда? «Я думал, что должен вас защитить», – кажется, так.  
Что думал сам Хаято, когда вспыхнуло его кольцо, он знал слишком хорошо – и предпочел бы не говорить об этом ни с кем. Но, наверное, можно предположить общее – решимость защитить тех, кто тебе дорог, любой ценой, чем бы это ни грозило тебе. Десятый не думал о себе, когда друзьям угрожала опасность, Хаято знал это слишком хорошо. А он сам, Гокудера Хаято, готов сто раз умереть ради своего босса.  
Теория получалась вполне стройная. Недостаток у нее был один: как любая теория, она нуждалась в практической проверке, но как?!  
А потом – внезапным озарением – вспомнились кольца, горящие в ручонках варийского коротышки, и рассказ о том, как доставали изо льда Занзаса. И картина сложилась так четко и ясно, что Хаято, застонав, выругался и обозвал себя кретином: давно бы надо было сообразить, что к чему!  
А заодно – как мало у них на самом деле шансов.  
Хаято потянулся к сумке, достал сигареты. Спасибо Ямамото, все-таки купил для него пачку, хотя Десятый и запретил.  
Спустился вниз, наваливаясь на перила и поминая шепотом Иисуса и Мадонну исключительно неприличным образом, тихо, по стеночке, прошел мимо кухни. Хотя мог бы особо и не таиться: Десятый доказывал девчонкам, что прекрасно может и сам достать из холодильника готовую еду и налить в кружку сок, и совсем не нужно кому-то сидеть тут целый день, пропуская школу из-за них с Гокудерой, достаточно того, что они приходят вечером и помогают готовить! А девчонкам что-то доказывать – это ж сплошные вопли, хоть строем с песнями мимо маршируй, не заметят.  
Хаято вышел на крыльцо и выбил из пачки сигарету.  
Иногда для счастья нужно удивительно мало. Сидеть на нагретых солнцем ступеньках, курить и ни о чем не думать. Смотреть в небо, на неторопливые облака. Знать, что сейчас выбежит Десятый и…  
– Гокудера-кун! Зачем ты встал, тебе еще три дня…  
– Мне хорошо. Правда.  
«Хорошо, что я не должен говорить о Девятом здесь. Может, еще что-то придумаю».  
– Еще и куришь!  
– Ага.  
Десятый вздохнул и сел рядом. Близко, почти касаясь плечом.  
– Мне тоже хорошо. Но только пока я не думаю о школе. Кёко принесла задания, там так много!  
– Завтра сделаем, Десятый, не волнуйся.  
– Как твоя голова? Болит?  
– С ума сходит от скуки. Я согласен даже на школу, это лучше, чем тупо валяться. Когда у Ямамото матч?  
– Завтра.  
– Пойдем смотреть? Плевать на постельный режим, мне правда уже хорошо.  
– Ну… давай завтра решим?  
Хаято кивнул: это было почти согласие.  
Назавтра оказалось, что он себя переоценил. То есть на матч они все же пошли, но Хаято почти все время просидел, привалившись к плечу Десятого, пытаясь справиться с гудящей от зрительских воплей головой. Чертов бейсбол, что они все находят в этом идиотизме?! Чертовы девчонки, зачем они орут над ухом, чертов Ямамото, маньяк тупой игры, чертов постельный режим, из-за которого обрадуешься любой возможности сбежать из чертовой постели.  
После матча всей толпой пошли к Ямамото. Гокудера тоскливо посмотрел на недосягаемую – пока – школьную крышу.  
– Ты как, Гокудера-кун? – спросил Десятый. – Может, домой?  
– Нормально я.  
Десятому хочется посидеть со всеми, и вообще, зачем портить бейсбольному придурку праздник. Средняя Нами не каждый день побеждает в финале. Всего-то, – Хаято усмехнулся, – раз в году. А там можно пристроиться где-нибудь в углу, сидеть тихо и смотреть, как веселятся остальные.  
Вот только у Десятого, как оказалось, тоже не было настроения веселиться. Совсем скоро он нашел Хаято, сел рядом, спросил тихо:  
– Что не так, Гокудера-кун?  
– Думаю, – ответил Хаято. – О… о всяком.  
– Я-ясно, – протянул Десятый. – Значит, завтра в школу?  
– Да, надо.  
Чертова бдительность, чертов Девятый.  
В школе Хаято дремал над тетрадками, иногда оглядывался на отчаянно страдавшего Десятого – тому, кажется, снова светило дополнительное задание – и ждал обеда. На сердце скребли кошки: Хаято рад был бы оставить свои теории при себе, но Десятый должен знать. Слишком многое на кону.  
Когда наконец-то выбрались на крышу, Хаято хотелось только лечь, смотреть в небо и не думать ни о чем. Может, так получится остановить время, остаться навсегда в этом мирном дне. Пришлось встряхнуть себя, как ленивого кота за шкирку. Хаято зажал в зубах сигарету, затянулся.  
– Десятый. Ямамото. Я тут думал, и… В общем, лопухи мы, и надули нас, как лопухов.  
Десятый глядел растерянно, улыбка Ямамото застыла, а взгляд словно подернулся холодным дождем.  
– Глядите, – хотелось занять чем-то руки, Хаято вертел в пальцах зажигалку, щелкал, выпуская язычок пламени. – Мы думали, из-за Голы Моски, что битвы за кольца подстроил Занзас. Но Реборн говорил, что пламя нельзя подделать и что приказ дона Тимотео подлинный. И твой отец, Десятый, с ним тоже согласился. Значит, причин сомневаться не было.  
– Но ведь Занзас похитил Девятого?  
– Скорей всего, уже после того приказа. Решил перевернуть план по-своему.  
– Думаешь? – Десятый растерянно почесал в затылке. – Но зачем Девятому бессмысленные битвы? Он ведь знал, что Занзас…  
– Знал, – Хаято затушил окурок, повертел в пальцах следующую сигарету и спрятал пачку в сумку. А то снова не заметит, как всю скурит. – Вот именно, знал. Глядите, есть одна штука, которая объясняется только этим. Занзас был запечатан во льду, так? Единственный способ растопить этот лед – пламя всех колец. Мы сами видели. И, помните, тот коротышка из Варии сказал, там было семь отметин?  
– От колец…  
– А кольца были у Девятого! И он отдал половину Варии, а другие половинки позволил отдать нам! И он сам написал тот приказ, о битвах! Там была печать его посмертной воли, такое не подделать! И, конечно, он все знает о кольцах Вонголы, он же босс.  
«А единственный наш шанс – в его уверенности, что мы ничего не знаем».  
Десятый схватился за голову:  
– Но зачем?!  
– Это ясно, – в глазах Ямамото холодный дождь сменился зимним льдом. – Отборочный матч, Цуна, так это называется.  
– Десятый… Ты единственный, кто обязан был выжить, из-за крови Вонголы. Я думаю, он как-то подстраховал тебя, или хотел подстраховать, до того как Занзас засунул его в Моску. А остальные – два комплекта Хранителей, один комплект колец, почему не выбрать лучших. Отборочный матч, верно. Это объясняет все. Даже ненависть Занзаса. Для всех это был честный бой двух наследников, но он-то знал, что он не настоящий наследник. Должен был понимать, что его послали на верную смерть! – Хаято не выдержал, достал сигарету. – Хотел бы я знать, как его заставили. – Отчетливо вспомнился прижатый ко лбу ствол, бешеные глаза и странный взгляд – поверх его головы, на дона Тимотео. – И почему он теперь такой послушный.  
– Тот, кто называл себя его отцом… – Десятый замотал головой: – Не верю! Может, он знал, что я не смогу убить? И просто хотел доказать Занзасу, что бессмысленно бороться за кольцо, которое его не примет?  
– Доказать можно было проще. Собрать кольцо, самому надеть Занзасу на палец и сказать: «Убедись, сынок».  
– Верно, – хохотнул Ямамото.  
– Я думаю, он как раз рассчитывал, что ты убьешь. – «Прости, Десятый, я знаю, как тебе больно сейчас, но я должен объяснить». – Защищая свою жизнь, или в ярости, пытаясь отомстить за друзей – а как еще можно заставить тебя убить? Это даже трудней, чем посадить Занзаса на поводок.  
– Первый урок на босса? Уже тогда? – Десятый закрыл глаза и сжал кулаки. – Ненавижу. Это же на самом деле невероятное везение, что вы все остались живы. Такие жестокие бои, и тот яд… Ненавижу его.  
– Он подобрал бы для тебя команду Хранителей из выживших и научил держать ее в кулаке. С варийцами это было бы похоже на уроки Реборна – сделай, или умрешь.  
– Да они бы так и так меня убили!  
– Вряд ли. Скорей всего, за твою жизнь они бы отвечали своими. Только ты бы об этом не знал.  
– Понимаю Занзаса. На его месте… – Десятый замер, нахмурившись. – Занзас… Ребята! Занзас швырялся пламенем прямо с рук, не только стрелял. Я никогда не пробовал, но… вдруг мои перчатки тоже так могут? Пламя намного удобнее в дальнем бою, чем в ближнем.  
– Стрелять пламенем, – Хаято представил, как рушится та скала – а они стоят спокойно на другом берегу, в безопасности. – Если мы сможем…  
– Тогда, – Ямамото широко улыбнулся, – мы сможем все.  



	15. Цуна. Ненависть

  
– Занзас, – сказал Цуна. – Он был неправильный.  
Гокудера щелкнул зажигалкой, затянулся нервно. Ямамото слегка повернул голову.  
Оба ждали, что скажет Цуна дальше, а он не знал, как объяснить.  
В последние дни мысли о Занзасе стали просто навязчивыми. Даже не мысли – воспоминания. Голос, смех, глаза. «Трагедия. Нет, комедия». «Я не спешу».  
Даже снился – улыбка конченого психа, летящий из пистолетов шквал огня, яростный смех. Цуна просыпался с криком, пугая Гокудеру, бормотал, сгорая от стыда: «Нет, ничего, Гокудера-кун, просто кошмар, правда, ничего страшного». И подолгу лежал без сна, пытаясь понять, что же в этих кошмарах не так. Неправильно. Не совпадает с тем, что помнил он, Цуна, наяву.  
– Он не хотел меня убивать, – сказал, наконец, Цуна.  
Звучало глупо.  
– В битве Неба хотел, а потом – нет. Я не понимаю, почему.  
– Твоя смерть не поможет ему стать боссом, – Гокудера пожал плечами. – Все видели, как кольцо Вонголы его отвергло.  
– Он не смирился, – уж в этом Цуна был уверен. Так же твердо, как в том, что сам он в боссы не годится.  
– Даже если не смирился, он ничего не может сделать, – Ямамото потянулся. – Мы сильнее, Цуна.  
– Ты сильнее, Десятый, – расплылся в улыбке Гокудера.  
– Это тоже меня пугает, – пробормотал Цуна.  
– Что?  
– Чем?!  
Цуна смущенно пожал плечами. Тяжело говорить вслух о том, в чем сам себе боишься признаться.  
– Мне кажется… – Цуна покосился на кольцо, положил ладонь на ладонь – так, чтобы спрятать. – Кажется, что я становлюсь… ну, таким. Каким меня хочет сделать Девятый. Я… иногда я вспоминаю тот день, и у меня в глазах темно от ненависти. Я, наверное, на самом деле могу… мог бы убить. И еще, Гокудера-кун, я все вспоминаю, что ты сказал. Что Девятый хотел, чтобы я убил Занзаса. Ведь я… я ведь и убил! Я не мог знать, что его разморозят… Это…  
– Десятый…  
– Это страшно, – Цуна сглотнул. – Знать, что я могу быть таким. Что во мне такое есть.  
Гокудера покачал головой:  
– Нет, Десятый. Ты… ты ведь не стремился убивать.  
– Ты сражался ради друзей, Цуна. Как и все мы.  
– Да, но я…  
Цуна замолчал. Он не знал, правда не знал, как объяснить друзьям свой страх. То чувство, когда ненависть колет жаром кончики пальцев, и кажется, что они с Занзасом – братья по этой ненависти. Неправильно. Воспоминание о беспомощном, умирающем Девятом, собственный ужас тогда и гнев теперь. Даже умирая, дон Тимотео волновался только о том, чтобы толкнуть Цуну на путь «правильного босса». Каждым своим словом. Ложь без единой фальшивой ноты. Или он на самом деле такой и есть?  
Искренняя ненависть Занзаса – и то лучше.  
Ненависть нахлынула снова, скрутила, Цуна сжал кулаки и согнулся, вжимая лицо в колени.  
– Я не хочу… не хочу таким…  
Прозвенел звонок. Гокудера осторожно придвинулся, взял в ладони стиснутые кулаки Цуны.  
– Десятый…  
– Мне страшно.  
– Расслабься, Цуна. Ты слишком много об этом думаешь.  
– Я не могу не думать.  
Слишком мало времени осталось до каникул, в этом, наверное, все дело.  
Ямамото встал, улыбнулся шалой улыбкой.  
– Я покажу тебе, что нужно делать, когда страшно, Цуна.  
Потянулся, оглянулся. Нашел взглядом Хибари-сана – тот, как обычно в это время, дремал на крыше главного корпуса.  
– Эй, Хибари! Потренируешься со мной? Хочу проверить, что может мой меч против тонфа.  
Цуна замер. Это же… самоубийство!  
Хибари-сан спрыгнул вниз.  
– Потренироваться? Я могу только забить тебя до смерти.  
– Хм. – Такеши плавным, странно текучим движением вытащил меч. – Давай попробуем.  
Что происходило дальше, Цуна даже разглядеть толком не мог. Две смазанных от невероятно быстрых движений фигуры, блеск металла, глухой лязг… Как будто смотришь видео на самой быстрой перемотке. Потом кадр застыл: Ямамото отскочил, припав на колено и выставив меч в защитной стойке. По клинку пробежало голубое пламя. И снова – рвануло, не разглядеть, только теперь вокруг бойцов плясала чистая сияющая голубизна, то взмывая и обрушиваясь волной, то рассыпаясь невесомыми брызгами.  
– Он замедляется, – прошептал рядом Гокудера. – Хибари. «Успокаивающий дождь», помнишь?  
А потом рядом с голубым вспыхнуло… фиолетовое? Два пламени смешались, скрыв бойцов почти полностью. Почему-то, совсем некстати, вспомнился Ламбо: прыгал бы сейчас на руках, вырывался и кричал, какой красивый салют. Красивый, да…  
– Гокудера-кун, ты видишь что-нибудь? – почему-то получалось только шептать.  
– Он снова быстрый… кажется. Черт, что же делает его пламя?  
Очередной стоп-кадр: Хибари-сан пригнулся в защитной стойке, Такеши замер с катаной перед лицом. И снова – вспышки пламени, не разглядеть…  
– Они не ранены?  
– Они оба бойцы, Десятый. Знают, когда остановиться. Не бойся, просто смотри.  
Не бояться! Цуна сглотнул и сжал кулаки. Значит, вот так Ямамото примиряется со стальным тигром внутри себя?  
Голубой и фиолетовый распались и погасли. Ямамото пошатнулся, припал на колено. Медленно убрал меч. Он улыбался широко и счастливо, и Хибари-сан усмехнулся в ответ.  
– С тобой интересно, Ямамото Такеши. Стань сильнее.  
Развернулся и ушел.  
Цуна подбежал к Такеши:  
– Ты цел?  
– Все отлично, – Ямамото лег, раскинув руки. – Это было круто, ребята. Я и не думал, что оно так… так… прекрасно! Черт, это даже круче победы в финале!  
– Тебе сколько раз по башке прилетело? – хмыкнул Гокудера.  
Ямамото засмеялся, поднял руку, пощупал макушку. На пальцах осталась кровь.  
– Когда он зажег свое кольцо, – Ямамото вытер пальцы о пиджак, – он стал… как будто везде сразу. Невероятно. Хибари крут.  
– Хибари-сан очень крут, – согласился Цуна. – Ямамото, тебе точно к врачу не надо?  
– Нет. Можешь домой проводить, если тебе так спокойней будет.  
– Ладно.  
– И, Цуна, – взгляд Ямамото стал серьезным, хотя выглядел Такеши по-прежнему невероятно счастливым. – Мы сильнее. Что бы там ни думала себе эта твоя мафия.  
– Придурок, – Гокудера зло затянулся. – Вонгола – это…  
– Боишься?  
– Нет!  
– Мы сильнее, – повторил Ямамото и засмеялся.  
– Ребята…  
Гокудера махнул рукой.  
– Давай, Десятый, правда его домой отведем. Даже спортсменам вредно получать по голове, хоть у них там и мускулы вместо мозгов.  
– Старик меня прибьет, – все еще улыбаясь, пробормотал Ямамото.  
А Цуна понял вдруг, что навязчивые мысли, и смех Занзаса, и ненависть – отпустили. Не ушли, но отдалились настолько, что на них можно не обращать внимания. И даже брошенное Гокудерой:  
– Не недооценивай Вонголу, бейсбольный придурок, – совсем не вызвало страха.  
Тем более что Ямамото рассмеялся в ответ, ткнул Гокудере в нос кольцом и сказал:  
– А мы тоже Вонгола.  
И Гокудера ответил:  
– Верно.  
А потом они пришли, и отец Ямамото встретил их на пороге.  
– Меня побили, – Такеши смешно развел руками. – Прости, отец.  
– Это неважно, – старший Ямамото улыбнулся той самой улыбкой, которую они привыкли видеть на лице Такеши. – В твоих глазах счастье боя. Ты стал собой, Такеши. Заходите, сегодня суши с морским ежом.  
Они ели суши и говорили обо всем подряд – об экзаменах, великих мечниках, женщинах и традициях, сёгунах и самураях, а еще о Хибари, о людях, которые гнутся, но не ломаются, и о тех, которые не гнутся никогда. Отец Ямамото так много знает, думал Цуна, и, наверное, так много повидал. И очень хорошо прячет своего тигра от посторонних глаз. Такеши тоже станет таким? Наверное… наверняка.  
Всему виной меч-убийца, и Сквало, и кольцо с пламенем. Выходит, если разобраться, все из-за него, из-за Цуны. Но… Как бы ни изменился Ямамото, думал Цуна, он все равно будет их Ямамото Такеши. Странно, почему принять изменения в друге проще, чем в себе самом?  
Может, потому что ты видишь – это изменения совсем не делают его другим.  
– Ты снова думаешь о всякой ерунде, Десятый, – сказал на ухо Гокудера. Горячее дыхание обожгло щеку.  
Цуна вздрогнул:  
– Да.  
Медленно повернул голову. Гокудера уже отстранился и смотрел на Ямамото, только на скулах полыхал румянец.  
– Скоро экзамены, – вздохнул Цуна. – Надо и в самом деле выбросить из головы всю эту ерунду… Мы пойдем, Ямамото?  
– Все уладится, Цуна, – Такеши на прощанье хлопнул его по плечу.  
А Цуна подумал, что слишком много накопилось такого, неулаженного, и надо бы наконец подсократить список.  
И почему-то стало легко.  
Они с Гокудерой шли домой мимо того самого сквера с качелями, где Гокудере – совсем недавно, а кажется, сто лет назад! – взбрело в голову каяться в старых грехах. Цуна свернул, снова сел на те же самые качели, Гокудера так же прислонился рядом. У входа в сквер маячили спины вонгольских охранников: после случая со скалой те не прятались, всегда были на виду, но при этом старались не досаждать. Вот и сейчас – убедились, что на детской площадке опасностей нет, теперь караулят подходы и не мешают. Очень удобно, спасибо.  
– Хотел бы я, чтобы все уладилось как-нибудь само, – Цуна вздохнул. – Я совсем не могу думать об экзаменах. И вообще о школе.  
– Мы справимся, Десятый.  
Цуна толкнулся ногой, качнулся. Назад – вперед. Показалось вдруг, что не утоптанная сотнями ног детская площадка – а весь мир качнулся с ним вместе. Сдвинулась с места зыбкая точка неустойчивого равновесия, с которой давно пора было сделать шаг – в ту или другую сторону.  
– Гокудера-кун, – Цуна спрыгнул, не притормозив, мир качался и звенел, и в крови кипело радостное, тревожное, предвкушающее: шагни, Цунаёши, и уже не вернешься обратно, твоя точка равновесия навсегда станет другой. Может быть, более устойчивой, даже незыблемой, а может, заставит идти дальше, а то и бежать сломя голову. Пусть. Прав Ямамото, нельзя бояться. А если боишься – всегда рядом найдется кто-то, кто заставит не думать о страхе. Потому что в бою думать некогда.  
Цуна протянул руку:  
– Прикоснись ко мне.  
– Д-десятый?..  
– Ты же хочешь. Давно хочешь. Я вижу.  
Гокудера побледнел, даже губы стали блекло-серыми, словно у мертвеца. Прошептал мучительно, словно на последнем в жизни выдохе:  
– Десятый…  
Бухнулся на колени, склонился – волосы взметнули с земли пыль.  
– Я виноват.  
Не «прости» и даже не «приношу свои глубочайшие извинения», как в последний раз. Я совсем его не понимаю, в панике подумал Цуна. Он правда считает, что за такое нет прощения?!  
– Гокудера-кун, пожалуйста, встань.  
Встал. Но голову так и не поднял, лица не разглядеть. Только плотно сжатые губы чуть заметно подрагивают.  
Цуна шагнул вперед и положил ладонь Гокудере на грудь. Тот вздрогнул. Тело под тонкой рубашкой было горячим, и отчаянно, быстро и неровно, билось сердце.  
– Мы в Японии, Хаято. Ты здесь уже полтора года, но так и не забыл свои итальянские предрассудки.  
Еще полшага. Теперь можно отвести волосы с его лица и осторожно прикоснуться губами к губам. Ощутить их – неожиданно прохладные, слегка потрескавшиеся, дрожащие. Поймать быстрый, стонущий вдох. Оторваться, вздохнуть самому, встретить потрясенный взгляд, ощутить, как жаркой волной приливает к щекам кровь. Цуна никогда не думал, что его первый поцелуй будет с парнем. Но на вещи надо смотреть проще – почему нет, если они оба этого хотят. В самом деле, не в Италии же.  
– В этом нет ничего стыдного, Хаято. Ничего, за что нужно просить прощения.  



	16. Гокудера. Личный ад

  
«Я не проиграю».  
Хаято медленно выдохнул, сжал кулак и ударил воздух. Представил, как пламя срывается с кольца, огненным клубком врезается в землю.  
Нихрена.  
Загоралось пламя легко, это Хаято отработал до автоматизма, но дальше дело не шло. Хоть тресни, хоть в лепешку нахрен расшибись.  
Пламя Ямамото идеально сочеталось с его мечом. У Хибари, насколько Хаято успел тогда заметить, горели фиолетовым огнем его тонфа. С Десятым тоже все было ясно – перчатки, наследие Примо. И только Гокудера Хаято никак не мог понять, что делать с доставшейся ему силой.  
Казалось бы, все ясно – пламя колец усиливает оружие. Но с динамитом оно не совмещалось. Хаято попробовал, конечно, эксперимента ради. Сделал совсем крохотную бомбочку, практически хлопушку. Поджег фитиль пламенем вместо обычного огня. Чудом жив остался. Фитиль отгорел почти мгновенно, и рвануло так – если бы не отточенные рефлексы и с умом выбранное место для тренировки – за городом, на краю обрыва над рекой – даже Шамал бы не спас. Если бы вообще взялся спасать такого придурка.  
Оглушенного взрывной волной Гокудеру вытащила охрана Девятого, что само по себе было смешно. Довезли до города, сдали с рук на руки Десятому, с поклонами и извинениями, что не уследили. Выслушали ответные благодарности.  
– Я тренировался, – заплетающимся языком объяснил Хаято.  
– Я понял, – серьезно ответил Десятый. И еще раз поблагодарил чертовых охранников.  
Следующие сутки Гокудера отлеживался. Хреново ему было, стыдно и горько. Бесполезен, билась в гудящей голове единственная мысль, бесполезен, бесполезен. Десятый сидел рядом, менял компрессы на лбу, спрашивал тревожно:  
– Как ты, Гокудера-кун?  
При посторонних – а дома теперь было тоже «при посторонних», и это бесило – Десятый звал его по-прежнему, «Гокудера-кун». Тем ценней казались редкие «Хаято».  
– Я нормально, Десятый, – шептал Хаято. – Ты мог бы спокойно идти в школу.  
Десятый качал головой. Десятый прикасался к нему – быстрыми неловкими движениями, как будто случайно, или так, по делу, ничего особенного: волосы со лба отвести, ободряюще сжать пальцы… Хаято не разрешал себе отвечать. Не здесь, не при посторонних.  
Девятому он написал, что испытывал новую бомбу. Самое смешное, что в какой-то мере это была правда. Хотя какая разница – правда помогла бы, смотри сейчас дон Тимотео ему в глаза, а письмо – оно и есть письмо.  
Десятому – вслух – сказал то же самое. Тот смотрел ему в глаза и, конечно, понял несказанное.  
Больше Хаято с динамитом не экспериментировал. Возможно, думал он, имело смысл попробовать с пистолетом. Но, во-первых, если пистолет взорвется в руке, это ж ходить остаток жизни калекой! А во-вторых, пистолета все равно нет.  
Перебрасываться к цели силой мысли чертово пламя отказывалось. Похоже, пора было признать, что Гокудера Хаято в очередной раз зашел в тупик. Признать чертово поражение и идти ужинать – девчонки, наверное, уже закончили готовить, еще немного, и кто-нибудь припрется его звать.  
Хаято погасил пламя и побрел к дому.  
Очередная неудача так подкосила, что даже с Хару цапаться не хотелось. Хаято равнодушно закинул в себя ужин, кивнул: «Все хорошо», – на встревоженный взгляд Десятого. Поднялся в комнату, упал на футон лицом вниз. Тупик, чертов тупик, и времени все меньше, в понедельник начинаются экзамены, а потом – Италия.  
Издевательски тикали часы, почти заглушая голоса внизу.  
Если он, Гокудера Хаято, не сумеет защитить своего босса, лучше ему не жить.  
Вошел Десятый, шепнул:  
– Хаято?  
Тихо шепнул, наверное, разбудить боялся, если бы оказалось, что Гокудера заснул. А у Гокудеры заныло в груди от этого шепота, от «Хаято», от беспокойства в голосе босса. Он недостоин беспокойства Десятого.  
– Я не сплю, Десятый. Просто не хотел сидеть там со всеми. Простите.  
– Ты в порядке, Гокудера-кун? Ты казался уставшим.  
Десятый сел на край футона, и Хаято замер. Теплая ладонь прошлась по плечам, по шее, откинула волосы с лица.  
– Скоро экзамены, – тихо вздохнул Десятый. – Все как с ума посходили. Я тоже устал, Гокудера-кун. Алгебру и английский точно провалю.  
А теплые пальцы тем временем гладили лицо Хаято, и это было важнее слов, честнее – то, что на самом деле хотел сейчас говорить ему Десятый. То, на что Хаято не смел отвечать. Его счастье и его ад, самый безумный зигзаг в его долбанутой жизни.  
«Ты сошел с ума, Десятый».  
Он повернулся, перехватил тонкое запястье. Целовал пальцы, скользил губами по ладони, а сердце колотилось так – наверняка слышит не только Десятый, но и чертовы наблюдатели. Надо прекратить, немедленно, сейчас же…  
«Я тоже сошел с ума. Мы оба».  
Десятый прерывисто вздохнул.  
– Наверное, завтра придется остаться в школе после уроков.  
Хаято сел. Руки действовали сами, помимо разума – легли на плечи Десятого, сжали, притянули к себе. Десятый подался навстречу, обнял, прижался. Замер.  
«Нельзя. Нас слушают, нельзя. Если узнает дон Тимотео…»  
Хаято медленно опустил руки. Вдохнул. Выдохнул:  
– Спокойной ночи, босс.  
Хвала Мадонне, Десятый понял. Беззвучно поднялся, попятился и ответил уже от своей кровати:  
– Спокойной ночи, Гокудера-кун.  
Хаято закусил костяшки пальцев. То ли подрочить хотелось, то ли повыть, то ли плюнуть на все, кинуться к Десятому, целовать руки, обнять, ощутить под ладонями горячую гладкую кожу… сорвать одежду, провести рукой по спине… Отчетливо, как наяву, встали перед глазами кровавые рубцы. Хаято затрясло. Свободная ладонь сама сжалась на члене, и даже дрочить не пришлось, спустил сразу, надо ж было так завестись. Чертов извращенец. Знал бы Десятый…  
Надо было бы встать, дойти до душа, но навалилась слабость, Хаято закрыл глаза и провалился в сон.  
Проснулся от собственного крика. Десятый тряс за плечи, повторял:  
– Хаято, проснись, Хаято.  
– Что… – голос сорвался, Хаято закашлялся, схватился за горло. Саднило, как будто орал из последних сил. Десятый помог сесть, он был рядом, теплый, живой, целый…  
– Кошмар приснился?  
– Д-да. – под руку попался мобильник, Гокудера посмотрел время: начало третьего. – Простите, Десятый.  
Кошмар не хотел отпускать. Сволочной мерзкий кошмар, в котором чертов старик дон Тимотео трепал Гокудеру за щеку измазанной в крови рукой и говорил: «Молодец, Хаято. Выпороть своего босса ты смог, а теперь выеби его». Сволочной мерзкий кошмар, в котором Хаято орал «Нет», умолял, на коленях ползал, а у самого стояло, аж яйца ныли, а чертов старик равнодушно отвечал: «Или ты, или Занзас. Мне все равно, твой босс в любом случае получит свое, вопрос только в твоей жизни, Хаято Гокудера. Кажется, твой босс не хочет, чтобы ты умирал».  
Слава Иисусу, Десятый не спрашивал, что за хрень приснилась Гокудере Хаято. Просто вздохнул чуть слышно и сказал:  
– Пойдем на кухню. Чаю попьешь, полегчает.  
Полегчает… Руки тряслись, чуть кипяток на себя не расплескал. И мерзко было – до тошноты.  
Хаято поставил кружку, сидел тихо, обхватив ее ладонями, и от рук текло по телу успокаивающее тепло – такое же, что лилось из глаз Десятого, встревоженных и понимающих. А потом Десятый вдруг улыбнулся и сказал:  
– Ты ушел вчера, а тут такое было. Хару поспорила с Ямамото, как правильно омлет готовить. Ну ты же знаешь Хару, ее зацепить легче легкого, она спорит, а Ямамото смеется, она обижается: «Ты меня не слушаешь», – а он: «Слушаю, продолжай», – и опять смеется. В общем, кончилось тем, что нас усадили за стол и заставили есть все, что они готовили, и говорить, у кого вкусней. Вот, – Десятый вскочил, вернулся с полной тарелкой, – это тебе оставили. Ешь, Гокудера-кун, оно на самом деле все вкусное.  
Хаято отправил в рот первый кусочек, прожевал, хмыкнул:  
– Это Ямамото.  
– Ой. Как ты догадался?  
– Смесь специй от минестроне. У нас тогда осталось немного. Десятый, а ты почему не ешь?  
– Да мы вчера так наелись, я еще неделю омлет видеть не смогу! Между прочим, сегодня они хотят устроить второй раунд.  
Хаято закашлялся, торопливо отхлебнул остывший чай.  
– Спасибо, что предупредили, босс.  
– Да ладно тебе, – рассмеялся Десятый. – Хару, конечно, очень шумная, зато школа из головы вылетает моментально. А у меня сегодня точно будет день позора: физика, геометрия и английский.  
– И физкультура.  
– Физкультуру прогуляю.  
– Десятый! Ты не должен прекращать тренироваться!  
– Согласен на утреннюю пробежку вокруг города, – быстро и немного нервно ответил Десятый. – Даже с Рёхеем. Лучше позориться перед ним, чем перед всем классом.  
Хаято чуть снова чаем не подавился: представил, как взмокший Десятый пытается угнаться за старшим Сасагавой, а следом пыхтят охранники дона Тимотео. Сказал:  
– Хорошая идея, босс. Я с вами.  
Засмеялся, когда Десятый схватился за голову: совсем как в прежние дни. Но тот вдруг опустил руки, улыбнулся диковато:  
– Ладно. Побежим. А то и правда я без Реборна расслабился. И, в самом деле, не спать же ложиться, до утра осталось…  
Так и вышло, что рассвет они встретили на мосту, глядя сверху на просыпающийся город, на озаренную первым светом реку, на упавшего внизу на траву охранника – парень был в неплохой форме, но тренировал его явно не Реборн. У Десятого мокрая от пота челка липла ко лбу, дышал он тяжело, да Хаято и сам запыхался, чертов экстрим, взбрело же в голову, пусть бы психи-спортсмены так развлекались, оба.  
– А хорошо, – сорвано прошептал Десятый. – Из головы как вымело все. Одно осталось – ну я и дурак, понесло же.  
Хаято подавил смешок, кивнул.  
– Точно.  
Десятый улыбнулся той сияющей улыбкой, от которой Хаято совсем отвык в последнее время.  
– И мы одни. Смешно, правда, самое открытое место в городе, а мы совсем одни здесь? Хаято.  
Три шага от края – чтобы снизу видно не было. Губы Десятого – жаркие, неожиданно смелые. Руки на плечах – так спокойно, будто ничего привычней нет. Босс, во имя Мадонны, когда вы научились так целоваться? И почему…  
– Хаято.  
– Да…  
– Расслабься. Разреши себе.  
«Но это неправильно, Десятый».  
Он точно слышит все без слов, наследник Вонголы! Прощающая и понимающая улыбка, и ответный взгляд: «Ничего неправильного».  
– Хаято! Мне за тобой бегать, как девчонке?  
И заткнул поцелуем рот, не дал объяснить, что босс же, что Гокудеру Хаято пристрелить нужно за такую извращенную любовь, вот прямо здесь, и труп в реку сбросить. И, сколько ж можно себя в руках держать, тормоза сорвало, и Хаято полетел под откос, под обрыв, в теплое небо, понимая только одно – не будет возврата. Никогда. Такое вот выпало адово счастье.  



	17. Цуна. Пламя Урагана

  
Физкультуру они прогуляли оба, Хаято решил не бросать босса и здесь. Хаято, смешной, с утра сам не свой был, на лице ясно читалось привычное «Я недостоин», а в глазах светилось новое, спокойно-счастливое, уверенное. Как будто он тоже нашел новую точку опоры. А у Цуны горели губы, и ему казалось – все видят. Кёко, Ямамото, все…  
Наверное, только казалось.  
Первый раз в жизни Цуна радовался скорым экзаменам. Хорошее время: никому нет дела до чужих взглядов, улыбок и неприлично счастливых лиц.  
Они сбежали на крышу и снова целовались, одни над Намимори, под жарким летним небом Намимори, и Цуне отчаянно хотелось большего. Он чуть не задохнулся, когда ладони Хаято скользнули под рубашку, прошлись по спине и замерли на плечах. Поддался едва заметному, как будто со знаком вопроса, нажиму, прижался к Хаято. Жар бросился в лицо: у них обоих стояло. Цуна осторожно потерся, шепнул в плечо Гокудеры:  
– Крыша не самое удачное место… м-м-м, если Хибари-сан застанет нас так…  
А сам прижался теснее и потерся еще, и Хаято напрягся и задрожал, а потом обмяк, охнул и простонал:  
– Десятый, простите…  
– Я сейчас тоже, – признался Цуна, – черт, это…  
Совсем не то, что представлять по ночам Кёко. Намного круче. Кёко была мечтой. А Хаято…  
Цуна не смог бы сейчас сказать, кто для него Гокудера Хаято. Друг, член Семьи, парень, с которым первый раз в жизни поцеловался? Все сразу – и намного больше. Цуна знал одно – он хотел кончить вот так, прижимаясь к Хаято на школьной крыше, вдыхая запах Хаято, рискуя быть застуканным Хибари-саном или такими же, как они, прогульщиками.  
А Хаято вдруг опустился на корточки, дернул вниз молнию на ширинке Цуны и поймал губами головку. Этого хватило: Цуна и так был на самой грани. Он вцепился в плечи Гокудеры, застонал и всхлипнул, когда тот сглотнул, а потом подкосились ноги, и лицо Хаято оказалось напротив: шальные глаза, покрасневшие губы и яркий румянец на скулах.  
– О-ох… Хаято… зачем…  
Хаято заправил ему рубашку, застегнул молнию, пояс.  
– Босс не должен ходить с пятном на брюках.  
Вот только дрожащие пальцы, хриплый голос и сумасшедшее желание в глазах никак не совпадали с этим серьезным ответом. И руки Хаято остались на поясе Цуны, а лицо – так близко, что дыхание смешивалось. Одно крохотное движение, и Цуна уткнулся губами в губы. От солоноватого вкуса – его собственного вкуса на губах Хаято! – заколотилось сердце и гулко застучало в висках.  
А потом затуманившую разум пелену разорвал посторонний звук, назойливый, въедливый и определенно чего-то требующий.  
– Черт, – Хаято оторвался от Цуны, посмотрел ошалело. – Звонок.  
– Мы в школе, – Цуна неуверенно засмеялся. – И надо идти на геометрию. Прогуляем?  
Гокудера сжал губы. Вздохнул, покачал головой:  
– Нельзя. У тебя и так с ней плохо.  
– Сегодня лучше не станет, – Цуна протянул руку, провел пальцами вдоль губ Хаято. – Я смогу сейчас думать о теоремах?  
– Придется, – Гокудера поймал губами кончики пальцев и тут же отпустил с коротким вздохом. – Ямамото бежит, сейчас нам будет…  
– Где? – Цуна обернулся, едва не упав. Крыша была пуста.  
– Внизу, из спортзала бежал.  
Гокудера встал, одернул выпущенную из брюк рубашку.  
– Десятый…  
– Цуна.  
– Что?..  
– Ну, хотя бы иногда ты можешь меня звать по имени? Ты же целовал Цуну, а не десятого никуда не годного босса чертовой Вонголы?  
Улыбнулся панике на лице Хаято:  
– Не отвечай, я знаю. Я просто попросил, Хаято.  
Называть Гокудеру по имени было слегка щекотно, чуточку тревожно и очень приятно. И очень хотелось посмотреть в его лицо, когда скажет в ответ – Цуна.  
Но в этот раз не получилось: до них и в самом деле добежал Ямамото. Выпалил сходу:  
– Что-то случилось?  
– У Десятого нет настроения учиться, – буркнул Гокудера.  
– Позориться, – мрачно поправил Цуна. – Надоело. В последние дни перед экзаменами все равно ничего уже не поправишь.  
Ямамото посмотрел на них, слегка улыбнулся:  
– Тогда, может, и правда стоит отдохнуть. Я не нужен? Пойду тогда.  
– В обед приходи, – крикнул вслед Цуна. Гокудера с длинным стоном спрятал лицо в ладони.  
– Он понял…  
– Это же Ямамото, – улыбнулся Цуна. – Расслабься, все хорошо.  
Лег, подставив лицо солнцу. Возле лестницы торопливо курили несколько старшеклассников, снизу доносились девчачьи визги и смех, впереди маячил разнос за прогулы. А совсем рядом сидел сумасшедший парень Гокудера Хаято – единственное сейчас напоминание о том, что где-то за обычными школьными днями пауком в паутине притаилась Вонгола, не нужная Саваде Цунаёши, но имеющая на него совершенно определенные виды.  
А Савада Цунаёши, как выяснилось, имел виды на Гокудеру Хаято. Свои виды, ничего общего не имеющие с играми в босса и подчиненных.  
Прозвенел звонок, Гокудера поднял голову:  
– Десятый, точно не идем?  
В его лице смешались злость и виноватость, опять, наверное, что-то себе напридумывал.  
– Точно, – сказал Цуна. Спросил: – Ты из-за этого такой мрачный? А то иди, ты не должен из-за меня…  
– Не из-за этого! – аж руками замахал. – Совсем нет, Десятый!  
– Из-за Ямамото?  
Помотал головой – снова упали на лицо длинные пряди.  
– Хаято? – Цуна сел, оглянулся быстро: никого. – Что случилось? Что не так?  
Гокудера вздохнул – тяжело, сквозь зубы.  
– Все не так. Мудак я, вот что.  
От боли в голосе Хаято живот скрутил ледяной ком.  
– Тебе нельзя со мной? – тихо спросил Цуна. – То есть я знаю, что ваш бог это запрещает, но, в общем, это правда так серьезно? Совсем нельзя?  
Хаято поднял голову. Взглянул непонимающе.  
– При чем тут… Мадонна, да плевать, наш бог много чего запрещает, грехом больше, грехом меньше, все там будем. Просто ты…  
И замолчал.  
Цуна ждал. Гокудера смотрел беспомощно, но больше глаза не прятал, как будто взгляд Цуны поймал его и не отпускал. Только жаркий румянец сменился мертвенной бледностью.  
Сглотнул, прошептал сдавленно:  
– Ты лег под кнут ради меня. А у меня именно тогда первый раз на тебя встало. Башку снесло. До сих пор сносит. Я знаешь с чего ночью орал – снилось, что Девятый после кнута трахнуть тебя приказал, а у меня стоит, – Хаято треснул кулаком по бетону, что-то зло выдохнул на итальянском – выругался, наверное.  
– Я думал, тебе дом снился, – тихо сказал Цуна. – Ты по-итальянски разговаривал.  
Плакал он. И умолял – такое слышно, даже если языка не знать. А «нет» на любом языке понятно. Ох, Хаято…  
– Ты лучший человек на свете, – в голосе Хаято стыло отчаяние. – Я сто раз умру за тебя. Я… черт, я люблю тебя, пусть это сто раз греховно, люблю. Но я не должен хотеть тебя – так.  
И вот что на такое отвечать? У Цуны точно не встало бы на избитого, любит там или нет, он просто перепугался бы до смерти. Но Гокудера совсем другой, злой и жесткий, и крови не боится, ни чужой, ни своей.  
Зато до смерти боится того, что скажет сейчас его Десятый.  
Цуна придвинулся ближе, положил ладони на мертво стиснутые кулаки.  
– Я всегда знал, что ты псих, – боги, да он, кажется, и не дышит даже! – До смерти тебя боялся вначале! – Не дышит, зато дрожит. И глаза почти мертвые… – Хаято. Ты такой… такой ты! Не представляю тебя другим. Если я должен бояться, то мимо. Не боюсь. И знаешь что? Раз так, я Девятому спасибо скажу за ту порку. Смотри, – он развернулся к Хаято спиной, задрал рубашку. – Все давно зажило. Зато есть ты. Хаято.  
Холодные пальцы осторожно коснулись спины. Провели линии – там, наверное, где были рубцы. Нежно, едва касаясь.  
– Я помню, как ты меня мазал, – прошептал Цуна. – Как сидел со мной ночь.  
– Я помню кровь, – отозвался Хаято. – На мне долг, Десятый. За каждую каплю той крови…  
Цуна откинулся назад, лег головой на колени Хаято. Теперь он смотрел Гокудере в глаза – снизу вверх.  
– Никаких долгов, Гокудера Хаято. Мы просто должны идти дальше.  
Поднял руки, прикоснулся к бледному лицу.  
– Ураган… Дурацкий прогноз погоды. Не мафия, а чокнутые синоптики. Но тебе подходит.  
Хаято молчал, но Цуна видел, как отмирает, оттаивает застывшее лицо. Хотелось сказать: «Не мучай себя больше», – но слова сейчас только помешали бы. Сейчас правильно было – лежать вот так, головой на коленях Хаято, смотреть снизу вверх в его лицо, ловить и отпускать пряди волос, прикасаться осторожно и бережно. И никуда не торопиться.  
Когда прозвенел звонок, Цуна не пошевелился.  
– Десятый? – растерянно прошептал Гокудера.  
– М-м-м?  
– Обед.  
– Слышу.  
Тонкие волосы шелком скользнули между пальцев. А еще можно погладить снова заалевшие румянцем скулы. Обвести линию рта – она у Хаято четкая, красивая.  
– Ты красивый.  
– Нас увидят.  
– Да.  
– Десятый!..  
Вот такая паника в голосе – уже привычней. Цуна засмеялся, сел. Все еще смеясь, заправил рубашку, пригладил волосы.  
– Извини, Гокудера-кун.  
На крышу выскочил Ямамото, приостановился, как будто спрашивая разрешения. Цуна махнул, он улыбнулся, подошел. Сказал:  
– Учитель в ярости. Вам придется писать тест после уроков.  
– Пусть это будет самой большой из наших проблем, – хмыкнул Гокудера.  
– Я стащил для вас бланки с заданиями.  
Цуна пробежал глазами задания, застонал:  
– Кошмар…  
Гокудера достал карандаш, подложил под бланк учебник и начал быстро писать ответы.  
– Держи.  
– Спасибо… Только все равно учитель не поверит…  
– Ошибись несколько раз, – Хаято взял из рук Цуны чистый бланк, свернул самолетиком. Задумался о чем-то, кусая губы, явно не о геометрии и вообще не о школе. – Я, наверное, уйду сейчас. Ямамото, приглядишь за Десятым?  
– Куда?! – испугался Цуна.  
– Проверить идею. Не бойтесь, Десятый, я буду осторожен. Обещаю.  
Гокудера Хаято – с таким вот решительным лицом – осторожен? Да, конечно.  
– Хаято, я тебе верю, но я иду с тобой.  
– Это опасно.  
– Тем более.  
– Я тоже с вами, – Ямамото потянулся, закинув руки за голову. – Не волнуйся, Гокудера, я пригляжу за Цуной, пока он будет приглядывать за тобой.  
Гокудера ответил злым оскалом:  
– На таких условиях – ладно. Под твою ответственность, Ямамото.  
Он вообще завелся вдруг, разошелся, и правда – ураган. Едва выбежали из школы, свернул к охраннику, внаглую, хотя все-таки они старались хотя бы вид делать, что друг друга не замечают. Спросил:  
– Подбросите за город, или дружно пешком топаем? Босс хочет посмотреть мою тренировку.  
И ведь подбросили, прокатили с ветерком все в том же сером ниссане до места, которое указал Хаято: над обрывами у реки. Там Гокудера огляделся, выбрал для наблюдателей место за деревьями, попросил не высовываться. Сказал:  
– Я вниз целить буду, чтоб взрывной волной не задело, но мало ли.  
– А смотреть тогда на что? – хамовато усмехнулся охранник.  
– На пристрелку, – Гокудера вернул ухмылку и выпустил в воздух десяток бумажных самолетиков. – Считайте, Десятый. На счет «три».  
– Три! – выпалил Цуна.  
Гокудера ни на миг не промедлил. Десять ракетных бомб прочертили воздух дымными зигзагами, и одно удовольствие было видеть, как округляются глаза приставленного к ним настоящего мафиозо.  
Десять прямых попаданий.  
– Ты крут, Гокудера-кун!  
– Не разучился, – довольно буркнул Хаято. – Теперь, прошу вас, босс, пройдите в укрытие, я испытаю новые бомбы. Если все нормально будет, покажу потом.  
Цуна сжал губы. Как же он хотел это видеть! Если бы не чертов соглядатай…  
– Будь осторожен, пожалуйста.  
– Конечно, босс.  
Конечно, у Хаято все получится. Цуна стоял, прижавшись к толстому сосновому стволу, пахло смолой и хвоей, и совсем немного – близкой рекой. Мафиозо глядел с интересом, Ямамото больше поглядывал на них двоих, чем на Гокудеру.  
Они видели спину Хаято. Взмах руки. Слышали взрыв, грохот камней на другом берегу и, почти заглушенный грохотом, восторженный вопль Гокудеры. Конечно, все прошло отлично.  
А потом Хаято сел на землю, вытерев рукавом лоб, и Цуна не выдержал. Выскочил, подбежал. Хаято обернулся к нему, и Цуне на мгновение стало жутко. Показалось – алое пламя горит решимостью в слишком светлых глазах. И улыбка Хаято была дикой, сумасшедшей улыбкой психа.  
– Гляди, Десятый, – хрипло прошептал этот ужасающий псих. Подобрал крохотную гальку, подкинул, сжал в кулаке. И небрежно швырнул вниз с обрыва – объятую пламенем. Сияющая алая звезда прочертила след над рекой, врезалась в каменный завал, и камни зашуршали, рассыпаясь. – Не нужен динамит. Вообще. Только удачный момент и хорошая позиция. Если нам повезет с моментом и позицией, мы победим, Десятый. А если нет… если не повезет, мы все равно победим. Клянусь.  
– Поклянись еще в одном, Хаято. – Цуна обернулся, к ним уже бежал Ямамото и шел охранник Девятого, и следовало говорить осторожно. – Поклянись, что останешься жив.  
– Я постараюсь, – серьезно ответил Гокудера. Тряхнул головой, откидывая упавшие на глаза пряди, и добавил одними губами: – Цуна.  



	18. Гокудера. Возвращаясь в Италию

  
Облака сверкали не то зимним чистым снегом, не то сахарной ватой – в любом случае обманка, криво усмехнулся Хаято. Что там, внизу, под скользящей по облачным сугробам тенью самолета – океан, материк? Хаято посмотрел на часы, на Десятого, на сидевшего перед дверью в рубку охранника дона Тимотео. Охранник бдел, Десятый спал, а лететь оставалось два с половиной часа.  
Гокудера Хаято чувствовал себя пленником – и от знания того, что его босс разделяет это чувство, становилось совсем хреново. Их отвезли в аэропорт, не разрешив ни с кем увидеться, Цуна только Ямамото позвонил, сказал: «Мы улетаем».  
За ними прислали личный самолет Девятого. Слишком большая честь.  
Цуна старался не выдавать панику, но Хаято ее видел так же отчетливо, как ощущал собственный страх. Наверное, хорошо, что они летят только вдвоем. По крайней мере за девчонок Десятый может не волноваться.  
Хорошо, что он заснул. Последняя неделя совсем вымотала. Одних экзаменов с головой хватило бы, а Десятый еще и мысли об Италии не мог из головы выбросить. Стонал и всхлипывал ночами, и Хаято лежал, не смея подойти, уже привычно прикусив костяшки пальцев. Боялся сорваться. Дома они старательно держали дистанцию: босс, Гокудера-кун, повторить сложные вопросы, не говорить о лишнем, не прикасаться, не дышать, не жить.  
Прикоснуться – как будто случайно – можно было по дороге в школу, или на перемене, или в обед на школьной крыше. Долго потом ощущать тепло на пальцах и щекочущий легкий след ответных прикосновений. Сдерживать наверняка тупую улыбку, рычать на Ямамото – просто так, чтобы не выглядеть обдолбанным идиотом. Чертов бейсбольный придурок улыбался в ответ и пользовался любым предлогом, чтобы оставить их с Десятым вдвоем. Не таким уж придурком он оказался.  
А однажды – Хаято едва не задохнулся, вспомнив – однажды после теста Цуна втолкнул его в пустой соседний класс и обнял, крепко прижавшись сзади. Руки у Цуны были горячие, но, когда он запустил ладонь под ремень брюк Хаято, пальцы показались прохладными. Потому что, черт, черт, как тогда встало, Хаято думал, что там и умрет. Он кончил тогда, пресвятая дева Мария, на пальцы Десятого, а тот шептал сорвано: «Хаято, Хаято, Хаято», и его дыхание обжигало шею…  
А потом они убегали от Хибари: незаправленные рубашки и неаккуратный вид противоречат школьным правилам. И целовались на спортивной площадке, спрятавшись за кустами, сладко и горько, а времени оставалось все меньше.  
За какие-то две недели Гокудера Хаято окончательно примирился со своей извращенной любовью. Потому что видел счастье в глазах Десятого и прежнюю его светлую улыбку. И сейчас, за два с чем-то часа до приземления в Италии, Гокудера Хаято вспоминал улыбку Цуны. Неловкие пальцы в своих волосах, мягкие губы, уверенно отвечающие на поцелуи, горячее дыхание и то сорванное «Хаято».  
И еще одно. «Поклянись, что останешься жив».  
«Я постараюсь, Десятый. Цуна».  
«Я постараюсь, но, прости меня, прежде всего я поклялся победить. Если придется снова драться насмерть, я не отступлю».  
Облака разошлись, внизу засверкала синева. Италия, чертова милая родина, неотвратимо надвигалась. С покинутым, но все еще приходящим в кошмарах домом, с прошлым, которое хочется забыть, с будущим, за которое придется драться.  
– Десятый, – Хаято осторожно дотронулся до плеча Цуны, – просыпайтесь.  
Не говорить о лишнем, не прикасаться, не дышать, не жить. Нет у них больше школьной крыши и пустых классов.  
Их встречали незнакомые обоим люди: очередная охрана, почетный конвой, а может, и не только почетный. Перед наследником Девятого с легким поклоном открыли переднюю дверь бронированного BMW – герб Вонголы сверкнул золотом на черном. Гокудера, не дожидаясь приглашения, скользнул на заднее сиденье: он боялся, что его с тем же почетом отправят в машину сопровождения. Но нет, обошлось. Цуна обернулся, просиял. Спросил у водителя:  
– Долго ехать?  
– Час, – ответил тот. – Пожалуйста, пристегнитесь, господин Савада.  
Скалистые холмы, оливковые рощи, синее небо и синее море. Хаято смотрел в окно, и не было у него чувства, что вернулся на родину. Только острое, жгучее, как сицилийское солнце, ощущение опасности. Тревога и напряжение, которым не место на лице Хаято Гокудеры, будущей правой руки Вонголы Дечимо. Поэтому Гокудера Хаято улыбался, глядя на чертовы рощи, чертово море и чертово солнце, от которого успел отвыкнуть.  
Предупредительно распахнулись кованые ворота, и Десятый чуть слышно ахнул при виде башен замка Вонголы, гордо вознесшихся над кронами вековых дубов. А у Хаято скрутило вдруг живот, и подкатила тошнота к горлу, будто на пороге уже ждала Бьянки с угощением.  
Все эти замки слишком похожи один на другой.  
А еще во всех этих замках слишком много прислуги, охраны, не пойми кого. Глаз, ушей, микрофонов и камер слежения.  
Широкая аллея, фонтан, мраморные ступени, пистолеты под пиджаками охранников. Отдельные комнаты. А ведь отвык за последний месяц. Как это – спать, не слыша дыхания Десятого? Плохо…  
Симпатичная горничная развешивала его вещи, улыбаясь и лукаво стреляя глазами. Тарахтела: вот это надо отгладить, а это не для сицилийского лета, лето в этом году жаркое, вон та дверь в ванную, и пусть молодой господин скажет, если ему что-нибудь понадобится, что угодно, любой каприз.  
– Ничего не надо, – сказал Хаято. – И замолчи, женщина, я устал.  
Душ с дороги, черные брюки, белая рубашка, школьный галстук. Чертов этикет. Хаято покатал по ладони динамитную шашку. Будущей правой руке Вонголы Дечимо не пристало ходить по резиденции Вонголы, обвешавшись бомбами. Жаль, но так будет лучше.  
Теперь – заглянуть к Цуне.  
– Десятый?  
Цуна обернулся:  
– Ой, а чего это ты, – неопределенно обвел рукой, явно намекая на слишком уж презентабельный вид, – так?  
– Вам тоже лучше одеться именно так, босс, – от официозной вежливости язык, кажется, слипнется, это же Десятый, Цуна, друг, самый близкий… – По крайней мере, пока мы не поприветствуем дона Тимотео.  
– А… Я не подумал. Спасибо, Гокудера-кун.  
Десятый стащил футболку и сунулся в шкаф в поисках рубашки. Хаято смотрел на худую спину, острые лопатки, гладкую кожу. Следы порки давно зажили, но Хаято мог бы нарисовать пальцами каждый проклятый рубец. Вести незримые линии, целовать исчезнувшие следы, слушать быстрое дыхание и тихое «Хаято».  
– Простите, босс, я отлучусь.  
Хорошо, что их комнаты рядом, потому что Гокудера Хаято псих, чертов кретин, и у него стоит. Хорошо, что чертова смазливая горничная уже ушла, а могла бы туалет мыть, вот был бы облом. Плохо, что голову под кран не сунешь, Хаято Гокудера должен выглядеть прилично перед доном Вонголой. Остается приспустить брюки и дрочить, сгорая от стыда, кроя себя последними словами, надеясь, что хотя бы в туалете здесь нет наблюдения, иначе… иначе – просто подумать страшно.  
«Держи себя в руках, Гокудера Хаято. Расплачиваться за твой идиотизм придется Десятому».  
Цуна встретил его возвращение встревоженным:  
– Ты в порядке, Гокудера-кун?  
– Да, – Хаято медленно вздохнул. – Прошу меня извинить, Десятый, я, похоже, не слишком хорошо переношу дальние перелеты.  
Цуна взял галстук и отвернулся к зеркалу. Его отражение глядело тоскливо и загнанно. Хаято чуть было не шагнул обнять, успокоить, пообещать – все будет хорошо… Спас постучавший в комнату охранник.  
– Господин Савада, господин Гокудера, дон Тимотео ждет вас в библиотеке. Я провожу.  
Цуна кивнул, торопливо расправил галстук.  
– Да, идем.  
В библиотеке, если вспомнить усвоенные Гокудерой с детства нюансы, это для своих, неофициально. По-родственному, по-дружески и не о делах. Впрочем, глупо сравнивать, у дона Вонголы наверняка другие привычки.  
Дон Вонгола непредсказуем. Иначе не дожил бы до своих – сколько там ему, уже семьдесят?  
Десятый тоже по-своему непредсказуем, для врагов уж точно. Это очень успокаивающая мысль, и, вроде, к ней напрашивается какой-то вывод, важный, но додумывать некогда: перед гостями уже распахнулись высокие двери библиотеки, и дон Тимотео улыбнулся из-за старинного стола:  
– Цунаёши, Хаято, рад вас видеть, мальчики!  
Разговор ни о чем: дожди в Намимори и жара здесь, не нужно ли чего дорогим гостям, как прошли экзамены, и кто же все-таки больше нравится Цунаёши, Хару или Кёко? Тонкий лед и водовороты под ним. Оказывается, Гокудера Хаято крепко запоминает собственный страх, а ведь раньше ни бога, ни черта не боялся. Хотя, чего уж, дон Вонгола – это вам не бог и не черт.  
– Соскучился по Италии, Хаято?  
– Не очень, – смотреть прямо, улыбаться вежливо, не врать. – Теперь мой дом там, где Десятый.  
– Ты не очень хорошо выглядишь. Устал?  
– Да. Немного.  
– Ужасная была неделя, – Десятый поспешил на выручку. – Я так устал, что в самолете сразу заснул, а ведь никогда не летал, хотел посмотреть. Дон Тимотео…  
– Что, Цунаёши?  
– Я думал, мама будет здесь. С ней все хорошо?  
– Конечно, – Девятый улыбнулся ласково и понимающе, от таких улыбок теплеет сердце, вот только Хаято давно разучился принимать их всерьез. Ну, то есть, если это не Десятый улыбается, у Десятого – настоящая… – Нана и Емицу отдыхают на нашем курорте. Твоим родителям так редко удается побыть вместе, Цунаёши, не обижайся на них.  
– Я не… Конечно, дон Тимотео, что вы, я и не думал обижаться. Я только соскучился. И волновался.  
– Тяжело было одному?  
– Ну, я скучал. А так нет, ребята помогали.  
Хаято показалось, улыбка Девятого на мгновение тоже стала настоящей, совсем как у Цуны.  
– Со своей Семьей, Цунаёши, ты никогда не будешь один. Хорошо, если ты это понял.  
– Ну… да, – Цуна улыбнулся в ответ. – Я рад, что они у меня есть. Дон Тимотео, а можно спросить?..  
– Конечно.  
– Что мы будем здесь делать?  
– Сегодня вы будете отдыхать. А об остальном поговорим завтра.  
Зазвонил массивный, под старину, телефон – золото и красное дерево, угловатая трубка с раструбами. Дон Тимотео едва приметно вздохнул:  
– Идите, мальчики. Простите, что сегодня не могу уделить вам достаточно времени. Дела не ждут.  
Цуна простился по-японски, поклонившись, Хаято, чисто автоматически, тоже. Поймал легкую усмешку Девятого.  
Слишком все было благостно. Как будто, напугав их в Намимори, здесь дон Тимотео изо всех сил старался развеять опасения. Посмотрим, что будет завтра, мрачно подумал Хаято.  
Их накормили обедом – на выбор итальянские и японские блюда, Хаято уговорил Цуну попробовать кальцоне и аранчини, и, Мадонна, наконец-то он сам отдохнет от японской преснятины! А потом Цуна предложил пойти в парк.  
Они обошли замок и свернули с аллеи на узкую извилистую тропу, в густую тень дубов.  
– Наконец-то одни, – вздохнул Цуна. – Почему здесь так много людей, Гокудера-кун? Это слуги? Охрана? Я совсем не понимаю, кто есть кто. А они все на меня таращатся, как в зоопарке!  
– Ты ждал другого, Савада? Всем интересно взглянуть на нового наследника.  
Цуна шарахнулся, руки Хаято дернулись за динамитом – и остались пустыми. Занзас спрыгнул на тропу перед ними, ухмыльнулся и припечатал довольно:  
– Хотя это всего лишь мелкий дерьмовый мусор.  



	19. Цуна. Экскурсия в стиле Занзаса

  
Привычное зло. Наверное, так можно было его назвать. Стоит напротив, слишком близко – до дрожи близко! Скалится. А почему-то не страшно. Даже вроде как успокаивает, после всех незнакомых лиц и шепота за спиной на чужом языке.  
– Здравствуй, Занзас.  
Хотя «рад тебя видеть» будет все-таки ложью.  
– Что я вижу, Дымовой Хаято без динамита? В блаженные записался?  
– Тебя не спросил, – буркнул Гокудера. А правда, почему вдруг?... Цуна отложил в памяти спросить потом.  
– Так что ты хотел, Занзас?  
От широкого взмаха рукой колыхнулись дурацкие перья в прическе:  
– Экскурсия для будущего босса.  
Издевается.  
Говорит «босс», а слышится – «дерьма кусок».  
– Экскурсия? – Цуна едва подавил нервный смешок. Чего ждать от устроившего прогулку Реборна, он представлял: неприятностей, много и разных. Занзас на роль экскурсовода подходил еще меньше. Хотя вряд ли рискнет напасть, пока они в доме Девятого…  
Почему-то Цуна был уверен, что Занзас вообще не собирается нападать. Не сегодня.  
– И что ты собрался нам показывать? – Гокудера зло сощурился, презрительно скривил губы. Снова стал похож на того «гангстера», которого Цуна до смерти испугался когда-то. Жаль, Занзаса таким не пронять.  
– Увидите, – развернулся, бросил через плечо: – Вам понравится.  
Угнаться за ним оказалось не так просто. Несся, не разбирая дороги, видно, что все здесь до последней травинки знает. Цуна спотыкался о корни, раз чуть не упал – Хаято подхватить успел. И по сторонам смотреть было некогда, оставалось надеяться, что парк все-таки не лес, заблудиться не так страшно.  
– Босс, ты их привел, с ума сойти!  
Цуна моргнул. Они стояли у края небольшой поляны, а посреди нее в позе отдыхающего на пляже валялся на траве Сквало: на пузе, болтая в воздухе босой пяткой и уткнувшись носом в ноут. И в цветной рубашке-гавайке с коротким рукавом, Хаято такие любит…  
Занзас плюхнулся рядом, пихнул Сквало в бок:  
– Шоу началось?  
– Да, вы вовремя. Ничего интересного пока. Эй, мелкие, подсаживайтесь. Или вам отдельное приглашение нужно?  
– Э-э, а что там? – Цуна поежился: Занзас не страшный, Сквало приветливый, явно дело нечисто, жди подвоха.  
– Телевидение в стиле Варии, – Сквало широко ухмыльнулся. – Только сейчас и только для вас, прямая трансляция.  
– Хорошая экскурсия, – с издевкой пояснил Занзас, – это когда ты видишь всех, а тебя – никто. Звук прибавь, мусор.  
«И все же, Девятый, вы были слишком суровы».  
Цуна вздрогнул:  
– Отец?! А дон Тимотео сказал…  
– «Нана и Емицу отдыхают», – Занзас расхохотался. – Ты думал, старик врать не умеет? Дебил.  
Цуна не ответил. Просто подошел и сел рядом со Сквало. А рядом с ним тут же оказался Хаято, и от этого стало немного спокойнее.  
Девятый сидел за тем же столом в библиотеке, а перед ним стоял отец. Камера смотрела в лицо дона Тимотео, Цуна отчетливо видел недовольную складку на лбу – такую же, как в тот день, когда Девятый пришел учить его быть боссом. По спине пробежал колючий холодок.  
– Ты был против, Емицу, а Реборн оказался прав. Суровые меры действительно заставляют твоего сына собраться. Сегодня он произвел на меня лучшее впечатление, чем месяц назад. Хотя, возможно, – Девятый покачал головой, – возможно, мы зря ограничились только поркой. У тебя необычный сын, Емицу, редко встретишь человека, настолько легко переносящего унижение. Гибкая психика, так, кажется, теперь говорят?  
Цуна остро пожалел, что не видит отцовского лица. Он, значит, тоже знал… знал…  
Ледяные пальцы стиснули ладонь. Гокудера дрожал.  
«Я сказал тебе, что скажу ему спасибо? Прости, Хаято, я соврал. Тебя до сих пор ломает та порка, этого я ему не прощу».  
– У Цуны легкий характер. В Нану пошел. И все же, Девятый, такое давление…  
– Не начинай снова, Емицу. Твой сын слишком мягок, ты сам понимаешь, такой босс не проживет и месяца. Чем волноваться за то, как ему сейчас приходится, подумай о его будущем.  
– Я за вас волнуюсь! – голос Емицу сорвался. – Вы играете с огнем! Сначала Занзас, теперь Цуна – зачем?! Неужели нельзя иначе?!  
Цуна покосился на Занзаса. Тот глядел в монитор так, будто испепелить хотел. На лице, на сжатых кулаках темнели шрамы.  
– Нельзя. Вонголе нужен сильный босс, а стать сильным можно, только сражаясь.  
– Против вас? Девятый…  
– Против всего света, Емицу. И против меня в том числе. Иначе что это за сила. Я старик, Емицу, мне так и так немного осталось. Но я хочу знать, что после моей смерти Вонгола будет жить. Если для этого придется умереть чуть раньше – что же, пусть.  
– Девятый!..  
Дон Тимотео сдвинул брови, в голосе отчетливо лязгнула сталь.  
– Я и правда старею, Емицу. Развел сопли вместо разговора о деле. Хватит. Больше эта тема не обсуждается. Ты нашел людей?  
– Да, Девятый. Шваль, которую не жалко, как вы и говорили. Значит, план в силе?  
– Разумеется. Шестеренки закрутятся, – дон Тимотео взглянул на часы, – через полчаса. Реборн уже договорился с Верде.  
– Еще и Верде?! Но, Девятый, мы ведь планировали банальный захват террористами?  
– Слишком просто. Для хорошего урока нужен сильный противник, реальная опасность.  
«Урока, – отозвалось эхом в голове Цуны. – Это снова обо мне?!» Он-то думал, отец и дон Тимотео перешли на какие-то дела мафии, которые его не касаются!  
Сквало пихнул в бок:  
– Не ори, мелкий.  
«Я орал?..»  
– Кто там будет?  
– Два Хранителя, Солнце и Дождь, и две милых девочки, между которыми мечется твой сын. Верде, правда, хотел и остальных, но Облако и Туман слишком непредсказуемы.  
– Рисковать двумя кольцами и четырьмя жизнями ради…  
– Кольцам ничего не сделается. Верде их вернет в любом случае. К тому же его исследования могут быть полезны и нам.  
– Если он поделится результатами.  
– Это входит в цену.  
– Вы ему верите?  
– Почему бы нет. Ему это выгодно. Да и Реборн будет там, проследит.  
– За детьми он тоже проследит?  
– Только за Цунаёши. Поможет, если тот сам не справится. Но я надеюсь, у твоего сына хватит духа самостоятельно уложить ту шваль, что ты для него нашел. Емицу, ты стал слишком нервным. Нельзя приготовить омлет, не разбив яиц. Хранители твоего сына – два здоровых лба, переживут, если с ними немного поиграется сумасшедший гений. Мы ведь не отправляем туда Ламбо Бовино. Хотя, я думаю, он бы тоже пережил. А девочкам грозит разве что несколько часов паники.  
– Но если…  
– Если? – дон Тимотео встал. – Если, как ты говоришь, «если», то твоему сыну придется искать общий язык со Сквало и Луссурией. Ты не находишь, что это может получиться забавно, Емицу?  
– Что?! – Цуна подпрыгнул.  
– Убью, – сообщил Сквало. Спокойно так, будто само собой разумеющееся…  
– Что вообще происходит?!  
– Дебил, – выплюнул Занзас, – заткнись и слушай дальше.  
– Придержи свой отцовский инстинкт, Емицу, – говорил между тем дон Тимотео, и от его голоса в животе Цуны скрутился и ощетинился иголками ледяной ком. – Ты советник Вонголы, а уже потом любящий папаша. Давай еще раз прокрутим план. Какие инструкции у твоей швали?  
– Аккуратно вывести из игры экипаж, сесть в аэропорту Вонголы под Трапани, передать четырех указанных пассажиров Верде, далее выполнять его приказы. Они подсядут в Дубаи, сейчас в Палермо ждут рейса, билеты и документы у меня.  
– Отлично. Значит, вечером я звоню Реборну и подтверждаю приказ. Цунаёши вступит в игру завтра. Реборн не даст Верде отклониться от его части плана, разрушения на его базе Вонгола компенсирует. Что еще?  
– Информация о кадровых перестановках в полиции и прокуратуре, рекомендации по использованию, – Емицу положил на стол толстую папку. – Можем посмотреть сразу, у меня есть еще время.  
– Хорошо.  
Сквало приглушил звук. На экране дон Вонгола и его советник склонились над бумагами, ни дать ни взять два солидных бизнесмена. Цуна зажмурился, под веками заплясало пламя.  
– Что они себе думают?! Ямамото, братец, девочки! Для чего?!  
– Тебе, я смотрю, тоже повезло с папашей, – протянул Занзас. Он выглядел спокойным, только шрамы темнели все так же ярко.  
– Что делать?!  
Гокудера неторопливо поднялся.  
– Остановить их. Ребята, я так понял, уже летят, а эти, которые должны их захватить, ждут твоего отца в Палермо и никуда не двинутся, пока он не передаст им приказ и документы.  
– Да, точно… И приказ Реборну Девятый подтвердит вечером… Черт, сначала надо отца перехватить! Занзас!  
– М-м?  
Занзас развалился рядом со Сквало и, казалось, был занят исключительно компроматом на полицию, который теперь обсуждали Девятый и Емицу. Вот только Цуна чувствовал на себе непрямой, но очень пристальный взгляд. И снова заворочался в животе ледяной ком.  
– Чего тебе, мусор мелкий? Экскурсия окончена, больше ничего интересного не ожидается. Можете гулять дальше, ты же слышал, твое выступление завтра. Советую выспаться, перед боем полезно.  
– Как выйти отсюда к замку? Чтобы быстро?  
– Туда, – не поднимая головы, махнул рукой Сквало. – По тропинке до аллеи и налево. Босс, какая новость, послушай, они купили Джулио Контадино!  
– Пойдем, – Цуна тронул за рукав Хаято. – Надо успеть.  
– Стой! – прилетело в спину, резко и хлестко.  
Цуна оглянулся:  
– Ты же сам сказал, экскурсия окончена.  
Занзас оскалился:  
– Собрался бодаться со стариком лоб в лоб?  
– Ты против? – вот оно, ухватил Цуна скользнувшую по краю сознания мысль. Конечно, он не против. Да он счастлив просто. Этого и хотел.  
Есть ли смысл знать, что идешь в ловушку, если все равно туда пойдешь? Пусть это хоть сто раз подвох, но если выбор – остановить нападение на ребят сейчас или спасать их завтра, пока над ними будут ставить какой-то чертов эксперимент…. Нет его, выбора.  
Занзас лениво ухмыльнулся:  
– Дело твое, хочешь в лед – иди. Одним кретином в мире меньше.  
– Посмотрим, – пожал плечами Цуна. Мир вокруг казался странным: тихим и медленным, словно дымкой подернутым. Или не дымкой, а пламенем? – Занзас…  
– Что еще?  
– Спасибо.  
– Засунь свое спасибо… Не нуждаюсь.  
Цуна развернулся и побежал.  
– Десятый? – Хаято держался рядом.  
– А?  
– Тебе не кажется странным? С чего Занзасу нам помогать?  
– Какая разница.  
– Я ему не верю.  
– Я тоже. Но подставлять своих друзей я не дам никому. Сначала разбираемся с Девятым, а потом с Занзасом.  
На кольце полыхало пламя. И Цуна на самом деле чувствовал в себе силы разобраться – с отцом, Девятым, Занзасом, мафией, со всем миром и Реборном в придачу.  



	20. Гокудера. Разрушительный ураган

  
Хаято несло. Решимость Десятого отзывалась ревом шторма в ушах, рвущимся из рук ураганом. Едва не накрывшая позорная истерика переплавилась в чистую, как пламя, ненависть.  
Ненависть во имя любви. Сестрица бы одобрила. Хаято и не знал, что умеет так ненавидеть. Даже отравившая ему полжизни ненависть к отцу померкла перед этой, новой, вспыхнувшей мощно и яростно, когда он понял – его самый жуткий кошмар вполне мог обернуться явью. Потому что дон Вонгола считает унижение отличным способом воспитания, а у Цуны, в дополнение к кольцу Неба и «легкому характеру», отец-мудак и ублюдок-репетитор, и неизвестно, что еще придумают эти три гребаных дрессировщика.  
«Мы успеем, Десятый».  
Тропа, аллея, налево, совсем немного осталось. Внешний советник спускается по широким ступеням парадного входа, садится в машину. Черный ВMW плавно трогается с места.  
– Не успели… – Цуна схватился за Хаято, согнулся, пытаясь отдышаться. – Че-ерт… Что делать?!  
ВMW свернул направо. Значит… значит, проедет мимо них, в каких-то десяти метрах аллея вливается в дорогу, они успеют, вот только вряд ли Савада Емицу остановит машину, увидев бегущего к дороге сына. Гокудера знал – Цуна не испугается встать на дороге, закрыв проезд собственным телом. Но это не поможет.  
– Я остановлю его, Десятый.  
Гальки полно по обочине, зачерпнуть пригоршню, сжать в кулаке и дождаться момента. «Я не проиграю!» Алое пламя вспыхнуло над кольцом, отразилось в глазах Цуны.  
– Жаль, я не Ямамото, – сквозь зубы пробормотал Хаято. Целиться в автомобиль – совсем не то, что в скалу. Промахнешься – второго шанса не будет.  
Россыпь алых звезд прочертила воздух, ударила в колеса и в асфальт под колесами. Машина развернулась, пошла юзом, окуталась пламенем.  
– Отец!..  
– Черт… – Хаято сорвался с места. Если он убил… видит Мадонна, ублюдок заслужил смерть, но Десятый… Цуна… Цуна обогнал его и несся к горящей машине, как будто мог потушить ее только силой своего желания.  
Огненный клубок взрыва вспух и опал черными кляксами. Обдало жаром, Хаято прыгнул вбок, подставляя руки – Цуну отбросило прямо на него, взрывная волна швырнула их о бетон, протащила и оставила лежать. В ушах звенело. Перед глазами плясали во тьме алые искры. От затылка разливалась по голове тупая боль, и почему-то никак не получалось вздохнуть.  
– Хаято? Ты живой, Хаято?.. Хаято!  
Глаза открылись с третьей попытки. Перепуганное лицо Десятого расплывалось, то двоилось, то вновь сливалось в одно.  
– Простите… Десятый, простите… Я не…  
«Не хотел? Не ври боссу, Гокудера Хаято. Остановить любой ценой, вот о чем ты думал. Не о том, что Десятый не простит смерти отца…»  
– Лежи, Хаято. Тихо.  
Мир качнулся и поплыл, к горлу подступила тошнота. Хаято сглотнул и снова закрыл глаза. Чужие голоса сливались в раздражающий гул. Его куда-то несли, укладывали, раздевали, что-то кололи, а потом, наконец, оставили в покое, со льдом на затылке и тугой повязкой на ребрах. Залитая солнечным светом комната – больничная палата, похоже. Десятый рядом, сидит на краю кровати, кусает губы, будто вот-вот заплачет.  
– Десятый?..  
– Хаято, ты как? – наклонился, жадно всматриваясь в лицо.  
– Я нормально. Вы как, Десятый?  
Нахмурился:  
– Ты ведь не дал мне упасть. Весь удар на себя принял. У тебя три ребра треснули и сотрясение снова. А я еще добавил, прямо на тебя упал… Прости.  
– А…  
– Отец жив. В больницу увезли. Сказали, все хорошо будет, – помолчал, вздохнул: – Я должен радоваться.  
– А ты разве не радуешься, Цунаёши?  
Скрипнула, закрываясь, дверь. Цуна вскочил навстречу дону Тимотео.  
– Сиди.  
Девятый подошел к кровати, оглядел Гокудеру. Снова, как под микроскопом распяленный, поморщился Хаято, жалкий, наверное, вид… И тут же прошибло ознобом: он ведь все должен знать о кольцах. Наверняка понял… Покушение на внешнего советника… смертная казнь, и спасибо, если поверят, что Цуна не при чем.  
– Пришел в себя, Хаято? – Девятый опустился на мягкий стул в изножье кровати, положил трость поперек колен. – Ничего не хотите рассказать мне, мальчики?  
– Хочу, – выдохнул Цуна. Он так и не сел, и Хаято не видел его лица, только напряженные плечи, перебинтованный локоть, сжатые кулаки. – Пожалуйста, дон Тимотео, оставьте моих друзей в покое. Это нечестно, вы хотите натренировать меня, а рискуют они. Я не хочу так.  
Старик негромко рассмеялся.  
– Прямолинеен и правдив. Ох, Цунаёши, Цунаёши… Какой же ты смешной бываешь, наследник.  
– Это не смешно! Если они погибнут из-за ваших экспериментов!.. Если с ними хоть что-то случится!..  
– В нашем несовершенном мире каждый день с кем-то что-то случается. Сегодня, например, с твоим отцом. Завтра, возможно, с Хаято Гокудерой. Такова жизнь.  
– Но это вы решили отдать ребят Верде! Это ваш приказ, а не какое-то там несовершенство мира! Не врите мне, Девятый!  
– О, да, – дон Тимотео усмехнулся. – Японцы очень не любят ложь, я помню. Но, Цунаёши, в мире не выжить одной правдой. Тем более – в мире мафии. Даже Хаято Гокудера, твоя верная правая рука, тебе врал. Если хочешь, можешь считать это еще одним уроком.  
– Я не врал ему, – Гокудера сел, опираясь на саднящие ладони. – Я человек Десятого, не ваш.  
– Значит, мне врал, Хаято? Но твой босс считает, что ложь в любом случае отвратительна. Не так ли, Цунаёши?  
– Вы его вынудили…  
– Всех нас вынуждает жизнь. Кроме того, есть просто ложь, а есть военная хитрость. Операция с Верде, Цунаёши, относится именно к этой категории.  
– Что-то еще, кроме тренировки для меня и риска для ребят?  
– Разумеется, – дон Тимотео провел ладонью по гладкому дереву трости. – Ты слишком мало понимаешь в наших делах, наследник. Тебе долго еще придется учиться. Вонгола – первая в Альянсе, но это не значит, что мы можем игнорировать остальных. Есть Семья, которая давно охотится за кольцами. Мы раздавили бы ее за неделю, но Альянс не даст нарушить мир. Однако если на нас нападут первыми, у Вонголы будут развязаны руки.  
– Но не ценой жизни ребят! Девочек!  
– Это твоя забота, чтобы они не пострадали. Ты достаточно силен для этого.  
– Да лучше бы вы меня подставили, раз это так важно! Я же сказал, не надо их впутывать!  
Лоб Девятого прорезала сердитая складка.  
– Ты босс. Твое дело – планировать операции. Ты должен научиться отправлять своих людей туда, где они могут погибнуть. К этому трудно привыкнуть, я знаю. Но ты должен понять, что Семья превыше отдельных людей. Как бы они ни были дороги тебе.  
– Вы сами затащили их – нас – в Семью! Мне плевать на Вонголу! Я не позволю…  
– Ты зарываешься, Савада Цунаёши, – дон Тимотео встал. – Забыл, с кем говоришь? Жизнь твоих друзей в моих руках. Так же, как и твоя жизнь, наследник. Я держу их – вот так.  
Старик медленно сжал кулак. А потом поднял трость, и набалдашник засиял слепящим огнем. Хаято прикрыл глаза ладонью. Пламя Неба, такое же, как у Цуны, но чище, ярче и сильнее.  
– Мальчишки, – презрительно бросил старик. – Почему в шестнадцать лет вы все такие дурные? Почему вас приходится учить хлыстом…  
Пламя плеснулось к Цуне. Хаято вскочил. Вцепился в спинку кровати, пережидая обморочную слабость. Не время валяться! Он нужен Десятому…  
Цуна поглощал атаку, и его кольцо сияло в такт биению сердца. Похоже, дон Тимотео не собирался бить в полную силу – да и зачем, он ведь хотел не раздавить, всего лишь проучить, добиться покорности. Но Цуна больше не собирался быть покорным. И пусть черти в аду раздерут Гокудеру Хаято на лоскутья, но он не бросит своего босса в этой битве!  
– Я не позволю… Никому не позволю… Играть жизнями моих друзей!  
– Глупый, безответственный мальчишка! – Девятый шагнул вперед, перехватив трость обеими руками. Пламя забилось, запульсировало.  
«В лед хочешь», – ударил в виски далекий голос Занзаса.  
Хаято рванулся вперед.  
Он должен был встать между Цуной и Девятым – встать и, нет, не принять на себя атаку, бессмысленный героизм не помог бы им сейчас. Отразить. Встретить чужое пламя – своим. В битве Неба против Неба Десятый проиграет, у него меньше сил, меньше опыта… Но Ураган – другой… кто знает… может, вдвоем…  
– Хаято!!!  
Он всего лишь не удержался на ногах, всего лишь на одно мгновение утратил контроль над телом. Взмахнул рукой, пальцы встретились с пальцами Цуны. Пламя Урагана смешалось с пламенем Неба, взвихрилось беззвучным смерчем, торнадо, развернулось штормовым фронтом.  
Дон Тимотео блокировал торнадо тростью – и трость взорвалась мелким острым крошевом. Сверкающий прерывистым пламенем набалдашник – прорыв точки нуля, всплыло вдруг у Хаято в памяти – полетел, крутясь, по короткой дуге и ударил старика в лоб. Сверкнул лед. Зазвенело, рассыпаясь на осколки, окно. А потом слепящей волной обрушилась отдача. Хаято успел почувствовать, как руки Десятого обхватывают его поперек груди, увидел сияющую стену огненного щита, и обжигающий вихрь швырнул их в стену.  
Обморочная тьма нахлынула и отступила. На этот раз Десятый смягчил удар своим телом, его руки все еще держали Хаято, шепот обжег ухо:  
– Цел?  
– Пречистая дева Мария, – Хаято провел дрожащими руками по телу, – Иисус милосердный, если бы я не выложил динамит… В клочья бы…  
Стены почернели, на месте окна зиял кирпичами провал, дверь болталась на одной петле. А посреди выгоревшей комнаты сияла, радужно переливаясь, глыба льда. Щетинилась иглами, отбрасывая отблески на пол и стены. И высокая фигура едва угадывалась внутри, поглощенная этим блеском.  
Хорошего в этом мало, подумал Хаято. То есть, мы победили, но за такую победу обоим теперь легкой смерти не ждать. В глазах плыло, возвращалась боль, только не отключаться, повторял себе Хаято, не отключаться, не сейчас! С грохотом упала дверь, в проем шагнули двое. Сумасшедший хохот отпрыгнул эхом от стен.  
– Ты счастлив, Занзас? – спросил, вставая, Цуна. – Ты ведь этого хотел.  
– Да, – Занзас подошел к застывшему во льду дону Тимотео, щелкнул ногтем по сверкающей глади. – Да, мелочь, я счастлив. Ты даже представить не можешь, как.  



	21. Цуна. Семейные отношения

  
Цуна ждал драки. Слишком хорошо помнилась стратегия Занзаса в битве Неба: «Я отомщу за Девятого и стану боссом». Но Занзас стоял спокойно, любуясь впаянным в лед доном Тимотео, будто во всем мире ничего интересней не существовало. И Сквало с ним рядом. Хотя куда им торопиться? Дело сделано.  
Странно, что до сих пор никто другой не прибежал. Охрана вымерла? Или… или Вария уже воспользовалась ситуацией? Чертов Занзас…  
Словно услышав мысли Цуны, Занзас обернулся. Оскалился:  
– Не ссы, мелкий, второго раунда не намечается.  
– Я должен тебе верить? – спрашивая, Цуна уже понимал: верит. Понять бы еще, почему…  
– Верить? Мне? – Занзас расхохотался. – Кретин. Дебил и долбоеб. Думать ты должен, Савада. Ду-мать. Попробуй, вдруг понравится.  
В коридоре послышались встревоженные голоса, торопливый разговор на итальянском. В комнату набились люди, столпились возле дона Тимотео, заспорили о чем-то с Занзасом. Цуна ждал. Он не знал, сможет ли драться против всех этих людей – они ведь не хотели ему ничего плохого. «Слишком мягок». Он оглянулся на Гокудеру – тот сидел, опираясь о стену, с перекошенным болью лицом, сжав кулаки, и над кольцом плясало алое пламя.  
«Если придется драться, я смогу. Ради тебя, Хаято».  
Не пришлось. Сквозь толпу протиснулся врач, подхватил Гокудеру под руку:  
– Пойдемте. Здесь рядом есть свободная комната, вам нужно лечь.  
Цуна пошел с ними.  
После укола Гокудера заснул.  
– Вы можете идти, господин Савада, – сказал врач. – Он будет спать до утра.  
– Я останусь.  
– Он потерял много сил, но завтра все будет нормально. Вы можете не волноваться.  
– Спасибо. Но я останусь.  
– Что ж, как пожелаете. Мне прислать вам ужин сюда?  
– Спасибо, – повторил Цуна.  
Есть он не хотел. Вообще ничего не хотел. Все случившееся только начало укладываться в голове, вызывая острую панику. Наворотили они дел…  
Врач ушел. Цуна провел ладонью по лицу Хаято, отвел со лба взмокшие волосы.  
«Что теперь будет? Нас обвинят в покушении? Хоть бы знать, что все это не зря…»  
Защипало глаза, Цуна отошел к окну, прижался лбом к стеклу. В парке уже сгустились сумерки, и в темном небе над темными кронами дубов засияли первые, самые яркие звезды. Где-то в этом небе летел самолет с ребятами – теперь, надеялся Цуна, в безопасности.  
– Любуешься сицилийской ночью, Савада?  
Цуна обернулся:  
– Занзас!  
– Не ждал?  
– Ждал, – ждал, вот только чего? Кривая ухмылка, довольное лицо. «Савада» вместо «дерьма кусок». Что бы это значило, а? – Ну, и кто победил?  
– А черт его знает, – Занзас подошел, задев плечом, распахнул окно. Сел на подоконник. Цуна шагнул назад: стоять рядом с Занзасом было неуютно. – Старика придется, конечно, разморозить. Жаль. Памятником самому себе он смотрится уместно.  
– Он оживет?  
– Я же ожил.  
– Слава богу…  
В смехе Занзаса Цуне почудилась горечь.  
– Все-таки ты слабак, Савада. Слишком добрый.  
– Нас убьют?  
– Слабак, да еще и кретин. Вонголе нужны кольца. Ты единственный наследник, вдолби уже это в свою тупую башку.  
– Жалеешь?  
– Конечно. Из тебя босс, как из старика опереточная певичка. За что Вонголе такое бедствие.  
«За что Вонголе»? А ему – за что?!  
– Раз с доном Тимотео все будет в порядке, об этом можно пока не волноваться, правда?  
– Не надейся снова забиться в свою дыру на задворках мира и делать вид, что ты никто. Старик не вечен, знаешь ли.  
«Чего он от меня хочет? Зачем вообще пришел? Рассказать, какое я ничтожество? Без него знаю, спасибо».  
На памяти Цуны хотел Занзас только одного. Вонголу. Стоит ли верить, что теперь это изменилось?  
Но теперь Цуна не хотел ему мешать. В конце концов, из самого Савады Цунаеши босс действительно никакой.  
– У нас ведь общая цель, да? Ты хочешь быть боссом Вонголы, я не хочу.  
– И наши желания нихера не значат перед мнением железки с камушком. Смешно, Савада.  
– Но послушай! Кольца у нас, а до того, Реборн говорил, были где-то спрятаны. Выходит, не так уж они нужны? Ведь Девятый справлялся как-то без них?  
– Дебил ты все-таки. Это символ. Знак нашей силы. Старик справлялся, но все знали – сила Вонголы в его руках.  
Цуна смотрел на кольцо. Сила Вонголы… Почему эта сила выбрала его? А если бы выбора не было? Если бы – Занзас или никто?  
– Еще идиотские вопросы?  
Кажется, Занзасу нравилась эта игра. Странная полуночная игра в глупые вопросы и важные ответы. Цуна сглотнул. Как наяву услышал собственное: «Я не отдам тебе Вонголу!» Имеет ли он право обратить в ничто собственную – их всех! – победу?  
Имеет ли он право цепляться за эту победу теперь, понимая, насколько она не нужна им всем?  
– Один вопрос, Занзас. Есть ли что-то, что мешает нам договориться?  
– О чем, мелочь?  
– Я не гожусь для мафии. И не хочу. Это не для меня. Дон Тимотео сказал тогда, что из тебя получился бы хороший босс. Ну так и будь боссом. Бери Вонголу, ты лучше меня знаешь, что с ней делать. А если понадобятся кольца – знаешь, где нас искать.  
– Этого будет мало. Но ход твоих мыслей мне нравится.  
– Разве ты не этого хотел?  
Занзас хмыкнул, потянулся, перекинул ноги через подоконник и спрыгнул на улицу. Ответил:  
– Я подумаю.  
И растворился в ночи.  
А Цуна до утра сидел рядом с Хаято, слушал его сонное дыхание и думал, не ошибся ли, предложив Занзасу так много.  
Утро выдалось сумасшедшее. Хаято порывался встать, уверял, что голова уже не болит и дышать совсем не больно. У Вонголы отличные лекарства, кивал врач, но все равно надо еще день отдохнуть в постели. «Наотдыхался, – орал Хаято, – сыт по горло вашим постельным режимом». Потом пришли Кёко и Хару: «Как здорово, Цуна-сан, что ты пригласил нас в Италию!», «Здесь так удивительно, Цуна-кун!». Потом влезли через окно Ямамото и Рёхей, ошарашенный такой наглостью врач всех выгнал, а Хаято молча уцепился за Рёхея и вышел со всеми вместе.  
Они валялись на траве под окном и болтали об Италии и о всякой ерунде. Цуна смотрел на девочек, на ребят, на Хаято, и думал, что все сделал правильно. Незачем лезть туда, где тебе не место. Тянуть дорогих тебе людей туда, где их могут убить. Самому становиться убийцей. Вонгола прекрасно обойдется без Савады Цунаёши. Савада Цунаёши закончит школу, потом университет, а потом… Что потом, Цуна еще не придумал, но, в конце концов, у него уйма времени, успеет решить.  
Если, конечно, дон Тимотео даст ему это время. Простит нападение. Согласится оставить Цуну и его друзей в покое.  
Если нет…  
Если нет – тогда, наверное, Савада Цунаёши последний раз в жизни сидит вот так с друзьями.  
«Я не поговорил с мамой. Не сказал Гокудере, как сильно хочу быть с ним всерьез. Я даже не могу сказать сейчас ребятам, как я рад, что однажды они появились в моей жизни. Потому что это будет слишком похоже на прощание».  
Цуна улыбался. Хаято хмурился, глядя на него. А остальные ничего не знали, и Цуна был этому рад.  
В окно высунулся Занзас:  
– Савада, бери своих отбросов и вперед. Старик заждался.  
– А…  
– Остальные уже там. А твои подружки могут пока почирикать в одиночестве.  
– Кёко, Хару… Извините.  
«Боги, пусть все обойдется. Хотя бы для них».  
Перед зияющим выбитой дверью проемом стояла охрана, рядом толпилась небольшая кучка людей: после яркого солнца не разглядеть, кто.  
– Цуна-а! – Ламбо кинулся навстречу, Цуна привычно подхватил его на руки.  
– Как ты, Ламбо? Я скучал!  
– Ламбо купался в море и искал ракушки! У Цуны есть леденец?  
– Прости…  
– Цуна жа-адина…  
– Я найду, обещаю. Когда мы закончим здесь, хорошо, Ламбо?  
Глаза привыкли к полумраку. Колючие взгляды охраны, смущенная улыбка Хром, равнодушный Хибари-сан. Реборн на плече у пожилого незнакомца.  
– Наворотил дел, глупый Цуна.  
Цуна сглотнул.  
– Не называй меня так. Ты теперь не мой репетитор.  
Реборн поправил шляпу.  
– Заходите и зажгите кольца.  
Цуна подавил вздох и первым шагнул в комнату. «Наверное, нужно подойти совсем близко?»  
Лед сверкал все так же ярко. Цуна провел по нему рукой – ладонь обожгло холодом, не похожим на зимний. Лицо дона Тимотео казалось гневным.  
– Простите, – прошептал Цуна. – Я не хотел.  
Кольцо вспыхнуло само. Теплый оранжевый свет отразился в острых гранях; через мгновение к нему добавился красный, голубой, желтый… заиграло зелеными молниями кольцо Ламбо…  
«У нас получается?»  
Ледяные изломы подернулись паром, поплыли, теряя четкость. Цуна больше не мог разглядеть лица Девятого. Зато вспомнился почему-то Занзас – тогда, после битвы Неба.  
Этот лед таял не так, как зимние сугробы. Скорее можно было сравнить с тем, как гаснет пламя: только что перед Цуной высилась огромная глыба, и вот – на руки ему падает дон Тимотео. Тяжелый. Холодный. Дышит. Хрипит что-то – не разберешь.  
Девятого вырвали у Цуны из рук, уложили на носилки, унесли. Следом ушел незнакомец с Реборном, за ними – Занзас. Один из оставшихся охранников почтительно поклонился:  
– Господин Савада, ужин для вас и ваших гостей накрыт в малой столовой. Я провожу.  
– Спасибо.  
– После ужина прошу быть в своих комнатах. Возможно, дон Вонгола захочет вас видеть.  
– Хорошо.  
– Пойдемте.  
Вкуса ужина Цуна не чувствовал. Заставлял себя есть, старался не показать тревоги. «Может быть, дон Вонгола захочет видеть…» Однако ни во время ужина, ни после никто за ним не пришел. Цуна помаялся и лег: бессонная прошлая ночь сказывалась, в голове было мутно, мысли путались, а тело сковала усталость. Как ни странно, заснул он сразу.  
Пробуждение оказалось… экстремальным. Цуну сначала встряхнули, потом вздернули на ноги и встряхнули еще, а потом голос Занзаса рявкнул над ухом:  
– Подъем, отброс!  
Цуна дернулся и открыл глаза. К голосу прилагался Занзас, бодрый и, кажется, снова злой.  
– Что? – просипел Цуна.  
– Старик зовет.  
– Ох… Сейчас. Умоюсь.  
Поплескал в лицо холодной водой, натянул брюки и мятую футболку, вспомнил вчерашний совет Хаято выглядеть прилично, махнул рукой: какая теперь разница.  
– Я готов.  
Хотя, чего уж, совсем он не был готов. Страх леденил пальцы, сжимал горло, извивался клубком змей в животе. Цуна бежал вслед за Занзасом, а в голове билась единственная мысль: сейчас все решится.  
Дон Тимотео почти утонул в глубоком кресле, укутанный в плед, мертвенно бледный. Он выглядел больным, но не жалким. Цуна сглотнул: взгляд Девятого словно кожу сдирал. «Сейчас все решится…»  
– Ты удивишься, – Девятый слабо улыбнулся, – но я удовлетворен.  
Он говорил тяжело, медленно, как будто каждое слово было камнем, который нужно вкатить на гору.  
– Наконец-то, Цунаёши, ты показал характер.  
«Наконец-то?!»  
– Пожалуй, я должен извиниться.  
– Э-э…  
– Не обращай внимания, Савада. У старика покаянное настроение. Это пройдет.  
– Занзас, ты… – Девятый вздохнул. – Ладно. Цунаёши. Занзас рассказал мне о вашем договоре. Я согласен.  
«Договоре?!»  
– По крайней мере, на ближайшие несколько лет. Тебе надо учиться.  
– А-а… Спасибо.  
– Только не мечтай, мелкий, что Вонгола о тебе забудет, – ухмыльнулся Занзас. – Ты наш.  
– Мальчики, – дон Тимотео вздохнул. – Я рад. Вы оба выросли. У меня два наследника…  
Его глаза закрылись, а губы тронула слабая улыбка. Занзас поморщился:  
– Дебильная пафосная сентиментальность. Пойдем, Савада.  
– А…  
– Пойдем, сказал. Ему спать надо, а не языком молоть. Чертов маразматик.  
Под дверью ждал Гокудера.  
– Десятый? Я видел, как ты ушел…  
– Все нормально, Хаято. Мы… э-э, договорились. Кажется. Занзас, я не понял, а что теперь?  
– Да ничего. Вали в свою Японию, прогуливай школу, жри мороженое, приглашай подружек на свиданки. Только имей в виду, что Семья о тебе помнит.  
Развернулся и ушел.  
– Отсрочка, – тихо сказал Цуна. – Не знаю, считать ли это победой, но я рад. Хотя бы несколько лет нас не будут трогать.  
– За несколько лет всякое случиться может, – бодро отозвался Хаято.  
Главное, подумал Цуна, чтобы это «всякое» не оказалось очередной толпой психов, с которыми придется сражаться. Но раз уж самый опасный псих, которого встретил в жизни Савада Цунаёши, вдруг советует ему жрать мороженое и ходить на свиданки…  
– М-м, Хаято? Пойдем побродим по парку? Вдвоем, пока наши все спят?  
«Только ты и я, и никаких чужих глаз по ту сторону камер наблюдения. И я все тебе скажу. А может быть… может, и не только скажу».  
Может быть, думал Цуна, глядя на краснеющего Хаято, каникулы окажутся лучше, чем мы думали.  



End file.
